


Les Temps d’Avant

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci’s Demons
Genre: Classé M pour le langage grossier occasionnel et l’ambiance par moment malsaine., M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Londres, 2018 Première rencontre de Leonardo Da Vinci et Girolamo Riario.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ils n’avaient pas toujours été alliés. Loin de là. À l’époque où Leonardo Da Vinci fréquentait encore la Royal Academy of Arts et plus assidument encore le petit pub « The Shelter » de Paddington, qu’il gérait avec trois amis, Girolamo Riario représentait exactement tout ce qu’il rejetait.

Mais prenons les choses à leur début…

C’était un mois d’août comme on en connaît de plus en plus. Londres avait gémi de soif toute la journée sous un soleil emprunté tout droit à l’Andalousie et ce soir le Shelter était vide, tandis qu’en terrasse certains consommateurs préféraient rester debout, dehors, dans l’espoir chimérique d’un peu de fraîcheur.

Même Niccolo et Vanessa, pourtant les plus jeunes et plus légers des quatre amis, se plaignaient de fatigue et de jambes lourdes.

Niccolo Machiavelli, dix-sept ans, suivait avant son âge, des cours d’économie politique à l’université ; Vanessa Moschella, seize ans, prenait des leçons de danse et de chant et décrochait de temps à autre des petits rôles dans des productions théâtrales et cinématographiques modestes.

Tommaso, leur aîné à tous, grand gaillard à la bisexualité flamboyante, dragueur invétéré en attendant que Leonardo veuille bien lui accorder un regard autre qu’amical, vivait de débrouille, ou plutôt d’embrouilles, car il se promenait bien souvent à la limite de la légalité.

Alors que les deux plus jeunes aimaient la mesure, Tommaso Masini était la plupart du temps tonitruant et Leonardo da Vinci excentrique.

Le Shelter était surtout un pub d’habitués, fréquenté par des personnes un peu bohèmes , artistes de toutes catégories amarrés aux quais de Little Venice ou débarqués des petits théâtres des environs ou encore des navetteurs déposés par les trains de la gare toute proche. Mais parfois, certaines célébrités passaient par ici pour se mêler au Londres des débutants. C’étaient ces soirs-là qu’il fallait éloigner Tommaso de la salle.

Ce soir de canicule, sans doute plus par défaut que par véritable choix, deux hommes s’assirent à l’intérieur, à la table la plus éloignée du bar. L’un d’entre eux n’était autre que le propriétaire des lieux, l’entrepreneur Lucas Webb.

Leonardo, occupé à servir deux autres clients au bar, ne s’étonna que très peu que Lucas ne le saluât pas en entrant. L’homme était de nature versatile et naviguait en outre sur la mer houleuse de sa vie personnelle. Son mariage battait de l’aile depuis que sa femme avait décidé de renoncer à l’indulgence dont elle avait fait preuve jusque là. Le patron aimait un peu trop les jolies filles et ne prenait aucune précaution pour le cacher.

Ce fut donc l’étranger qui vint commander leurs consommations.

Sombre de la tête aux pieds, collier de barbe hyper-soigné et des mains qui n’avaient sans doute jamais touché d’autre outil que les touches d’un clavier, son regard s’attarda quelques trop longues secondes sur le T-shirt AC/DC de Leonardo — dont la garde-robe ne côtoyait jamais de fer à repasser — et sur son encolure en accordéon. 

Il esquissa un petit sourire crispé, tout de convention : « Est-ce que par un heureux caprice de la chance vous servez du vin dans cet établissement ?

— En effet ! dit Leo, bien que la chance n’ait rien à voir avec la composition de notre carte des vins. Français ou italien ?

— Italien. Et je pousse l’audace jusqu’à tenter… un Barolo ?

Il y avait de l’amusement, sans défi, dans ce sourire-là et Leonardo en mit autant dans le sien en retour :

— Bingo, l’ami ! Tout droit en provenance de son vignoble piémontais. Vous devriez prendre un billet de loterie… Même si de toute évidence, vous n’en avez pas besoin, dit-il, avec un regard appuyé balayant la tenue vestimentaire de son client.

Ce dernier rit de bonne grâce et concéda :

— Eh bien, je l’ai bien cherchée, celle-là, je crois.

— En effet. Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de vous souhaiter une bonne dégustation, dit l’étudiant en servant deux verres.

— Réservez-moi la bouteille, s’il vous plaît, je reviens la chercher, dit le client.

— Je vous apporterai le tout à votre table, ça me permettra de saluer Lucas… Tom ! cria-t-il en direction des cuisines, où l’on trouvait son ami la plupart du temps, occupé à jouer les goûteurs. Tom ! Tu veux bien oublier la bouffe un moment et venir encaisser les consommations de monsieur ?

Tommaso arriva en s’étranglant et toussa un morceau d’apple pie gros comme une bouchée entière :

— Bon dieu de merde ! J’ai failli ne pas atteindre mes trente ans !

Le client le toisa, glacial :

— De l’utilité de mâcher la nourriture avant de l’avaler, commenta-t-il, entre ses dents.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, dans un savant mélange de mépris et de fureur.

Tommaso lui arracha un billet de cinq cents euros des mains et râla en maltraitant la caisse :

— Bien sûr vous n’avez pas plus petit ?

— Pas quand je paye quatre cent quatre-vingts euros, non, j’en ai bien peur.

Le visage hâlé du serveur vira au carmin, mais au prix d’un gros effort sur soi, il se retint. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’un client se plaindrait de son côté "nature" et il avait besoin de ce job, le seul revenu fixe du mois.

— Putain ! T’as déjà vu plus arrogant ? murmura-t-il , hargneux, quand le client eut regagné sa place face à Lucas.

— Veux-tu leur porter le plateau ? proposa Leonardo, taquin.

— J’aimerais mieux me les faire bouffer par une fouine ! Encore un de ces fils-à-papa de la haute !

— Oui, eh bien, je ne l’envie pas... Porter un costard cintré par cette chaleur, ça demande une sacrée dose de dévotion !

— De trou-du-cuterie*, tu veux dire ! » rectifia Tom en passant sa rage sur un ravier de cacahuètes.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girolamo revient au Shelter. À la grande déception de Tom, le courant passe plutôt bien entre Leo et lui.

Le lendemain, Girolamo Riario revint au Shelter à cette heure de l’après-midi où les pubs ronronnent — trop tôt pour les navetteurs et les amateurs de théâtres et de cinémas, trop tard pour ceux qui sont venus y manger le midi.

Niccolo et Vanessa étaient occupés en cuisine, à la plonge ou aux fourneaux, quant à Tommaso, il n’était pas encore arrivé. Les jours de marché étaient les plus rentables pour lui, il ne se montrait au pub que le soir, au moment du coup de feu.

Il faisait encore très chaud, peut-être même plus encore , car on annonçait des orages pour le début de nuit. Là-haut, les nuages étaient en mode stand-by.

« Vous avez une certaine endurance, pour supporter le costume en plein été ! sourit Leo en accueillant son client.

— C’est juste une question de métabolisme et d’habitude, vous savez. Je porte toute sorte de costumes depuis ma plus tendre enfance… celui-ci est l’un des plus légers.

— Vous parlez au sens propre ou au figuré ? s’enquit Leonardo, amusé.

— Les deux !

Riario aimait beaucoup que ses interlocuteurs possédassent cette tournure d’esprit, qui entend le second degré à point nommé.

— Je suis allé voir vos peintures à la Royal Academy, dit-il. Lucas Webb me l’avait recommandé. Puis-je vous inviter à prendre quelque chose à une table ? J’aimerais entendre les commentaires de leur créateur…

— Oh ! C’est vrai ? Vous êtes allé jusque là ?

L’homme se tenait là, les mains dans le dos, comme au garde-à-vous.

— Ça n’avait rien d’une mission ou d’une corvée, dit-il. Bien que parfaitement profane, j’apprécie l’art sous toutes ses formes. De plus, je suis curieux de nature… Alors, ce verre ?

— Oui ! Volontiers. Je m’arrange avec mon ami Nico… Et que voulez-vous boire aujourd’hui ?

— À cette heure, un café… si du moins vous en proposez qui soient de taille convenable. Je déteste le café servi à doses pharmaceutiques.

— Je vous suis sur ce terrain… et sur l’autre : choisissez une place et je vous rejoins avec deux « Gifees ».

Il disparut en cuisine et Girolamo s’en fut prendre place à la table qu’il avait occupée la veille.

Un petit groupe de touristes s’installait en terrasse, bruyants comme tous ses compatriotes. Il fronça les sourcils. Il réprouvait ce manque de discrétion. Ces gens clamaient leurs niaiseries comme si elles revêtaient un intérêt général. 

— Nous sommes des créatures d’habitudes, hein ? sourit Leo en retrouvant son client à la même table. Il y déposa un plateau contenant deux cafés géants et même une cafetière.

— Vous parlez de mon choix de cette place ? La voix un peu éraillée de l’homme lui donnait un air mystérieux, trouvait Leo, peut-être même un peu menaçant… Mon choix n’est pas dû à cette seule tendance des hommes à la routine. Il faut y voir aussi un peu de stratégie… Cette table se trouve dans la partie la plus discrète de l’établissement : on peut y parler à voix haute sans être entendu et capter son interlocuteur sans interférence de la musique ou des cris du bar, qui sont une constante dans les pubs. De plus, je vois qui entre et sort de la salle et mon dos se trouve contre le mur, donc protégé par lui. À ma droite, une issue de secours et un extincteur qui ferait une arme d’appoint convenable… 

Il fixait Leonardo et affichait un demi-sourire un peu facétieux.

Le jeune homme le dévisageait, cherchant un signe de plaisanterie dans sa physionomie. Il n’en trouva aucun. Juste la satisfaction d’avoir démontré la pertinence de son choix.

— Vous êtes sérieux, hein ? fit Leo, troublé.

— Oui. La plupart du temps.

Là, il y avait de l’ironie et les yeux marron du client pétillaient.

— Alors… soit vous menez une vie dangereuse, soit vous êtes parano.

— Laquelle de ces deux options trouveriez-vous la plus rassurante ?

— Hein ? À vrai dire, aucune ! dit Leo avec conviction.

— Dans ce cas, je serai franc : oui, je suis assez régulièrement exposé au danger. »

Il déduisit de la surprise manifeste du barman que Lucas Webb n’avait rien trahi de leur entretien de la veille à son employé et ami et s’en félicita. Ce jeune homme lui plaisait bien : il semblait droit et ouvert, un peu naïf sans doute et il eût été contrarié de ne pas pouvoir en découvrir davantage à son sujet. En outre, Webb avait évoqué sa grande culture en matière d’histoire de l’art, connaissances qui pourraient être fort utiles à Girolamo s’il parvenait à intéresser l’artiste à son projet. 

En ce moment, l’étudiant cherchait une contenance dans le fond de sa grande tasse en faisant tournoyer le délicieux « Senegal » et son aîné eut tout loisir de l’observer : cheveux châtain-clair mi-longs, en pagaille ; ongles rongés court, barbe rase négligée — il y avait de l’impatience là-dessous, ainsi qu’une manifeste indifférence au jugement d’autrui… Très bien ! De l’audace, donc… Mais aussi…

— Cela vous choquerait-il si je vous disais que j’ai trouvé du mysticisme dans vos peintures ?

Leo leva la tête vivement, comme dans un réveil, et ses yeux verts s’agrandirent de curiosité :

— Vous pensez aux mains en prière ?

— Ma préférée, bien sûr… Nous sommes très attachés à la foi dans ma famille, très proches de l’Église Catholique. Mais, non, je ne pensais pas à celle-là en particulier. Il y a une envolée de l’âme dans toutes celles que j’ai pu voir, tant dans les portraits que dans les paysages.

— Je suppose qu’il y a de la métaphysique dans toute oeuvre d’art, non ? dit Leo.

— Seulement dans celles qui se respectent, mais j’ai vu en plus, dans les vôtres, une invitation à rechercher quelque chose de supérieur. Leo levait un doigt, Riario précisa sur-le-champ : pas nécessairement de divin, comprenez-moi bien, mais à coup sûr une essence qui nous dépasse… qui se situe bien au-delà d’un idéal. Car, en somme, aussi parfait soit-il, un idéal reste de conception humaine, une fabrication de notre cerveau.

Leo s’agita sur sa chaise, faillit se lever et eut un large sourire. Il pointa un doigt vers son vis-à-vis et s’exclama :

— Oui ! Oui ! C’est exactement ça ! Oh, je vous embrasserais bien pour avoir dit ça !

La surprise l’emporta sur la rigueur, Girolamo Riario eut un bref éclat de rire :

— Surtout n’en faites rien ! Je n’ai fait que vous livrer mon impression…

— Oh ! Si vous saviez ! Si vous saviez combien me regardent avec soupçon quand je tente de leur expliquer ce que vous venez de me dire ! Soit ils ne comprennent pas ce que je tente de leur démontrer, soit ils ont des envies de me faire interner sans plus tarder.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, le malheur tient de ce que l’époque tente de nous enfermer dans le pragmatisme et y réussit plutôt bien, Da Vinci. 

Utiliser son nom de famille, pas son prénom. Ils n’étaient pas appelés à être amis. Associés, peut-être, si Girolamo manoeuvrait bien, mais pas amis. Ils vivaient dans des univers trop différents pour cela — l’oiseau et le poisson ne fraternisent pas et même, il arrive que l’un mange l’autre. 

Le nom de famille suffirait.

— Monsieur… commença Leo… Je ne connais même pas votre nom… ?

— Riario.

— Eh bien, Monsieur Riario, vous éclairez ma journée. De savoir que quelqu’un a pu ressentir ça à travers mes peintures me réconcilie avec l’idée de poursuivre mes cours.

— Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas abandonner la peinture ? s’inquiéta le client. Ce serait du gâchis.

Il était à la fois sincère et aux aguets. Pour que réussisse son plan d’associer Leo à ses recherches, il fallait que le jeune homme fût délivré de toute obligation et certainement des contraintes d’une formation académique ; d'un autre côté, il eût été navrant de perdre un talent comme le sien. 

— Pas abandonner la peinture, non, jamais, mais l’Academy… Elle devient trop chère pour moi. Mon travail ici n’y suffit plus… Je vous ressers ?

Girolamo fit signe de la tête :

— Merci, oui… Ne lâchez pas la peinture, vous avez du génie. Je le pense très sincèrement.

Leo porta la main à ses lèvres, pour domestiquer un peu un sourire de satisfaction trop exubérant. Ce client tout en retenue l’aurait pris pour un niais et, sans savoir pourquoi, il préférait conserver en sa présence un minimum de sérieux et, plus encore, de défenses. 

Un homme qui calculait toutes les possibilités de fuite dans un pub aussi tranquille que le Shelter n’était peut-être pas aussi fiable que prévoyant.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une énorme surprise attend Leo.

C’était devenu une habitude. Tous les après-midi, Girolamo Riario venait prendre un café et Leonardo le rejoignait à sa table jusqu’à l’heure où le pub se remplissait du « peuple des bureaux », comme Tommaso les appelait. 

Tous deux curieux et très différents de nature, ils aimaient cette découverte d’un autre amateur de belles choses, de lecture, de cinéma qui en plus maniait un humour plus subtil que l’ordinaire. Ils possédaient chacun leur part de mystère, ce pré clos où l’on ne s’aventurait pas, que l’on ne tentait pas de violer. 

Voyant leur ami accaparé par cet étranger, Niccolo et Vanessa le remplaçaient quand c’était possible, pour lui laisser plus de liberté. Vanessa avait décrété que l’homme était suffisamment fascinant pour consentir à la requête tacite et Niccolo avait abondé dans son sens — comme toujours — en jugeant que Leonardo méritait bien de jouir de ce flirt en sourdine.

Ce qui faisait bondir Tommaso.

« Il n’y a aucun flirt, protestait Leonardo, agacé… Faut-il voir une histoire de cul sous toute forme de relation ? Vous êtes pénibles !

— Entre nous, tu ne le regardes pas comme si un petit épisode au lit ne te venait pas à l’esprit ! avait ri Vanessa en écartant de son visage une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux.

— Ses traits ne laissent rien paraître, mais je dirais que ses grands yeux noirs te lisent souvent avec une intensité vachement éloquente, avait dit Niccolo.

— Il veut te prendre et te jeter, affirma Tommaso, c’est tout ce qu’ils savent faire, ce genre de gars. C’est juste une escapade au pays du petit peuple pour lui. Sans compter sur l’effet qu’il me fait : ce type-là n’a pas l’air franc dans ses bottes…

— On dit « droit dans ses bottes », Tom ! avait dit Leo, agacé.

— Ouais… ça revient au même. Je te dis qu’il cache quelque chose. Il a même l’air carrément toxique… genre boa ou vipère… enfin, une de ces saletés mortelles. »

Leonardo avait haussé les épaules et leur avait tourné le dos à tous, chacun à leur tour, mais s’avouait en secret qu’il flottait par moments autour de Girolamo Riario comme une fragrance de menace véhiculée par le souffle glacé d’une grotte ou d’une église.

À l’issue de leur cinquième rencontre, Girolamo déclara :

"C’est la dernière fois que nous nous rencontrons de cette manière. Je dois hélas refermer cette agréable parenthèse et remettre mon costume plus strict, celui dans lequel vous ne m’avez jamais vu, mais qui est en réalité celui que je porte d’ordinaire.

Comme toujours, son regard balayait le pub, à l’affût, vigilant. On n’était guère incliné à douter de la rigueur qu’il s’apprêtait à revêtir. 

— Vous nous quittez ? dit Leonardo, en faisant un signe de la main à Niccolo, de retour de ses cours du vendredi après-midi. Il craignait que sa déception ne passe par ses yeux et s’occupa à leur remplir leurs tasses de Senegal.

— Oui et non. Je quitte la sphère dans laquelle je suis un homme fréquentable et civilisé. Mon travail me réclame dans un monde âpre, où le mot amitié n’existe pas et où on se méfie de tout et de tous. 

— Oh ! J’en suis navré pour vous… vous êtes fait pour celui-ci ! sourit Leonardo.

— Merci de le dire… Mais n’en croyez rien : la belette n’élève pas de chatons, elle les dévorerait tôt ou tard. Elle veille au contraire à ce que sa progéniture suive la voie toute tracée et devienne bonne prédatrice.

— Je… Je ne vous suis pas, Girolamo.

— Vous comprendrez bientôt, vous verrez… Il se leva et murmura en lui tendant la main : à bientôt, Leonardo Da Vinci. Soyez vigilant, mais tout en conservant la belle ouverture d’esprit qui est la vôtre.

Leonardo le dévisagea pour chercher une réponse sur son visage, mais il s’était fermé plus encore que d’habitude. Il y avait même dans son regard une expression que le jeune peintre n’y avait jamais lue… Comme… Comme du défi. Il serra la main tendue et, perplexe, murmura à son tour :

— Merci pour votre compagnie et votre conversation, M… Monsieur Riario. 

Et il était parti.

— Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit ! triompha Tommaso en voyant sa déconvenue quand il regagna le bar : on prend, on jette, c’est comme ça avec ces putains de richards." 

***

Quand Lucas Webb avait besoin de conseils dans des domaines hors de son expertise d’entrepreneur, il n’était pas rare qu’il fît appel à Leonardo. Ceci au plus grand désarroi de Pierro Da Vinci, associé de Lucas et père de Leonardo, qui ne trouvait aucune qualité en son rejeton pour justifier une telle confiance. À ses yeux , Leonardo était un écervelé bohème qui s’entêtait sur une voie qui ne promettait aucune stabilité.

Aux yeux de Lucas, Leonardo possédait le don qui va de pair avec l’ouverture d’esprit, à savoir la faculté de trouver des solutions hors des sentiers battus et de percevoir chez les gens des nuances que lui-même ne distinguait pas.

Le jeune homme ne fut donc pas surpris ce vendredi-là de recevoir un message du propriétaire du Shelter l’invitant à le rejoindre lui et ses plus proches collaborateurs sur le chantier du parking Blackstag, où une immonde fosse abyssale remplacerait bientôt un joli quartier « vieux Londres » que Leonardo adorait.

Son humeur se ressentit néanmoins de cette nouvelle mauvaise nouvelle de la journée et Niccolo Machiavelli crut à tort pouvoir le réconforter en lui glissant, hors de portée d’oreille de Tommaso : « Il repassera bien sûr par ici un de ces jours, tu verras ce que je te dis !

— Quoi ? De quoi… Oh, occupe-toi donc de tes oignons, gamin, ça sent le brûlé ! répondit Leonardo, venimeux.

— Oh ! que Maître Da Vinci m’excuse de me montrer soucieux d’un ami ! fit Niccolo en levant les mains.

— Girolamo Riario n’a aucune raison de repasser par ce trou à rats et, d’autre part, le boss me veut sur un de ses chantiers ce soir, alors que je voulais me payer une toile !

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Leonardo se radoucit et dit, tout en servant une lager :

— Vaut mieux pas : Lucas a quelquefois des idées bien arrêtées sur la confidentialité de ses chantiers. Va t’en savoir pourquoi ! Mais passe à la péniche après la fermeture, on se boira quelque chose entre potes. Ça fera passer le blues. »

Niccolo savait comment se terminaient les soirées dans la petite péniche de Leonardo, tout à fait contrindiquées pour son examen écrit du lendemain, mais il accepta. À quoi servaient les amis s’ils étaient incapables de sacrifices ?

Il ne restait plus des grandes maisons victoriennes du quartier que des chicots de pierre répugnants. À la lueur de l’éclairage public, le terrain ressemblait à la gueule d’un monstre partiellement édenté qui aurait troqué sa splendeur terrifiante contre le ridicule d’une maquette de « Jaws » jetée en décharge publique .

Une lueur jaunâtre provenait des sous-sols, là où chantaient autrefois l’argenterie et la vaisselle des cuisines clinquantes des hôtels particuliers de la gentry ou des grands bourgeois. C’était donc là qu’on l’attendait.

« Il ne manquerait plus pour parfaire la journée que mon père soit là aussi ! » se dit Leonardo en descendant les marches étroites vers les communs, seuls épargnés par la démolition.

Assez bizarrement, aucune voix ne lui parvenait. D’habitude, ces réunions auxquelles Lucas le convoquait étaient mouvementées et bruyantes, puisque sa présence n’était requise qu’en situations d’impasse, quand ni le patron, ni ses hommes ne parvenaient à trouver avec leurs interlocuteurs aucune voie d’entente un peu imaginative.

Or, ici, rien. Pas un toussotement... Mais quand il obliqua vers l’immense cuisine d’où provenait la lumière, il comprit.

Il se figea à la porte.

Il se serait cru dans un western : à sa droite, Lucas Webb et son frère cadet, Kevin, Arthur Munroe, le comptable, et Pierro Da Vinci ; à sa gauche, quatre inconnus en tenue de croque-mort et… Girolamo Riario !

Une bouffée de peur et de soupçon, se mêla à sa stupéfaction : « Vous m’aviez bien dit que vous vous changiez pour le soir, mais je n’imaginais pas cet uniforme ! lança Leonardo, amer.

Imperturbable, Girolamo se tourna vers l’homme qui se tenait à sa droite et le présenta :

— Leonardo Da Vinci, Monsieur.

— Ah ! C’est donc lui, fit l’homme en toisant le jeune homme avec une moue dégoûtée : on m’a loué votre clairvoyance, Leonardo Da Vinci… il vous en faudra beaucoup et beaucoup de conviction pour dénouer ce qui s’est emmêlé ici, je vous préviens !

Girolamo reprit la parole pour s’adresser à Leonardo :

— Il se trouve que votre patron et nous n’avons plus qu’un point d’entente commun et que ce point d’accord ne soit autre que votre capacité d’envisager les situations dans leurs dimensions moins… étriquées dirons nous.

Leonardo avait le sentiment d’avoir été manipulé, trompé, ridiculisé, mais son orgueil l’empêcha de laisser paraître son dépit. Il ravala les quelques paroles bien senties qui lui venaient à l’esprit à l’intention de Riario :

— N’avez-vous pas vous-même cette faculté de jeter de la poudre aux yeux de vos adversaires et de les convaincre de la valeur du dialogue ? Il me semblait que si… Mais puisque je suis ici, j’écoute…

Une ombre d’amusement passa dans les yeux de Girolamo Riario, mais il fit un pas en retrait pour laisser parler son aîné… et ce que Leonardo apprit de sa bouche d’abord, de celle de Lucas Webb ensuite bouleversa son monde jusqu’à un point de non-retour.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo fait une découverte renversante.

« Tant que nos affaires se faisaient à l’échelon national, dit Alessandro della Rovere , votre patron et nous travaillions en bonne collaboration. La chaîne des « Shelter » ici, celle des « Refugio » en Italie… c’est à peine si nous aurions connu l’existence les uns des autres si nous n’avions pas échangé de temps à autre des informations et menus services... Mais à l’heure où les affaires ne connaissent plus de frontières, la compétition s’est faite âpre. Plus question ni pour les uns ni pour les autres d’écouler nos marchandises à toute petite échelle chacun de son côté. J’ai besoin de la chaîne de Londres et j’ai de quoi l’acheter… Si Lucas Webb veut enfin consentir à la vendre.

— Attendez, dit Leonardo, un index levé, de quelles marchandises parlez-vous ? De fûts de bière et de bouteille de Barolo ?

Il ne put s’empêcher de lancer un regard à Girolamo Riario, qui retint un sourire.

Della Rovere se tourna vers Lucas, ironique :

— Comment, Lucas ! Vous laissez vos employés dans l’ignorance ? Ils ont le cul sur une montagne de marchandises illégales et vous ne les avez pas avertis ? Ce n’est pas très honnête de votre part, ni très prudent d’ailleurs !

— Notre mode de fonctionnement n’est pas le vôtre, Alessandro. Tant que mes employés sont dans l’ignorance, ils sont aussi à l’abri. Il se tourna vers Leonardo : désolé, l’ami, ce n’est plus votre cas.

— Putain ! Que vendez-vous au Shelter ? Et comment mes amis et moi ne sommes-nous pas conscients de vos magouilles ?

— Tout se passe la nuit et le matin, avant l’ouverture… certains des fûts en cave ne contiennent rien de ce qui se trouve à la carte du pub… faut-il vous faire un dessin ?

— Oui. S’il vous plaît ! Figurez-vous que je ne suis en rien familier avec tout ça. Merde ! Que vendez-vous, exactement ?

— Ça va des cigarettes aux armes de poing en passant par les stupéfiants, les tasers, les bombes lacrymo, le kevlar et les pare-balles liquides.

— Vos entreprises de construction ?

— Ne suffisent plus à financer tout ce que nous avons promis d’aides autour de nous, elles sont à peine suffisamment rentables pour couvrir les frais de personnel, d’ouvriers, de locaux et j’en passe.

— Ni votre train de vie, je présume !

Son père s’apprêtait à venir le faire taire à sa façon musclée, mais Lucas Webb le retint :

— Non, Pierro. Inutile de le nier, nous profitons tous de ce trafic.

— Pourquoi Londres ? demanda Leonardo, livide, à Alessandro della Rovere.

Ce fut Girolamo qui répondit :

— En partie parce que c’est ici que se trouve le plus vaste vivier de collaborateurs potentiels et d'acheteurs.

— Des passeurs et dealers, appelons-les par leurs noms… Vous profitez de la misère qui pousse les gens à se livrer à l’illégalité !

— Ces personnes existent partout en Europe, bien entendu, mais il se trouve que d’autres pays sont déjà… pris en main, disons, et ce à des niveaux auxquels nous ne pouvons prétendre hors de chez nous. La bienveillance des institutions ne nous est pas acquise, quand elles-mêmes voient un intérêt à conserver ces affaires à un niveau national.

— Je traduis : quand elles-mêmes en retirent un profit, de quelque nature soit-il.

— Exactement.

— Vous sous-entendez donc que les institutions anglaises sont moins… bienveillantes, pour reprendre votre terme, que celles d’autres pays ? 

— Pas à notre connaissance, non, mais de par sa nature insulaire, l’Angleterre offre une perméabilité qui compenserait l’intégrité toute éventuelle de vos police, justice et monde politique. Elle attire en outre par son rayonnement culturel décidément plus moderne une catégorie de personnes sensibles à nos produits… Lucas le confirmera, sans doute. Il se tourna vers Lucas Webb, qui fit un signe approbateur de la tête.

Leonardo les regarda tour à tour, s’adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Il dit, d’une voix tendue jusqu’à la rupture :

— Laissez-moi un moment. Laissez-moi digérer ça et réaliser que vous venez bel et bien de m’attirer dans cet insondable trou de merde ! »

Ils respectèrent quelques minutes de silence, tout en réalisant ce qu’eux-mêmes avaient oublié ou, pour certains, jamais su : qu’on ne passe pas en deux minutes d’un monde où tout se dit et se fait en pleine lumière à celui où chaque mot et chaque mouvement doit être pesé, dans un milieu où vous pénétrez non de gaieté de coeur, mais contre tout ce qui crie en vous de ne ne pas y mettre le pied.

Après avoir consulté son concurrent du regard, et interrogé Girolamo de la même manière, Lucas proposa : « Girolamo, je pense que Leonardo appréhendera mieux certaines données de nos négociations si vous les lui exposez… Retrouvons-nous tous demain au Shelter après la fermeture. Leonardo, je vous demande d’écouter notre ami. Nous comptons tous sur votre clairvoyance pour échapper à cette impasse. »

Leonardo dévisagea Lucas, cet homme carré et toujours plein de feu pour lequel il avait eu tant de respect. Il avait envie de lui cracher à la figure. Il le méprisait.

Mais il savait sans qu’on eût besoin de le lui dire qu’il n’avait plus d’autre choix désormais que de suivre cette recommandation, qu’il ne faisait pas le poids face aux bénéfices qu’ils escomptaient, qu'il n'était qu'un minuscule obstacle vite écarté… Définitivement balayé. 

Il se leva et regarda Girolamo droit dans les yeux : « Comptez-vous m’entretenir du délicat mysticisme qui transparaît dans ma peinture, Girolamo ?

L’autre eut une mimique et un haussement d’épaules traduisant son impuissance :

— Hélas, il n ‘en est plus l’heure, Artista… Mais j’espère pouvoir vous montrer d’autres aspects de notre monde que vous ne soupçonnez sans doute pas… Où irons-nous ?

— Dans le seul endroit suffisamment discret que je connaisse. Chez moi. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les relations se tendent entre tous les personnages.

« Par ici, dit Girolamo quand ils eurent regagné la surface, ma voiture est à deux pas. »

Leonardo le suivait, mi-groggy, mi furieux, mais la stupeur l’emportait encore. Il se taisait. C’est elle, sans doute, qui lui avait fait oublier que Niccolo — et sans doute les autres auraient-ils suivi — l’attendait à la péniche.

Il ne desserra les dents que pour laisser passer un sarcasme : « Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que vous conduisiez une Jaguar !

— Peut-être parce que je vous ai dit assez tôt que j’aime les belles choses ?" sourit Girolamo, ignorant l’amertume de son compagnon.

Leonardo regarda autour de lui. Il y a deux heures encore, il était arrivé ici libre comme l’oiseau dans le ciel. Sa gorge se serra. Il fixa un moment le siège passager avant de monter... (cuir noir... non, sans doute marron à la lumière du jour... Putain, ne me dites pas qu’il pousse la vanité jusqu’à choisir la couleur de sa bagnole en fonction de celle de ses yeux ! ) Il rit, malgré lui, puis se gronda. (Reprends-toi, Leonardo Da Vinci : il n’est plus l’heure de régler tes comptes à un niveau aussi puéril. Rappelle-toi que tu te confrontes à du lourd, là, pas à un caïd de cour de récré !) 

Girolamo Riario le regarda de côté quand il fut assis, mais se tut. Il savait qu’il fallait beaucoup de temps et aussi de patience de la part d’autrui avant de pouvoir admettre qu’on était soudain piégé comme un rat dans le monde d’adultes sans scrupules. 

Il mit de la musique en sourdine, Jungle, et démarra. Il aimait ce groupe depuis leurs débuts.

"Jungle ? s’étonna Leonardo, je vous imaginais écouter autre chose. Vous m’avez parlé de jazz...

— Je suis ouvert à la plupart des styles... hormis le rap.

— Pas de mélodie, c’est ça ?

— Hm. »

Leonardo comprit. C’était lui, à présent, qui goûtait le silence. Il s’était refermé et portait toute son attention à la conduite, malgré l’absence de trafic. Fermé, mais détendu. Un profil tout en angles, avec des pommettes saillantes. Leonardo avait noté ce tic déjà, il s’humectait les lèvres discrètement, en les gardant serrées.

Il n’avait pas l’air de triompher, de se réjouir exagérément de sa prise...

Il n’empêche qu’il avait bien caché son jeu et Leo ne le laisserait pas profiter ainsi du calme, alors que lui...

« Alors, c’est la Forza, hein ?

Le conducteur le regarda un instant, une seconde, pas plus. Ils atteignaient Bayswater Road et sa condescendance de grande artère célèbre.

— Yep ! Par tradition familiale comme vous l’aurez deviné.

— Cet homme... c’est un parent ?

— Oui.

— Vous l’appelez toujours “Monsieur “ ?

— Il exige que l’on respecte certaines formes. Lui seul peut s’autoriser un langage plus relâché à l’occasion... parfois même ordurier.

— Je ne l’aime pas.

— Ha Ha ! Le contraire m’aurait surpris... et sans doute un peu déçu.

— Ça ne m’aurait pas empêché de dormir, vous savez, que vous soyez déçu, je vous le jure... mais ça me dit que vous non plus vous ne l’aimez pas.

— Mon père n’est pas et n’a jamais été quelqu’un d’aimable... pas plus que le vôtre, si je ne me trompe... Quel quai de Little Venice ?

— Votre père ? Mais... Et je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dit que je vivais à Little Venice!

— Vous l’avez fait. Mais je le savais déjà. Votre petit bateau s’appelle Maureen. J’ignore cependant s’il fait référence à un être aimé.

— Je n’en sais rien moi-même. Je ne suis que locataire. Mais, dites, vous en savez beaucoup sur moi ? Je veux dire, en saviez-vous beaucoup avant que je me livre béatement à vous sur quelques belles paroles ?

Girolamo fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde mais lui sourit tout de suite en s’humectant les lèvres :

— Je ne collecte que des informations pratiques. Autant que possible, j’évite de fouiner dans l’intimité de nos collaborateurs. Ce qui n’est évidemment pas le cas pour nos opposants.

— Ça vous plaît, ce job, Girolamo ? Pas grand chose à voir avec une quelconque élévation de l’âme !

— Pas plus en effet mais pas moins non plus que de servir des clients ronchons... ce travail n’a pas à me plaire, c’est juste une fonction que je remplis. Je tente de m’y appliquer pour éviter l’ennui qu’elle me causerait sans cette recherche de perfection, mais ça ne va pas plus loin que ça."

Toujours cette impassibilité exaspérante ! Leonardo aurait aimé qu’il se fâche, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Ça devait expliquer, en partie, son endurance au port du costume par temps de canicule... « C’est une question de métabolisme. » avait-il dit. Tommaso n’avait peut-être pas tort en fin de course : on était bel et bien en présence d’un reptile... un animal à sang froid ! 

Il en revint au sujet des noms :

"Et pourquoi "Riario", d'ailleurs ? Si votre père est un Della Rovere, ça devrait être aussi votre nom !

— Mon père n'a pas plus d'affection pour moi que je n'en ai pour lui. Je suis son fils pour l'administration, mais il se couperait la langue plutôt que de le reconnaître en public... 

— Vous répondez toujours à toutes les questions qu'on vous pose ?

— Je veux que vous sachiez où vous mettez les pieds, Da Vinci... Pour être le serpent de la bible, on n'en a pas moins son code personnel. Prononcez un jour le mot "fils" devant mon père en parlant de moi et il vous le fera chèrement payer. 

(Donc, oui, de son propre aveu, un serpent !)

— Je sens que je vais adorer vous haïr, Riario, dit-il.

Son compagnon rit :

— Je ferai tout, si nécessaire, pour vous satisfaire au-delà de vos espérances... mais évitons dans un premier temps d’agir comme si nous possédions la clef l’un de l’autre, ça nous épargnera quelques erreurs de jugement et pertes de temps.”

***

Tommaso bondit. « What the fuck? » 

Vanessa rougit, un sourire de pur ravissement aux lèvres et battit une fois des mains avant de les immobiliser entre ses genoux.

Niccolo regardait, bouche bée...

" Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ? 

— Du calme, Tom. Je suis désolé, j’ai besoin que vous partiez... Monsieur Riario et moi devons discuter de trucs hyper importants...

Tommaso fit un pas pour lui souffler dans le nez, hors de lui :

— C’est ton nouveau code pour « dégagez, bonne baise en vue » ? 

Avant que quiconque pût détecter quoi que ce soit, Riario l’immobilisa, à genoux, un bras dans le dos. Il se pencha sur lui : 

— Si j’avais eu l’intention de passer un aussi agréable moment avec ton petit ami, espèce de primate, je vous l’aurais fait savoir avec un peu plus d’élégance.

— Leo n’est pas...

— Non. Et c’est bien ça qui te rend hargneux comme un roquet... il le relâcha en le poussant et se tourna vers les autres : désolé, je déteste la grossièreté.

Tommaso revenait à la charge, derrière lui, Riario lui asséna un grand coup de coude dans le menton en se retournant et le prit à la gorge. Tommaso capitula et sortit.

Leonardo reprit ses esprits : 

— Allez, soyez sympas, les amis, c’est vraiment très important... on se verra au Shelter demain... 

Vanessa l’embrassa et sortit sans un mot, osant tout de même un petit sourire à l’Italien ; Niccolo bredouilla quelque chose à propos d’un examen et leur fit un au-revoir de la main.

— Wow ! Où avez-vous appris à mater les gens inoffensifs, dites-moi ? fit Leonardo, rageur, quand ils furent sortis.

— Les grossièretés et les insultes ne sont en rien inoffensives, Da Vinci, elles visent à vous rabaisser. Les tolérer c’est inviter les gens à vous prendre pour leur paillasson.

— Me laisserez-vous au moins juger de mes amis en personne ?

— Faites comme bon vous semble, mais il est hors de question que moi je laisse passer ce genre de sous-entendu à mon égard.

— Oh ! On est un peu sensible sur la question du sexe à ce qu’il paraît ! triompha Leonardo.

— Je respecte l’intimité d’autrui, j’entends qu’on me retourne la politesse.

Leonardo se dit que c’était de bonne guerre et sourit :

— Oui, clôturons donc ce sujet... je nous fais un café. On ne sait guère recevoir lors des réunions de Lucas Webb, on y meurt toujours de soif. Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, je reviens."


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le « pacha » et ses hommes.   
> Girolamo parle de son projet.

Dans sa suite du Hilton, Alessandro della Rovere se frottait les mains. La résistance de Lucas Webb ne semblait pas aussi féroce qu’il l’avait d’abord imaginée et il fallait reconnaître que Riario avait fait du bon travail. Il avait gagné une bonne dose de confiance de la part de l’entrepreneur et peut-être encore davantage de ce peintre à deux sous. L’homme doutait qu’il fût à la hauteur des louanges que son second en avait fait, mais si cela pouvait motiver Riario, ma foi, cela ne serait qu’à l’avantage de ses projets.

Il dégustait son champagne dans un majestueux fauteuil de chintz rose et crème dans le silence recueilli qu’il imposait à ses hommes en sa présence.

Ils s’ennuyaient beaucoup, à le regarder, à attendre sur le qui-vive un commentaire ou un ordre et cela redoublait la jouissance du pacha.

Lupo Mercuri fixait avec envie la une de la dernière édition du Business News. Le trésorier faisait des placements à titre personnel, détournant des fonds de l’organisation et Della Rovere le savait. En temps venu, il lui ferait trancher la tête pour cela, dès qu’il aurait trouvé la personne adéquate pour le remplacer… Peut être ce Pierro da Vinci. Il faudrait voir.

Giovanni della Rovere, son neveu, le regard aussi lointain que si la ville avait été plongée dans un fog des plus dense, pensait sans l’ombre d’un doute à sa mignonne petite épouse, emmenée deux jours plus tôt en clinique de toute urgence. Cette montagne de muscles ne demanderait pas l’autorisation de passer un appel pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il attendrait le bon vouloir de son oncle.

Oui, Alessandro souriait aux anges de tant de dévouement, de tant de pouvoir. Tous, jusqu’au plus insignifiant, tous, du haut en bas de l’échelle de la Forza, étaient à la merci d’un de ses soupirs d’aise ou d’agacement.

Alors, il prolongeait le plaisir, faisait durer le champagne et tournait les pages d’un quelconque magazine avec la lenteur appliquée d’un érudit découvrant l’édition originale d’un manuscrit précieux.

De telles heures ne se traînaient pas, pour lui, elles rayonnaient.

« Passez donc un coup de fil à Graziella, Giovanni, ça lui fera plaisir. » suggéra-t-il enfin, l’air bienveillant.

Le grand homme le remercia en s’inclinant à la militaire et courut presque passer son coup de fil dans la pièce voisine.

Alessandro rit doucement, saisit une Granny-smith dans le plat devant lui et la croqua avec férocité.

***

« Naturellement, qu’il s’agit bien de ce à quoi cela ressemble ! dit Riario en prenant un petit pain suédois dans le plat que Leo avait apporté. Le problème, ce qui vous empêche de tout lâcher, une fois que vous y avez mis les pieds, c’est que Forza tient toute votre famille et vos amis. Elle nourrit aussi gratuitement des milliers de pauvres, c’est ainsi qu’elle s’assure la complicité des populations des bas quartiers. Pour le haut du panier, vous savez comment ça fonctionne….

— Quand vous dites gracieusement, vous voulez sans doute dire en échange de services ? J’imagine un monde à la Dickens, là, où des gamins volent et dealent et des petites filles se vendent…

— Cela existe, mais pas chez les très pauvres, qui reçoivent une allocation mensuelle de Forza. Quand je dis gratuit, il faut le prendre au pied de la lettre.

— En somme, ce sont vos bonnes oeuvres, dit Leo, amer.

Riario déglutit et but une gorgée de café :

— Avec beaucoup de cynisme, on pourrait dire cela ainsi… Je préfère voir ça comme une tentative de rachat des péchés passés, présents et à venir. Je parierais que Lucas Webb procède de la même manière. »

Leo fut saisi d’un souvenir. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter l’espace restreint de son bateau. 

Dehors, Londres se réveillait, au loin. Le silence n’avait plus la même densité, le voile se déchirait un peu.

Leo avait une main sur le front, l’autre balayait l’air comme à la recherche d’une page perdue…

« Yes ! Les grévistes du Yorkshire. L’assemblée d’il y a deux ans. Des gens sont venus proposer leurs services pour casser la grève. Lucas a refusé, il a dit qu’il avait une autre solution, qu’il allait résoudre le problème à la manière de Durham, de là où eux-mêmes provenaient ! Oui, c’est sûrement ce qui s’est passé. Il s’arrêta, fixa Riario et vint de rasseoir face à lui : Pourquoi m’avoir proposé pour cette médiation, Riario ?

— Je n’ai rien fait de tel, c’est Lucas qui nous a vanté votre don… J’aurais pu protester, refuser, mais…

C’était la première dois qu’il trahissait une forme de malaise devant Leo :

— Mais ? insista ce dernier.

— Je vais vous parler de quelque chose dont seul mon cousin, Giovanni della Rovere, est au courant. Ce faisant, je vous fournis une arme que vous pourriez utiliser à tout moment contre moi, mais je n’ai d’autre choix que de vous faire confiance et ce qui m’obsède depuis cinq ans est plus fort que la peur.

Leonardo le dévisageait, Riario le regardait droit dans les yeux, intense et interrogateur. Il frotta les paumes de ses mains sur ses genoux, les frappa et s’élança :

— Il y a cinq ans, Forza a acheté des terres en Sicile… enfin, elle s’est portée acquéreur de ces terres. Mon père voulait y faire construire un hôtel de grand luxe ou un village de vacances, enfin, quelque nouvelle folie de ce genre. Comme d’habitude, j’ai été chargé d’organiser une étude des sols et de réaliser un sondage sur le potentiel économique d’une telle entreprise. Mais un soir, quelqu’un m’a contacté, pour me supplier de ne pas détruire ce que pouvait cacher le sous-sol de ce terrain, une femme que j’ai crue un peu folle, tant elle était anachronique… Vous connaissez les mosaïques de la basilique San Vitale de Ravenne, eh bien, on l’aurait crue tout droit sortie de l’une d’elles… Je sais ! Vous vous dites que j’avais bu trop de vin, sourit-il en voyant Leo incrédule, mais tout y était, je vous le jure : la robe, la coiffe, tout. Bref, je me suis intéressé à la questions et….

— Vous avez découvert qu’effectivement, le sol cachait quelque chose.

Riario s’anima :

— Un trésor, Leonardo ! Vue la discrétion nécessaire, nous n’en sommes qu’au début des fouilles, mais de l’avis de mon équipe même, c’est inouï ! J’ai rendu mes rapports à la Forza en y prétendant que l’étude géologique était moins que passable et que, quoique la population se montrât très favorable et même enthousiaste, ce projet était un gouffre qui ne garantissait aucun retour sur investissement, que du contraire.

— La population était donc heureuse de voir naître cette infrastructure ?

— Pas du tout ! Elle y était très hostile. Mais dire cela à Della Rovere eût été l’assurance qu’il prenne la lutte à bras le corps, comme une vendetta personnelle. Il lâcha ce projet, reporta son attention sur une autre région et moi, j’investis tout dans ces fouilles… J’ai engagé une équipe très modeste, convaincu les autorités de la ville qu’il s’agit d’une mission secrète de première importance pour Forza, de passer uniquement par mon cousin et moi-même pour tout communiqué concernant les fouilles et… et j’ai besoin de vous, conclut-il de façon abrupte.

Leo fit les yeux ronds :

— De moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

— Pour les mêmes raisons qui motivent Lucas quand il fait appel à vous : votre sens de l’observation, de déduction et votre esprit, qui, au lieu de négliger certaines portes les ouvre toutes, l’une après l’autre.

Leonardo passa les mains sur son visage, fixa son vis-à-vis, puis s’en fut leur faire un autre café à la machine et revint :

— Comment pourrais-je justifier mes déplacements en Italie sans me trahir auprès de Lucas ? Vous l’avez sous-entendu vous-même, on ne quitte pas impunément une association de ce genre.

— Annoncez demain que vous nous rejoignez, prétendez que vous vous êtes senti trahi pour avoir été tenu dans l’ignorance des activités de Webb. Je vous protègerai et vous tiendrai à l’écart de toutes les activités délictueuses qui vous offusquent. Je peux le faire, Da Vinci, je suis le numéro deux de Forza, je possède beaucoup de clefs…

— Laissez moi réfléchir à ça. Je ne veux pas vous suivre aveuglément, sous l’influence de votre enthousiasme.

— Ça va de soi. Demain, il sera encore temps.

— Une chose encore… Ces gens qui collaborent à vos recherches… le font-ils de leur plein gré ou bien utilisez-vous la manière de votre père pour les… motiver ?

Girolamo serra les lèvres, à sa façon habituelle :

— Non, seule leur passion les y pousse, pas besoin de ces déplorables subterfuges.

Leo posa une main sur son bras en se levant, il eut un bref réflexe de retrait et s’en excusa :

— La familiarité du toucher ne m’est pas naturelle, vous l’aurez noté. On ne nous l’apprend pas dans les rangs de la milice de Forza.

Leo cligna des yeux et fit « oui » de la tête, disparut et revint avec les cafés :

— Je touche très spontanément les gens, c’est dans ma nature, j’oublie que ça peut gêner. »

Ils burent leur café en silence, un bilan de la soirée et de la conversation en tête et quelques minutes plus tard, Leo reconduisit Riario à sa voiture.

Sur la portière, en lettres capitales, étaient gravés les mots : « PRICK WITH EARS » *.

« Il semblerait que je me sois déjà fait un nouvel ami ! » commenta Riario.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annonces difficiles et négociations surprenantes.

Leonardo fixait le tissu vert bouteille à motifs dorés entre deux coupes de tournois d’archerie que Lucas avait remportés autrefois. Il ne voulait pas voir la mine de ses trois amis alors qu’il était sur le point de leur annoncer ce qu’il avait appris la veille. 

Le pub venait de se vider, après une journée toute en tension entre eux. Ils avaient passé des heures à se taire, à se lancer des commandes en s’évitant du regard. Nico s’était glissé dans les cuisines après son examen du matin, longeant les murs comme un malfaiteur ; Vanessa les avait juste embrassés et avait glissé à Leo un « ça va aller! » censé étouffer les bruits furieux que produisait Tom, et Tom… Eh bien Tom avait été lui-même : blagueur avec les jolies filles et les beaux garçons, insupportable avec Leo et tout ce qui pouvait tinter, cliqueter ou tonner.

À minuit, Leo mit les derniers clients entêtés dehors et là, assis sur la table la plus proche du bar, regarda Vanessa rassembler son sac, sa veste et enfiler ses chaussures de ville en reportant à l’extrême limite le moment de leur dire: « Attendez ! »

« Attendez, je dois vous apprendre à tous trois une nouvelle qui va vous assommer sur place. »

Elle fit demi-tour alors qu’elle avait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte, eux suspendirent leur geste et s’approchèrent, bras croisés sur la poitrine et tête haute pour Tommaso, mains dans le dos et yeux écarquillés pour Nico.

« Je ne peux pas vous l’apprendre d’une autre façon que brutale… Lucas Webb nous fait travailler depuis plus de deux ans au-dessus d’une caverne d’Ali Baba pour délinquants de haut-vol. Il leva une main pour contrer l’interruption en chorale : sous nos pieds, ici même, se trouvent des armes, de la drogue, des gilets pare-balles et autres choses du même acabit. Et le plus terrible, pour moi, c’est que c’est moi qui vous ai fait venir ici. »

Les « tu plaisantes ? », « ça ne peut pas être vrai » et « sacré bon dieu de merde » fusèrent. Leo leur laissa leur espace avant de reprendre : « Lucas va débarquer d’ici un quart d’heure avec ses associés et des hommes de la Forza qui veulent racheter ses pubs. 

— La Forza ? Nico se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Laisse-moi deviner, dit Tom : avec cette crapule de beau-parleur rital, je parie !

Leo lui glissa un regard de côté et confirma de la tête.

— Je le savais ! Merde, je le savais ! Tommaso donna un coup de pied dans la chaise la plus proche, fit un tour sur soi-même et pointa un doigt sur son ami. Leo le coupa :

— Je sais ! Tu m’as mis en garde. Je ne le nie pas. Mais je vous supplie tous les trois de faire preuve de calme en leur présence, dit-il à la ronde, comme vous le savez, ces gens-là ne rigolent pas.

— Tu veux dire qu’on doit être présents ? dit Vanessa.

— Lucas y tient. J’espère qu’il ne vous gardera pas toute la durée de la négociation, mais je n’en sais rien.

— Quelle négociation ? voulut savoir Tommaso.

— Le grand patron veut racheter tous les Shelter à Lucas, comme je vous l’ai dit. Bien entendu, Lucas refuse de les leur céder… Je vous supplie de ne pas intervenir, quoi qu’il se dise ici !

— Donc, on travaillerait pour ces pourris ? demanda Nico.

— J’espère qu’on pourra l’éviter.

— Merde, Leo ! Tu vois où tu nous as conduits, avec tes emballements à la con pour le premier salaud bien sapé qui passe ? dit Tommaso, rageur.

— Girolamo Riario n’est que le médiateur, dans cette affaire, le plan ne vient pas de lui et la décision de me faire entrer dans la danse est un coup de génie de Lucas Webb.

— Dixit sa majesté reptilienne, sans doute ?

— Non, c’est Lucas lui-même qui me l’a dit… Et méfie-toi de tes élans, face à Riario : ton petit message sur la carrosserie de sa voiture n’était pas très avisé.

— J’espère qu’il en a crevé de rage !

— Un serpent, tu l’as dit toi-même, Tom, et un serpent ne se met pas en rage : il mord et a déjà oublié l’incident.

— De quoi vous avez discuté hier soir ?

— De la Forza, principalement.

Tom darda sur lui deux yeux noirs furieux :

— Ouais, eh bien tu vois, c’est le « principalement » qui me dérange.

— Il faudra pourtant t’en accommoder.

— OK. On essayera de ne pas trop se faire de films autour de ce qui s’est passé entre, disons deux heures et quatre heures vingt-cinq !

Leo se leva :

— Je n’y crois pas ! Tu as vraiment fait le guet ?

— Et vue la tournure des choses, je ne le regrette pas !"

Dehors, on entendit claquer des portières. Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre : le moment était venu.

Leonardo vit tout de suite que la présence de ses amis déplaisait à Riario. Il crut d’abord que cela tenait à l’inimitié manifeste entre Tom et lui, mais aussitôt, l’attitude de Della Rovere lui fit revoir sa conclusion.

Quand Lucas les eut présentés, le grand homme en long kurta blanc brodé d’or s’approcha des deux plus jeunes, de son allure de pacha — ventre en avant, balancement des bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il posa une main sur leurs épaules : « Oh ! Oh ! Il semble que vous cachiez des anges, dans cet endroit qui ne paye pas de mine, Webb ! Michel Ange en personne n’aurait pas renié ce blond et ce roux ! » Il palpa une mèche des cheveux de Nico et Vanessa sans dissimuler son exaltation.

Les regards interrogateur et gêné de Leo et Riario se croisèrent. Le message était on ne peut plus clair.

« Quel âge avez-vous donc, enfants ? demanda l’homme.

— Seize ans, dit Vanessa, un peu trop vite.

— Hm ! Disons donc quinze, à tout casser. Et toi, jeune Uriel ?

— Dix-sept, Monsieur, fit Nico, la voix hachée.

— Et voilà donc résolue la sempiternelle question du sexe des anges ! "

Il se détourna comme à regret et s’en fut s’asseoir à une table. Ses hommes restèrent debout, derrière lui, au garde-à-vous, ou presque.

Lucas prit place face à lui dans un raclement de chaise et Della Rovere entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet, tandis que Tom regardait encore ses cadets, inquiet, sa pomme d’Adam jouant au bilboquet.

" Eh bien, Da Vinci ! Avez-vous à présent une idée plus claire de la situation ?

— Je le pense, dit Leo. Le Comte Riario m’a bien expliqué les tenants et aboutissants de votre démarche.

Della Rovere tourna un peu la tête dans la direction où se trouvait son fils, sans cependant le regarder :

— Bien sûr, il fallait que vous vous vantiez de votre titre !

Riario ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

— Il n’en a rien fait, dit Leo, mais j’aime, moi aussi faire les quelques recherches préalables qui s’imposent avant de rencontrer des inconnus.

— Alors ? Que suggérez-vous ? Voyons si votre génie est à la hauteur de ce qu’on m’en a dit ! fit l’homme, le mépris aux lèvres.

Leo se mit à arpenter la largeur de la tablée, à gauche et à droite des deux parties en présence :

— Génie est un bien grand mot, mais la logique est, il me semble, venue à mon secours… Il s’arrêta et le regarda : ne croyez-vous pas que les chantiers de la Webb Co. seraient plus adéquats dans le genre de… hem ! commerce auquel vous pensez ?

On entendit les souffles se bloquer. Pierro da Vinci jura entre ses dents.

— J’ai cru comprendre qu’ils étaient au bord de la faillite, si pas déjà perdus, Artista ! remarqua Riario.

— Et ils le resteront tant qu’ils ne serviront que leur but premier… Mais pensez au nombre de véhicules qui entrent et sortent de chantiers de cette importance, pensez aux possibilités multiples d’y entreposer ce que l’on veut, Girolamo ! Oh, oui… je vois que vous me suivez !

— Mais, protesta Lucas… Il se tourna vers ses associés : et bien entendu pas un seul d’entre vous n’y avait pensé ! Puis, à Leo : et quel bénéfice retirerais-je, moi, de vendre tous mes chantiers en cours ?

— Celui, d’abord, de laisser tomber ce fardeau : vous l’avez dit vous-même hier… et rien ne vous empêcherait d’ouvrir d’autres Shelter avec les revenus de la vente… Je pense que Monsieur Della Rovere n’y verrait aucun inconvénient ?

Leo fixait le bonhomme avec un large sourire effronté, ce dernier serra les accoudoirs de sa chaise :

— Hm ! J’avoue ne pas avoir pensé aux chantiers… Vous non plus, Riario ! Où avez-vous donc la tête ces derniers temps ?

Son second toussota et serra un peu les lèvres, puis concéda dans un demi-sourire mais de l’amusement dans les yeux :

— Il est vrai que c’est brillant, Da Vinci !

— Dites, Da Vinci, reprit Della Rovere en s’éventant le visage à l’aide d’un tarif du pub, que diriez-vous de rejoindre Forza ? Je paye très bien mes collaborateurs et ils jouissent d’avantages dont peu peuvent se prévaloir. Seriez-vous intéressé ?

Leo lui sourit :

— Je dirais que non, Monsieur Della Rovere… Mes revenus sont peut-être bas, les activités de mon patron délictueuses, mais à ce jour il n’a encore jamais tenté de faire de moi un castrat. Je m’en tire à très bon compte, je pense, en comparaison.

Riario blêmit et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Leo se surprit à penser qu’il avait cru impossible de le voir plus pâle que ce qu’il était déjà au naturel ; Tommaso ne put retenir un ricanement, Nico regarda Leo bouche bée et Vanessa rougit et baissa les yeux.

— Comme vous voulez, mon garçon, conclut le pacha en se levant. Puis, s’adressant à Lucas Webb : mes juristes et comptables vous contacteront cette semaine même, Webb."

Il prit la direction de la porte, suivi de ses hommes. Pas une poignée de main, pas un salut.

Leo, mains à la ceinture de ses pantalons taille-basse, les regarda s’éloigner de par-dessous les mèches de ses longs cheveux et vit Riario s’attarder. Il le rejoignit.

Voyant ce manège, Tommaso lança, haut et fort : « Ça fait quoi… Comte, de se faire traiter de chapon devant toute l’assemblée ?

Riario le regarda droit dans les yeux :

— Ce ne sont que les aléas du métier, Masini, et j’en ai connu de bien pires, croyez-moi sur parole. Il se tourna vers Leo pour murmurer, au plus rauque de sa voix : je ne perds pas tout espoir de vous faire changer d’avis, Da Vinci : vous avez promis que vous adoreriez me haïr, je peux arranger cela, je vous l’ai dit.

— Comme il vous plaira, Comte. Mais vos fouilles se feront sans moi.

Riario posa une main sur son épaule et, avec un clin d’oeil ostentatoire, conclut avant de sortir :

— Nous verrons, Leonardo, nous verrons !

— Quel con ! lança Tom quand il eut refermé la porte.

Leo leva un doigt :

— Surtout, évite de te persuader de ça, Tommaso, tu risquerais de t’en mordre les doigts.

C’est alors que Lucas Webb sortit de sa stupeur et hurla en tapant du pied :

— Cessez vos gamineries ! Tous les deux ! Vous venez de vendre mes entreprises à cette vermine de Della Rovere, Da Vinci ! Il renversa la table : donnez-moi une putain de bonne explication à ça !

Leo haussa le ton à égale mesure et s’avança à grands pas pour pointer l’index sur lui :

— Quand vous m’aurez dit de quel droit vous nous avez tous les quatre mis en danger ! Vous connaissez les méthodes de Forza, personne ne les ignore… en me faisant entrer dans vos magouilles, vous impliquiez automatiquement Vanessa, Niccolo et Tommaso… Et je me serais montré délicat ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, en plus ? »

Le visage de Lucas vira à l’écarlate, il se jeta sur son employé et de là, ce ne furent plus que bris de chaises et de verre dans le pub.

De l’autre côté de la rue, Alessandro della Rovere sourit en entendant ce vacarme et se tourna vers Girolamo : « Cette petite rousse, Riario, vous me l’amènerez à l’hôtel demain après-midi. »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premiers troubles du sommeil pour Leo. Vanessa court un danger.

Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. L’orage de la semaine dernière n’avait rien rafraîchi du tout, il avait juste laissé suffisamment d’eau pour que l’air se charge de la moiteur collante que l’on imagine à d’autres contrées, au Brésil ou à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Leonardo essayait de se coucher sur le côté gauche pour se trouver immédiatement gêné par un hématome, tentait le dos, mais il lui semblait que le matelas de sa couchette suait de fièvre.

À bout de nerfs, il s’assit et gémit : « sors de ma bon dieu de cervelle ! »

Il perdait la tête, ma parole ! D’où lui venaient ces mots qu’il n’avait pas pensés… ou pas eu conscience de penser ?

Il le haïssait ! 

Alors c’était gagné ? Oui. Il avait atteint le stade de la haine bien plus vite qu’il l’avait espéré. 

Seulement, voilà, elle n’avait pas la saveur escomptée. Elle n’était en rien reposante ou satisfaisante, ce n’était pas la fée consolatrice qu’il avait imaginée, penchée sur lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait les dents longues et pointues et ses yeux de lézard évoquaient la mort.

Jamais il n’avait eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Une barre de plomb lui pesait en travers de la poitrine et il aspirait l’air tiède et liquide par petites bouffées rapides. Il se noyait.

Accroché au bord de son lit à deux mains, au point d’en blanchir ses phalanges, il laissait couler des larmes dont il ne connaissait rien, juste des étrangères qui s’emparaient de ses yeux, en traître.

« Cherche ! Cherche ! » souffla alors une voix féminine… « La robe, la coiffe, tout ! »…

« Cherche ! Cherche, Artista ! »

La femme byzantine souriait. Il lui lança sa pipe à opium à la figure. Elle s’effaça dans un rire narquois. 

Les pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots.

Il n’y comprenait rien.

***

Vanessa sentait une sueur abondante lui couler dans le dos et le top gris perle qu’elle avait enfilé au retour du cours de danse avant de se rendre au Shelter était taché d’une vilaine auréole sur la poitrine, entre ses seins. De fines mèches rousses collaient à son front. 

L’air conditionné du Hilton n’offre aucune utilité contre les réactions de votre instinct.

Girolamo Riario l’avait interceptée à deux pas du pub, l’avait invitée à monter dans sa voiture et, un peu par sympathie, beaucoup par fierté de se balader en si séduisante compagnie et dans une telle voiture — une autre Jaguar que celle marquée par Tommaso —, elle avait accepté.

Il avait dit, mystérieux mais grave : « Alessandro della Rovere veut vous voir. Quoi qu’il advienne, obéissez-lui. Je serais peiné qu’il vous arrive malheur. »

C’est là, bien entendu qu’était née l’inquiétude, que sa gorge s’était serrée et que sa respiration s’était faite plus difficile.

Mais elle avait obéi, comme Riario le lui avait conseillé.

Della Rovere s’était montré attentif, lui avait offert du champagne, lui avait demandé de danser pour lui après avoir appris d’où elle rentrait. Elle s’était faite marionnette et avait suivi les instructions.

Mais là…

Là, il s’était approché et l’avait attirée avec force sur ses genoux. Il soufflait à sa joue une haleine forte d’ail mêlé de tabac, passait sur la peau fine de son cou une lanque chaude et épaisse et sous son top une main brutale qui lui serra violemment le sein gauche.

Elle cria.

« Chut ! Soyez docile, bel ange. Vous ne voudriez pas qu’il arrive malheur à l’un de vos amis, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il saisit l’encolure de son vêtement léger et l’arracha d’un coup sec, blessant sa nuque, marquant sa peau.

Elle étouffa un autre cri. Il l’en félicita et, pensant l’émoustiller sans doute, se mit à décrire en termes crus ce que sa beauté d’albâtre éveillait en lui.

« Père ! Une urgence ! »

Le vieil homme la repoussa immédiatement comme si, petit chien indésirable, c’était elle qui s’était jetée à son cou.

« Avez-vous perdu la tête, Riario ? rugit Della Rovere.

— Pardon. Mais je ne pouvais vous laisser dans l’ignorance des événements qui se déroulent actuellement à Turin.

— Turin ! Encore ! 

— Giovanni vous attend dans votre bureau pour un rapport précis.

— Remballez-moi cette donzelle, Girolamo et livrez-la où vous jugerez bon. J’aurais dû choisir l’autre : les garçons font moins de manières.

Dans son dos, tandis qu’il consultait les mails qui lui parvenaient d’Italie, Girolamo fit un signe de tête à Vanessa et prit un ton dur et méprisant :

— Je vous reconduis, mademoiselle Moschella. Il dénoua le grand foulard qu’il portait en cravate à son cou et le lui tendit : fabriquez-vous de quoi vous couvrir avec ça.

Della Rovere disparut enfin sans un mot de plus et le Comte glissa à la jeune fille :

— Vous avez bien joué. Je vous présente des excuses car lui ne le fera pas.

— Vous… vous êtes arrivé à point nommé, vous savez, dit-elle en quittant l’hôtel.

Des larmes de soulagement et d’humiliation brillaient dans ses yeux. Un battement de paupières les libéra.

— J’attendais derrière la porte. Je ne vous aurais pas laissée vivre ce dont j’ai bien trop souvent été témoin, Vanessa."

Ils reprirent la voiture et roulèrent en silence. Londres était pareille à elle-même. Une capitale ne change pas juste parce qu'une insignifiante jeune fille s'est fait malmener par un goujat.

Quand ils abordèrent la rue du Shelter, elle posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

" Est-ce… Est-ce qu’il est vraiment votre père ?

— Oui. Mais ni lui ni moi ne tenons à cette filiation et nous n’en faisons pas de publicité. Je lui suis utile, et j’ai grand intérêt à le rester, mais il n’éprouve que dégoût pour moi... et c’est réciproque.

Elle posa la main sur la sienne, au volant. Il n’eut aucun mouvement de retrait.

— Merci." dit-elle seulement.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario fait une petite démonstration de sa vivacité.  
> À l’occasion, Leo peut être un ami pitoyable.

Depuis trois jours, plus personne n’osait approcher Leo.

Irascible, maladroit dans ses gestes, même les habitués du pub s’en tenaient au strict minimum de conversation.

À l’académie, ce fut le responsable de l’exposition en cours qui en fit les frais, un grand type très maigre qui donnait toujours l’impression lorsqu’il marchait que ses membres allaient se détacher et tomber sur le sol. 

Il s’était arrêté auprès de Leonardo et semblait l’observer. Son coude droit reposait sur son avant-bras gauche et il se tenait le menton en parlant. Il le faisait toujours, les étudiants savaient qu’il était complexé par cette espèce d’excroissance en forme de haricot.

« Nous avons une offre qui nous semble intéressante pour l’une de vos peintures, Leonardo, dit-il enfin, nous attendons juste votre accord pour l’expédier à son acheteur potentiel. 

— Laquelle ? fit Leo, laconique et soupçonneux en ajoutant quelques touches de terre-de-Sienne au vêtement de son sujet.

— Les mains en prière.

— Tiens, pardi !

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— J’ai de forts soupçons de l’identité de l’acquéreur potentiel. C’est non.

D’un geste agacé, il rejeta sa brosse dans le liquide solvant.

— Son offre est très intéressante, remarqua le pauvre homme, décontenancé.

— Pas assez.

L’autre le regarda malmener les poils de la brosse qu’il essuyait :

— Je ne vous ai même pas dit…

Leo coupa, le regardant comme s’il voulait le mordre :

— Ça ne sera jamais assez. Vous comprenez ? Ce n’est pas ma peinture que cet homme achète, c’est moi !

L’homme rougit violemment. Il connaissait la légende de la vie de débauche de cet étudiant, mais qu’on en fût là… !

— Oh ! Dans ce cas, c’est tout autre chose, évidemment ! Comment peut-on traiter un artiste de votre qualité comme un vulgaire escort…

Leo éclata de rire et, en se levant pour ranger son matériel, posa une main sur le bras de son vis-à-vis :

— Vous n’y êtes pas du tout, Simps… S’il ne s’agissait que de mon corps, je serais déjà en train de composer le numéro de cet acheteur. Et croyez-moi, vous aussi !

— Da Vinci !

— Allons, ne vous frappez pas pour si peu… Mais en l’occurence, c’est mon âme qu’on veut s’offrir et mon âme n’est pas à vendre… Je dois partir, Simps, on m’attend au pub… Mon Saint-Jean Baptiste devra patienter jusque demain.

— C’est étrange, dit encore l’importun, d’habitude, vous commencez toujours par peindre les yeux.

— C’est bien là tout le problème… Allez, dégagez, mon vieux, par pitié ! Ne me tournez pas autour comme une guêpe qui courtise un soda. Je vous assure, vous n’aimeriez pas me voir en colère ! »

Simpson fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres et lui tourna le dos. Leo le regarda s’éloigner et sourit à voir son allure. Il mettait tant d’application à paraître digne que son corps protestait et revendiquait sa propre indépendance.

Ça devait être horrible de se sentir à ce point mal dans sa peau.

Comme les autres jours, il fut tenté de faire un détour par la bibliothèque pour aller consulter ce qu’elle possédait comme ressources en matière d’art arabo-normand. Il restait là, planté devant l’entrée, faisait quelques pas pour s’en éloigner, puis revenait… Non, il ne fallait pas. Malgré tout, il ‘agissait de creuser un domaine auquel il connaissait bien peu. Il consultait les heures d’ouverture. Mais, faire taire cette curiosité fiévreuse qui l’envahissait tout entier depuis trois jours. (De nouvelles connaissances, Leo !) Il tournait à nouveau le dos à la porte. Non ! (Découvrir des vestiges que personne n’a jamais vus !)

Il jeta un dernier coup d’oeil en arrière et courut vers son arrêt de bus comme on fuit.

***

Enfin, il pleuvait !

Au lieu de chercher refuge à l’intérieur, les clients avaient envie de danser sur le trottoir et demandaient à replier la bâche qui couvrait la terrasse. Hors de question, bien sûr et ils n’y croyaient pas vraiment en formulant leur requête, mais c’était juste une façon de dire : on est heureux, on va enfin retrouver un peu de fraîcheur. Leo lui-même se sentait gagné par cette joie juvénile. Son sourire lui revenait, par-ci par-là au fil de l’après-midi.

Et puis vint huit heures.

Lucas entra, suivi de Riario. Le patron lança un regard furibard en direction des pompes à bière, Riario fit un signe discret de la tête. Ils gagnèrent tous deux la table qu’ils avaient occupée la première fois.

(Le mur dans le dos, la porte et l’extincteur à proximité…) se rappela Leonardo.

Lucas sortit quelques papiers et Riario ouvrit son MacBook. C’est à nouveau lui qui vint prendre les commandes. Deux cafés cette fois. L’humeur n’était sans doute plus au Barolo.

« Plus personne à convaincre avec un vin de qualité, Comte ? dit Leo, goguenard.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Vanessa venait de surgir des cuisines pour le saluer d’un grand sourire.

— Vanessa ! dit-il, enjoué. Comment allez-vous ?

— Bien. Très bien, merci monsieur… Je… elle sortit un petit paquet de sous le comptoir. Leo s’était vaguement demandé depuis trois jours ce que ça pouvait être, mais sans y accorder plus d’attention. Je suppose que la musique ne vous manque pas, mais… c’est un enregistrement de chants orthodoxes repris par la chorale de mon école. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus personnel qu’un autre CD…

Il prit le paquet, serra plusieurs fois les lèvres, manifestement touché :

— Je... Je ne sais que dire… Ça me fait réellement plaisir. Mais, Vanessa, je… Enfin, merci, vraiment. Il glissa le cadeau dans la poche de sa veste et la regarda, clignant une fois des yeux, lentement, pour un autre signe de gratitude, puis s’approcha de la caisse pour payer ses consommations.

Tommaso les encaissa et trouva même un merci quelque part dans la colonne « mode civilisé » de son répertoire. 

— Vous avez tous eu une révélation, ou quoi ?" s’offusqua Leo, abasourdi, quand Riario fut à mi-chemin de sa table.

Les autres l’ignorèrent. 

Incompréhensible !

Deux secondes plus tard, quatre hommes surgirent dans le pub, armés de pistolets. Les clients se sauvèrent tandis que les agresseurs encerclaient la table du fond, criant « Lucas Webb ! Lucas Webb ! Tu nous suis ! »

Il leva les mains, et regarda, pétrifié, le visages de ses agresseurs, le front plissé, comme à la recherche d’un souvenir.

Riario bondit. Deux lames sortirent comme par magie de par-dessous ses manches. D’un coup, il entailla les poignets qui portaient les armes de chaque côté. Les hommes crièrent, le sang gicla. Droit sur les deux qui lui faisaient face, il plongea, accroupi, pour leur entailler les jarrets puis, tandis qu’ils se penchaient, leur plonger les deux lames dans le cou. Un pivot pour achever les deux premiers et la messe était dite.

Personne ne pipait mot. Ils n’avaient eu le temps de rien voir.

Mais on entendait déjà les sirènes sur Bayswater Road…

Le Comte donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte donnant sur la cour, prit Lucas Webb par le bras et l’entraîna derrière lui.

"Tom… tu replies tout leur bazar, ordinateur et papiers, dit Leo… tu laisses juste les tasses et tu les renverses, ça fera plus authentique. 

— Comment, ça ?

— On n’aura pas à expliquer qu’un alien a massacré quatre type à lui tout seul… 

— Putain, il sort d’où ce mec ? fit Tom en allant rassembler les affaires des deux fuyards. J’ai toujours su qu’il était parent avec Satan et sa clique ! »

***

Niccolo avait écouté le récit de la bagarre en se gavant de cacahuètes qu’il avait apportées pour la soirée sur le Maureen. Vanessa avait pensé aux pizzas - végétarienne pour Leo - et Tom avait dérobé un bloc de parmesan dans une crèmerie qu’aucun des quatre amis ne fréquentait jamais. C’était un principe de base, ne jamais voler ses commerçants attitrés.

"Est-ce que vous allez enfin m’expliquer qu’est ce qui vaut autant de mansuétude de votre part à ce Judas ? fit Leo, alors qu’il décapsulait les bières comme s’il arrachait le cou au fautif.

— Tu rigoles, hein ? dit Tom, plein d’espoir.

— Ouais, bon, je sais qu’il n’est pas question de mansuétude de ta part à toi, Tom, mais… Enfin, Vanessa ! On aurait dit une groupie face à son chanteur préféré, ce soir. Et ce cadeau… !

— Ben, moi, je trouve plutôt normal qu’elle ait eu un petit geste d’attention, protesta Nico.

— Tu ne comptes pas. Si Vanessa disait qu’il fait frais dehors en pleine canicule, tu abonderais dans son sens.

Nico, boudeur, reprit des cacahuètes. 

— Je parie qu’il ne sait même plus ce qui s’est passé à l’hôtel de ce salopard, prévint-il les autres.

— Quoi ? Que… qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda en effet Leonardo.

Vanessa le regarda, claqua sur la table basse la roulette à pizza et sortit.

— Leo, tu n’es pas sérieux ? répéta Tommaso… 

— Merde ! Arrêtez vos mystères ! Dites-moi, au lieu de me regarder comme si je prétendais être le Christ ressuscité !

Tom se frappa le front, Nico déclara :

— T’es vraiment une merde, comme ami quand tu t’y mets… et il fit un rappel de la triste mésaventure de Vanessa.

— Je… et je l’ai su ? s’étonna Leo quand il eut terminé.

— On en a discuté une heure entière avec elle, pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Tu étais là !

Leonardo se frotta le visage :

— Il faut que j’arrête ce mauvais trip… Je… j’ai des visions la nuit, je ne pense plus qu’à… à découvrir autre chose, un autre monde…

— Et tu fumes beaucoup de ce machin, je parie, dit Tom, avec un mouvement de la tête en direction de la pipe à opium.

— Je ne parviens plus à m’endormir sans ça, ni à simplement réfléchir ! Merde, quel con… je vais chercher Nessa. Il se leva, mais se retourna pour dire, avant de sortir : Il n’empêche, s’il ne l’avait pas enlevée en premier lieu, il n’aurait pas eu à la tirer de ce mauvais pas non plus !

— C’est ça. Si tu rêves, rêve sur écran géant ! ricana Nico. Même Riario n’oserait pas refuser un ordre de son salopard de père, tu es conscient de ça, hein ? Ou alors tu n’as pas encore compris ce qu’est la Forza ?"


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura et Fausta.  
> Le campement des fouilles.

Laura Cereta attendait Girolamo à l’aéroport de Palerme avec le tout-terrain du chantier.

« Départ précipité ? s’inquiéta-t-elle en disciplinant son chignon de cheveux blonds.

— Oui. Je dois disparaître quelque temps de l’entourage de mon père. Je lui ai joué un tour récemment. Des gars de Turin ont trahi le stratagème. Il est furieux et je tiens à ma peau, malgré tout.

— Des nouvelles de votre recrue potentielle ?

Elle lui alluma une cigarette. Il adorait conduire, elle lui avait automatiquement passé le volant.

— Il ne viendra pas.

— Oh ! Zut !

— Ça vous fait regretter d’avoir éliminé Rodrigo ? sourit-il, car il anticipait la réponse.

— Ce porc ? Mon dieu, non ! Son seul souvenir me donne encore la chair de poule. Comment j’ai pu vivre vingt ans avec lui m’est un mystère. Nous avons malgré tout bien avancé, vous verrez… le troisième mur a révélé des choses surprenantes.

Il s’anima :

— Oh ! J’ai tellement hâte de le voir ! J’ai trouvé un document qui me semble intéressant, à Londres… dans ma valise, regardez !

Elle se tourna vers la banquette arrière, trouva l’attaché-case et l’ouvrit. Son regard tomba sur une photo :

— C’est remarquable… est-ce que c’est de…

— Da Vinci. J’ai voulu la lui acheter, mais il a deviné que l’offre venait de moi et m’a fait savoir par l’intermédiaire que sa conscience n’était pas à vendre.

Elle l’avait observé et demanda :

— Comment est-il ?

— Brillant, chaleureux, parfois un peu naïf, libre, très libre et…

— Et ?

— Insensible quand besoin est.

— Hélas, tout ça me donne encore plus envie de le rencontrer. »

Elle mit la photo de côté d’un geste décidé, trouva le document de la bibliothèque du British Museum et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Il fixait la route monotone, impatient de découvrir ce qui avait été mis à nu, mais hanté par un certain vague-à-l’âme.

Il avait laissé trop d’ombres flottantes, dans son tableau londonien.

***

Peu après que Leo et Vanessa eurent rejoint les deux autres à l’intérieur du Maureen, ils entendirent des pas sur les marches. On frappa doucement à la porte.

Leo ouvrit et, grognon, se détourna du visiteur en lui faisant un signe d’entrer.

« Je suis navré de déranger une autre réunion amicale, dit Riario, mais je pars demain et…

— Nous avons vos documents et ordinateur, dit Leo. Asseyez-vous, Comte. Après ce que nous avons vu ce soir, vous comprenez… Il s’anima : Bon dieu de merde, quand je pense que je vous prenais pour un bureaucrate ! Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ainsi ?

— Je vous l’ai dit, je crois, Artista : dans la milice de Forza. J’y suis entré à douze ans, ça fait une belle période de formation, jusqu’à vingt-cinq ans, non ? L’expérience du terrain a fait le reste.

Il glissa un regard aux autres, dans l’attente d’un trait de Tommaso ou Nico. Il ne vint pas.

— Vous exécutez des gens ? voulut savoir Leo.

— Oui.

— Vous en torturez ?

— Cela peut arriver, quand une plus grande discrétion est requise.

— Shit ! fit l’artiste. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et fit un tour sur lui-même… Vous nous dites ça comme un boulanger dirait j’ai fait mon pain. C’est vraiment aussi banal que ça pour vous ?

— Ça ne l’est pas. Pas plus que ce n’est ce que je préfère dans mon travail, mais… eh bien ! c’est la Forza, n’est-ce pas, pas l’UNESCO !

Leo allait poser une autre question, mais il se rendit compte à temps de son incongruité. D’ailleurs, une autre question, de Nico, allait appeler la réponse qu’il aurait obtenue :

— Vous partez pour fuir la police ? demanda le jeune homme en lui présentant le plat de cacahuètes. Riario refusa d’un geste poli et dit :

— Je pars pour éviter la vengeance de mon père : je lui ai joué un tour qu’il n’a pas goûté du tout et dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut disparaître un moment… Et puis, d’autres occupations m’appellent en Sicile.

Il croisa le regard de Leo. Tous deux détournèrent les yeux au plus vite. Pourtant, il voulait encore tenter sa chance et demanda, quitte à déstabiliser les autres : Avez-vous reçu la visite de Fausta, Leonardo ?

À la surprise de ses amis, Leo cria :

— Non ! Non ! Je ne crois pas un instant à votre Fausta ! Acceptez-le une fois pour toutes !

— Donc vous l’avez vue, sourit Riario. Très bien. Elle reviendra souvent… Et maintenant, si vous me rendiez mon ordinateur et les quelques documents que j’ai abandonnés au Shelter, je pourrais enfin vous laisser entre amis.

Leo trouva ce qu’il demandait dans un coffre de rangement sous la banquette et dit, rageur, en lui tendant le tout :

— Bon voyage, Comte. À ne plus vous croiser !

— Adieu, Da Vinci. Mais à votre place, je n’y compterais pas trop. »

***

Le soleil se couchait sur les collines de Catane et dans le silence s’imaginait le début du monde, juste après que les grands éclats se furent tus.

Après un bain de trois semaines dans le bouillonnement de Londres, Riario tendait l’oreille, cherchant en espérant n’en trouver aucun, un bruit de circulation, au loin. Mais rien. Rien que le froufrou de l’eau au lit du ruisseau tout proche et, dans les tentes, un murmure de confidences à voix basses.

Tous ceux qui dormaient ici avaient préféré cette rupture partielle avec ce qui rappelait le confort. Dans la tente de droite, quatre étudiants ghanéens qui ne parlaient aucune langue européenne. Dans une canadienne, un couple de professeurs de l’université de Florence, deux militants qui auraient préféré mourir que de trahir la mission actuelle à la Forza. Dans la tente de gauche, plus grande, où dormaient aussi Laura Cereta et Girolamo, quatre amis de longue date qui avaient décidé de larguer leur confort du campus de Boston pour découvrir l’Europe « à la dure ». Laura les avait logés trois semaines, peu après la mort du Commandant Rodrigo et ils avaient décidé de la suivre pour participer aux fouilles pendant au moins un an. La quatrième tente était réservée au matériel, documents et ordinateurs dont ils avaient tous besoin.

À cette heure, juste avant de dormir, se disaient des secrets et confidences qui ne pouvaient se partager qu’entre complices.

« Sans vous, je serais en prison, Girolamo, je ne goûterais ni cette quiétude, ni l’exaltation de la découverte. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

— Personne ne vous aurait laissé vous débattre seule en sachant ce qu’était ce bourreau de Rodrigo, Signora, je n’ai aucun mérite. Le hasard de ma naissance a juste voulu que celui qui réclamait vengeance pour sa mort se trouve être mon père… Qui se ressemble s’assemble, à l’occasion, a des accents de vérité.

— Vous ne m’avez jamais parlé de votre enfance ou de votre jeunesse à ses côtés et cela me laisse supposer le pis.

— Je ne les évoque jamais, en effet. C’est mieux comme cela et vous êtes bien placée pour le comprendre.

— En effet ! À quoi bon réveiller les douleurs ? Oh ! Vous entendez ? Un faucon lanier ! Venez, allons voir notre fameux troisième mur à présent que les autres sont couchés… Je veux vous laisser le contempler seul, je resterai en retrait, juste pour le plaisir de voir vos yeux briller. »

Il lui sourit, ils s’emparèrent d’une lampe torche et descendirent dans la pièce mystérieuse mise au jour après six mois de fouilles. 

Sur le mur, juste devant lui, Fausta souriait dans l’éclat sublime de chacun de ses abacules.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo déjoue une ruse.  
> Thomas Webb veut du saucisson.

« C’était une ruse, une mise en scène. » dit Leo à Lucas Webb. 

Alors que ce dernier, Nico et Tom le dévisageaient, il expliqua : « en se faisant votre défenseur face à ces quatre types, il se ménageait votre reconnaissance. En réalité, c’étaient probablement des petites crapules de bas étage payées pour vous faire peur et qui ignoraient à quoi elles s’exposaient.

— Même pour Riario, c’est un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ? dit Nico.

— En quoi ? Une vie humaine n’a pas beaucoup de poids pour lui, ça on le sait, il nous l’a pratiquement dit tel-quel hier, sur le bateau. »

Vanessa entra à ce moment-là.

Quatre heures l’après-midi, le pub somnolait dans les parfums de cuisine du midi et au son de la bande originale du film “V for Vendetta“, que Leo faisait tourner en boucle sur son lecteur ces derniers temps. Elle embrassa Leo, Nico et Tom, salua Lucas et s’en fut préparer le bar pour l’heure du rush.

« Admettons, dit Lucas. C’est vrai que quatre morts ne comptent pas… mais il était là pour me faire signer des documents importants qui me liaient au marché que j’avais passé verbalement avec Della Rovere ! Je veux dire… il n’aurait pas saboté son propre travail juste pour se mettre dans mes bonnes grâces tout de même ?

— Justement ! Leo se leva pour aller chercher une chemise derrière le comptoir, revint et la tendit à son patron en se rasseyant : lisez !

Tandis que l’homme s’exécutait, Tommaso alla servir quatre bières à la pompe Stella sans quitter Lucas des yeux. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Vanessa :

— Il n’a pas l’air de percuter, le pauvre, murmura-t-il, moqueur.

Elle pouffa, mais ajouta, à voix basse elle aussi :

— Leo a tort.

— Comment, ça ?

— Je ne crois pas qu’il y avait une embrouille contre le patron.

— Ouais… je comprends que tu puisses avoir de la sympathie, mais ne lui plante tout de même pas une auréole au sommet du crâne, hein, Nessa. C’est tout de même la Forza, tu te rappelles ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

— Peut-être. C’est juste une intuition. »

Tom retourna à la table pour poser un verre de bière devant chacun et un énorme plat de cacahuètes au milieu… enfin, plus près de son milieu que du leur.

« Je ne vois rien de spécial, Da Vinci, dit enfin Lucas.

— Ces documents sont des leurres, bon sang ! dit Leo, un peu agacé. Si Lucas lisait si mal, il avait toutes les chances, en effet de tomber dans les pièges ! Où les gens avaient-ils la tête ? Lisez les petits caractères en bas de page trois, insista-t-il. Lisez à voix haute.

Lucas chercha ses lunettes, les posa sur son nez et lut :

— Le présent document et tous ses articles seront nuls et non avenus à défaut de porter les signatures des représentants des deux parties en date du 25 août 2018… Oui… eh bien, j’ai signé ! Là ! fit-il en pointant son paraphe du doigt.

Leonardo leva les mains : 

— Mais pas lui ! Il a été … interrompu — Leo fit en l’air le signe des guillemets — par vos agresseurs.

Tom frappa du poing dans la paume de sa main :

— Par des hommes qu’il aurait payés pour ça ! Bon sang, c’est brillant, Leo !

— Oui, mais, tenta encore Lucas, quel intérêt avait-il à ce que cet accord soit nul ? Pourquoi tout ce tralala ?

Leo sortit de sa poche une feuille pliée en quatre :

— Parce que ce document-ci est le contrat prévu par Della Rovere… attendez-vous à ce qu’on vous le présente insidieusement, sur un coin de table entre deux coups de vent dans les jours qui viennent… et il stipule que vous lui vendez tous les chantiers pour une somme qui ne payerait même pas un pub comme le Shelter de Wimbledon… C’est à ça que devait servir votre reconnaissance : à vous rendre plus confiant encore !

Lucas avait pâli, puis rougi :

— D’où tenez-vous celui-ci ?

— De son ordinateur. Je l’ai copié sur une clef et imprimé pour vous.

Il alla se placer derrière son patron pour souligner du doigt ce sur quoi il voulait attirer son attention :

— Regardez : pour mieux faire passer le véritable contrat, on lui a donné l’apparence d’un document banal, sans l’en-tête de celui-ci. Et maintenant, lisez encore une fois à voix haute les clauses de ce document-ci, en tout petit !

— Le présent document est le seul accord de passation de propriétés valable entre les deux contractants et signataires… Putain ! Je vais les faire buter ! conclut Lucas, crescendo.

Les trois autres s’emparèrent de leurs verres pour les mettre à l’abri de tout éclat. Mais au lieu de renverser la table, Lucas se leva pour arpenter sa longueur, qui, quand il était en mode rage, ne faisait guère plus d’un pas et demi.

— À propos de tueries, Lucas, osa Leo, j’aimerais que vous nous teniez tous les quatre à l’écart de tout règlement de compte de ce genre… 

— Tout ce que vous voudrez… Quand vous m’aurez piégé ce Comte de mes deux et me l’aurez ramené ficelé comme un saucisson. Ici même !

Leo recula :

— Ça ne va pas être possible.

— Comment ça ? Je vous dis, moi, que vous allez le faire !

— Non. D’une part, Riario a disparu et d’autre part, je ne jouerai pas ce genre de rôle. Jamais.

— C’est ce que nous verrons ! Vous êtes toujours mes employés, et mes contrats à moi ne sont pas des faux. Votre père y a veillé. Rompez-les et je vous mets tous les quatre sur la paille et peut-être même en cabane… Vanessa a juré sur l’honneur avoir seize ans pour être embauchée, les frais de campus de l’université de Machiavelli sont couverts en grande partie par les chèques que je signe, j’ai un dossier épais comme un dictionnaire sur Masini et quant à vous, votre dealer est un de mes hommes et témoignera quand je le voudrai… La même filière qui protège les affaires qui se font dans mes pubs vous enverra tous derrière les barreaux… Alors c’est ça ou la peau de ce fils de pute de Riario. C’est clair ?

Nico était sur le point de dire quelque chose, Leo l’en empêcha d’un regard appuyé et d’un geste de la main. Il dit :

— Pourquoi nous ? Vous devez bien avoir des spécialistes pour ce genre de boulot, non ?

Lucas empocha la feuille de contrat restée sur la table et mit la chemise sous son bras en regardant Leo avec un sourire :

— Parce que vous êtes un génie et un habile négociateur, Da Vinci. On vous l’a assez dit ces derniers temps je crois, non ? »

Quand il fut sorti, Leonardo tomba sur une chaise : « Je crois qu’on y est jusqu’au cou !

— On t’aidera, dit Tommaso.

— Oui… On fera tout ce qu’on pourra, confirma Nico.

— Et moi, je veux en être aussi, dit Vanessa… Il faut toujours une femme dans les situations épineuses. Souvent, c’est elle qui garde le mieux la tête sur les épaules ! »

Les trois garçons y virent une boutade, elle pas du tout.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico en cage... (des souvenirs ?)  
> Giovanni rend visite à Leo.  
> Tom se fait une amie.

Nico distinguait à peine la silhouette sombre à travers une brume orangée tachetée de gris. 

Il y avait des rires, lointains. 

Il avait mal à la tête. 

Dans son esprit, il écarquillait les yeux, mais il savait que dans la réalité ses paupières étaient juste entrouvertes. 

Il avait horriblement chaud. 

Quelque chose lui piquait les jambes et les bras. 

Il se redressa sur un coude, tenta de s’asseoir. Le vertige l’obligea à se recoucher.

Il étendit la jambe gauche trop brusquement. Ses orteils se heurtèrent à quelque chose de dur. AWWW !

« Vas-y doucement, dans un premier temps, jeune Nico. Tu viens tout de même de dormir dix-huit heures d’affilée !

Cette voix… Mon dieu, non !

— Comte Riario ? Qu…Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez fait ? Je suis où, là ?

— On dit “où suis-je“, Nico ! Je t’ai enlevé, j’en ai bien peur… Chut ! Oui, je sais, c’est très mal. N’use pas ton énergie à m’insulter, je t’assure que ça ne changera rien à la suite des événements.

Nico tenta de crier :

— Pourquoi ? À quoi pourrais-je bien vous servir ?

L’homme était assis, jambes reposant sur une caisse, et se préparait un plateau repas de fruits et de pain. Nico se mit à saliver… Il était en short de pyjama et T-shirt, on l’avait donc surpris dans son sommeil sans doute et il n’avait plus mangé depuis près de vingt-quatre heures.

— Pour l’instant, tu n’es qu’un appât. Je pense avoir bien choisi : il n’était pas question que je fasse ça à notre douce Vanessa et je ne supporterais pas ce grossier merle de Masini, même en cage et transpercé de multiples flèches et lames !… Ah ! Signora Cereta ! Avez-vous déjà vu un ange de près, dites-moi ?

La silhouette qui s’avançait était plus nette déjà, la brume orangée se dissipait. Une grande dame blonde en pantalons corsaires et chemisier gris s’essuyait le front du dos de la main :

— En effet ! C’est bien un ange, Girolamo.

Sa voix souriait, admirative.

— Ne vous en approchez tout de même pas de trop près : dans dix minutes il pourrait être furieux.

La voix du Comte était moqueuse, Nico sentait effectivement un petit noyau de colère grossir au creux de son estomac. Mais il ne le montrerait pas. Il savait combien les colères enfantines étaient risibles, et qu’était-il d’autre aux yeux de cet homme dangereux qu’un gamin inoffensif ? 

Par malheur, sa logique semblait hors service, enrayée par la peur, il menaça :

— Leo viendra me chercher !

— Mais j’y compte bien, dit Riario, dans un rire, pour quelle autre raison serais-tu ici ?

L’homme se leva et chuchota quelques mots à sa compagne, qui lui répondit tout bas qu’il devrait plutôt tenter de dormir. Il disparut du champ de vision de Nico, elle glissa l’assiette qu’il avait préparée au prisonnier et promit, avant de s’éloigner à son tour : 

— Ce ne sera pas long, jeune homme. Dès que votre ami sera arrivé, vous serez à nouveau libre de vos mouvements… »

Après quelques essais supplémentaires, il parvint enfin à rester assis. Son regard avait retrouvé toute son acuité. Il découvrit son environnement.

Il se trouvait dans une cage, sur un lit de paille, comme un vulgaire lapin dans sa garenne. Tout autour et au-dessus de lui, la toile d’une grande tente vert kaki. Sur des tables, des ordinateurs, des livres, des pierres…

Un camp de fouilles archéologiques !

Il devait être en Sicile.

Oui, Leo le trouverait aisément et ferait d’une pierre deux coups : le récupérer et capturer ce salopard de Comte pour Lucas !

Il sourit, but à la gourde que la "Signora“ lui avait passée et mangea de bon coeur.

***

Giovanni della Rovere avait reçu pour mission d’avertir Leonardo du sort de son jeune ami dès son retour de Palerme.

Par bonheur, l’oncle Alessandro avait décidé de se retirer quelques jours dans sa villa de Rome, il ne serait de retour à Londres que dans deux jours.

Son épouse étant désormais sortie de l’hôpital avec une assurance de sa guérison, plus aucune tâche ne semblait oppressante à Giovanni. Il avait vraiment craint pour sa vie et de se savoir éloigné d’elle pour le bon plaisir de son sadique d’oncle lui avait donné par moment des envies de tout risquer pour le simple plaisir de tordre le cou au pacha.

Comparé à ce sentiment d’impuissance et d’angoisse, plus rien ne pouvait l’ébranler.

Il venait de mettre le peintre au courant de l’enlèvement et, gigantesque dans le petit bateau de l’artiste, il le regardait réfléchir à une parade, chercher désespérément une issue autre que celle proposée. Il en avait vu des centaines comme lui, affolés comme un chat dans un sac ou encore les yeux hagards fixés sur un objet quelconque, prisonniers de la panique.

Leonardo avait promis à l’instant de tout révéler de l’existence des fouilles de Catane si on ne lui rendait pas Machiavelli.

« Si vous tenez à votre jeune ami, je ne ferais pas ça, Da Vinci : mon cousin serait impitoyable, je vous le garantis, dit il. Il peut se montrer souple à l’occasion, mais révélez ces fouilles à mon oncle et vous verrez pourquoi Girolamo est le numéro deux de Forza. Il se bat dans tous les domaines comme sur le terrain : il est vif, précis et brutal… Rien à voir avec l’être faible et docile que vous avez cru voir en lui.

— Je… De quoi… Oh ! je vois, vous parlez de mon allusion de l’autre soir… Admettez qu’il y a de la faiblesse dans votre obéissance aveugle ! dit Leo en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Nous avons nos raisons, que vos vingt-cinq ans vous empêchent de deviner… Allons, soyez réaliste, jeune homme : vous rendre en Sicile est la seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour récupérer Niccolo Machiavelli. Il lui tendit une carte. Contactez-moi à ce numéro dès que votre décision sera prise, mais ne tardez pas : dans deux jours, le pacha sera de retour et je ne pourrai plus assurer une parfaite transmission de nos arrangements à Giro.

Leo fronça les sourcils en entendant ce diminutif :

— Vous semblez avoir de l’affection pour lui.

— De partager les mêmes expériences et adversités renforce les liens qui existent au préalable… Girolamo est mon parent et nous avons les mêmes ennemis, mortels et autres… » 

Il coupa court à toute autre intrusion de la part de ce curieux en le saluant d’un bref signe de tête et il sortit.

Dès qu’il eut fait de la place, Fausta réapparut. 

« La robe, la coiffe et tout ! »

« Cherche ! Cherche, Artista ! »

« Un trésor. La vie de milliers de gens. Ma vie ! »

« Cherche-moi ! »

***

Laura n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître les deux gaillards qu’elle attendait à l’aéroport. Le grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix, en veste voyante ouverte sur une poitrine très poilue et barbe triomphante et le fameux Leonardo, grands gestes, plutôt débraillé lui aussi, cheveux mi-longs en désordre et barbe de trois jours.

Elle se surprit à sourire intérieurement avant même que d’ôter ses lunettes noires pour leur faire un grand signe de la main.

Ils s’approchèrent, sourcils froncés, fermés comme le plus prestigieux de chantiers de fouille, mais elle avait vu bien d’autres épreuves dans sa vie et dit, tout sourire en leur tendant la main : « Je suis la directrice du chantier à Catane, Laura Cereta.

Ils acceptèrent malgré tout la main tendue, mais Tomasso commenta, acerbe :

— L’amie de notre très chère majesté reptilienne, donc !

Cela la fit rire et elle rétorqua :

— Et vous devez être Tommaso Masini, ce mal-embouché de primate ?

Il sembla amusé, elle jugea qu’il n’était donc pas entièrement dépourvu de qualités.

— Je suppose que c’est de bonne guerre, dit-il, avec un clin d’oeil… On vous suit, beauté !

Elle le prévint, l’index sur sa poitrine :

— N’essayez pas le charme voyou avec moi, monsieur Masini, je n’y suis guère sensible… Mais c’est gentil à vous de l’avoir tenté, dit-elle avec un clin d’oeil en retour.

Ils a suivirent sans plus un mot et montèrent dans le tout-terrain.

— Girolamo devait venir en personne, mais j’ai mis une bonne dose de somnifère dans son Perrier... Votre jeune ami se porte bien, mais il s’ennuie et sera content de vous voir… ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir sortir enfin de sa cage.

— De sa cage ? s’offusqua Leonardo.

— Vous auriez préféré qu’on le lie à un poteau, comme des sauvages ?

— Quel besoin y avait-il de l’empêcher de se déplacer ? Votre chantier se trouve au milieu de nulle part… c’est du moins ce que j’ai cru voir sur la carte satellite !

Laura se gara sur le bas-côté, chose tout à fait interdite le long de l’autoroute :

— Vous avez vu le chantier ? dit-elle, plus pâle, se retournant vers lui.

— Seulement parce que je sais qu’il existe, rassurez-vous. Il faut vraiment le chercher pour détecter les bâches kaki dans cette immense superficie de même ton.

Elle mit le clignotant et s’engagea à nouveau sur la route :

— Vous m’avez fait peur ! Ce serait vraiment le plus mauvais moment pour se faire repérer par la Forza. Nous sommes sur le point de mettre au jour une deuxième pièce… Vous allez adorer Fausta, Leonardo. Un artiste comme vous saura…

— Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais aimer Fausta, Signora Cereta, elle empoisonne mes nuits depuis dix jours.

— Oh ! Vous aussi ? C’est bien la preuve qu’il existe de la magie là-dessous : les collaborateurs du chantier et moi-même dormons comme des bébés, voyez-vous : seul Girolamo subit ces insomnies.

— Pauvre garçon ! commenta Tommaso… Vous croyez que ça lui passerait avec un bon gros baiser bien mouillé sur le front ?

Laura éclata de rire :

— Vous me plaisez bien, monsieur Masini !

— Vous voyez ? » triompha-t-il dans le rétroviseur.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des amis se retrouvent... des ennemis aussi !

"Où est Vanessa ? voulut d’abord savoir Nico.

— À Londres. Il fallait que quelqu’un qui connaisse suffisamment la routine du pub reste sur place pour guider nos remplaçants, dit Tom. Est-ce que cette merde t’a maltraité ?

— Non, je n’ai manqué de rien. Ici, c’est le centre de tout, un genre de QG, j’ai toujours eu de la compagnie. En plus, comme il est insomniaque, il est resté ici les deux nuits d’affilée.

— Ouais… eh ben, condoléances, gamin !

— Oh, il n’est pas ennuyeux. Au contraire. »

Laura Cereta revint, prit la clef de la cage dans un tiroir et le libéra.

Il faillit tomber en s’extirpant de cet espace restreint, mais elle le soutint ; « Doucement, bel ange ! Tu n’as pas encore tes ailes, tu te rappelles ? »

Il lui sourit. Elle aussi était venue lui tenir compagnie de temps à autre.

Elle fit ensuite sortir le couple d’enseignants florentins afin de laisser aux amis l’intimité nécessaire à leurs retrouvailles. Dès qu’elle fut partie, Leo demanda à Nico qui elle était, il leur dit ce qu’elle avait bien voulu lui confier en concluant : « C’est une sacrée bonne femme : il faut voir comme ils lui obéissent !

— Tu crois qu’elle et Riario… Tom fit un geste explicite, Nico rougit un peu.

— Je dirais que non… Mais elle, elle est amoureuse, je pense. Ça se voit dans ses regards et ça s’entend au ton de sa voix.

— Ils t’ont dit ce qu’ils avaient découvert ? demanda Leo.

— Je sais juste que c’est fabuleux. Ils ont promis de me le montrer en même temps qu’à vous. »

Ils firent ensemble plusieurs fois le tour de la tente, tournant autour des tables pour rétablir la circulation dans les jambes de Nico, puis le Comte apparut, accompagné de Laura.

La température ambiante tomba d’un coup tandis qu’il se retrouvaient face à face, de part et d’autre de la table, celle des repas, au centre de la tente.

« Da Vinci, dit Riario, froid comme les pôles, vous êtes venu avec votre animal de compagnie ? Vous n’avez pas tort : qui sait jamais quel carnage ils vont faire quand on les laisse seuls !

Leo le regardait droit dans les yeux :

— Comte ! Je vois que vos découvertes ne vous ont pas privé de la parole.

— Dieu m’en préserve ! Les mots s’avèrent bien utiles pour débrouiller certaines situations… Mais vous le savez mieux que quiconque, n’est-ce pas ?

— Lucas Webb veut votre peau.

— Oh oui ? Eh bien, qu’il prenne sa place dans la file.

— Le piège était habile, mais pas parfait.

Riario avança une chaise à Laura et s’assit lui-même en invitant d’un geste les trois autres à en faire autant.

— Vous ne l’auriez pas découvert sans piller mon ordinateur, cependant. Dommage, il lui aurait sauvé ses pubs et ses chantiers pour un bon moment, le temps de trouver une solution satisfaisante.

Leo fronça les sourcils et perdit un peu d’assurance :

— Comment cela ? Vous échangiez tous ses chantiers pour une somme minable !

— Pas du tout, dit le Comte en faisant tourner la bague à son doigt.

Leo se releva et coisa les bras :

— Expliquez-moi alors…

Riario l’interrompit :

— Le fichier que vous m’avez pris n’était qu’un leurre destiné à mon père. Lupo Mercuri est tellement occupé à spolier la Forza lui-même qu’il ne prend jamais le temps de lire les clauses en bas de page des contrats… Il aurait signé aveuglément. Mais pas votre patron puisque lui aurait eu en main le premier contrat, dont j’aurais été cosignataire.

Leo leva un doigt vers le ciel :

— Ha ! Mais justement ! Vous ne l’avez pas signé !

— Et vous savez pourquoi : vous étiez là.

— Mais ces pauvres types sont intervenus à temps pour vous, ricana Tom, parce que vous les aviez payés pour ça ! « Oh, merde, pas de chance ! J’étais sur le point de signer ! » grimaça-t-il.

L’autre le regarda bien en face :

— Cette idée vient de vous ? dit-il, faussement admiratif. Bravo, Masini !

— Non, Leo…

— Ah ! Tout s’explique, donc. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Leonardo : et ces hommes n’étaient pas payés non plus pour vous faire savoir que j’étais autre chose qu’un mezzo-soprano dans les choeurs de la Forza.

Les joues de Leo reprirent des couleurs, un peu trop. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, mais murmura :

— Je regrette cette insulte.

— À cause de ma victoire au pub ?

— Non, dans l’absolu. Elle était basse et indigne de nos conversations antérieures.

Riario cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, s’humecta les lèvres à sa façon habituelle et s’empressa d’expliquer :

— Mon cousin a appris entretemps que mon père avait estimé que cette menace inciterait Webb à signer… au cas où il aurait encore hésité.

Leo se reprit :

— Mais, qui nous assure que vous ne comptiez pas faire usage du document que je vous ai pris ? Et d’abord, comment avez-vous su…

— Que c’était vous ? C’est simple : mon ordinateur est muni d’un logiciel qui charge automatiquement le contenu des clefs qu’on y insère. Vous n’êtes pas le premier à tenter le coup… Mais rassurez-vous, vous serez le premier à y survivre, sourit-il, même si votre clef m’a révélé des secrets un peu inavouables. Quant à savoir si j’aurais utilisé ce document… il vous faudra vous fier au plaisir que je ressens à tromper… à gruger le… mon père.

Laura posa une main sur son bras et dit, en italien :

— Mieux vaudrait leur montrer les fouilles tout de suite, Girolamo. J’aimerais vraiment que vous tentiez encore de trouver le sommeil.

Il posa une main sur la sienne :

— Il me fuit en dépit de tout, chère Laura, mais vous avez raison, ne tardons plus à leur montrer notre bella dona. Il se tourna vers les autres : Viendrez-vous voir notre merveilleuse Fausta ? Si… si du moins vous trouvez le sujet des contrats suffisamment éclairé ? Il se leva trop vivement, manqua un pas, mais préféra en plaisanter : elle est vraiment la première à me faire perdre le sommeil dans une pareille mesure !

— Elle me hante depuis dix nuits, dit Leo… Encore une chose que je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, Comte.

— Quelles sont les autres, Artista ?

— Je vous l’expliquerai un autre jour. Montrez-moi plutôt votre chère Fausta. »

Il contourna la table et posa une main sur l’épaule de son adversaire. Riario n’eut aucun mouvement de recul. Il lui sourit, presque timide.

***

Laura adorait ces moments où, devant la mosaïque illuminée comme de l’intérieur, les yeux de Girolamo brillaient d’emballement, de fierté d’avoir été celui qui avait été choisi pour la trouver. Elle fut doublement comblée en voyant Leonardo bouche bée, partageant le même émerveillement.

Mais Leo l’avait prouvé, il était aussi un être tactile, l’idée et l’image ne le satisfaisaient pas, il devait toucher ! 

Il s’avança, tendit la main…

« Non ! cria Riario.

— Pourquoi non ?

— Pourquoi ? Enfin, Leo… Tom fronça les sourcils et serra les mâchoires : “Leo“ ? Et quoi ensuite ? “Mon ami“ peut-être ? — Enfin, Leo, si elle nous prive déjà de sommeil alors que nous ne faisons que la voir, qu’adviendra-t-il si vous la touchez ?

C’est lui, cette fois, que Leonardo regarda sans y croire :

— Vous... vous ne croyez tout de même pas sérieusement que cette chose, certes merveilleuse, est enchantée, hein ?

— Je ne crois rien à priori… Je dis seulement qu’une certaine prudence n’est peut-être pas superflue.

— Mais… Enfin, dit l’artiste avec de grands gestes à l’appui, les personnes qui l’ont mise à nu ont bien dû la toucher, non ?

— Ces personnes dorment chaque nuit à faire vibrer les toiles de leurs tentes… ce qui est loin d’être notre cas à tous deux !

Encore une fois, Tom n’aima pas ce “tous deux“. Trop de proximité dans ce “tous deux“. Il commençait à piétiner sur place.

— Tant pis ! Je veux en avoir le coeur net ! » 

Et Leonardo avança la main, caressa la surface lisse et brillante de la mosaïque du bout des doigts, avec une délicatesse d’amoureux, comme on caresserait un pétale de lys ou l’aile d’une libellule.

Il rayonnait et quelque chose de perceptible à fleur de peau se dégageait de sa personne, comme une onde, une chaleur…

Il dit, ému : « C’est si lisse et en même temps un peu poreux… si tiède et doux… on la croirait vivante !

Il se retourna pour trouver quatre visages transformés, soudain plus colorés ou pâles.

Le Comte prévint, d’une voix plus enrouée encore :

— Ne soyez pas surpris si, après vous avoir ôté votre sommeil, elle vous prend aussi vos veilles, Da Vinci.

— Vous la caressez comme une maîtresse, sourit Laura, elle pourrait en vouloir plus, méfiez-vous !

La taquinerie rendit leur souffle aux spectateurs, le voile était levé.

— Leo amoureux d’une femme de pierre : comme si c’était vraiment une première, hein ! taquina Nico.

Tom saisit la balle aussi bien lancée :

— Tu peux le dire ! Il nous déniche une de ces déesses tous les, quoi, deux mois ?

— En alternance avec des dieux tout de même, corrigea Nico, inconscient de participer à un règlement de compte.

— Assez ! cria Leo. C’est loin d’être le sujet du moment. Bon sang, cette splendeur, qui doit avoir huit-cents ans, nous parvient parfaitement intacte et tout ce que vous trouvez à évoquer c’est… ça ? Faut vous faire soigner, les gars ! Occupez-vous sérieusement de vos hormones, croyez-moi !

Quelque chose passa tout droit de la mosaïque à Leonardo dans les yeux de Riario. Laura y lut un mélange de reconnaissance et de révélation. Mais l'autodiscipline fait des miracles et il n’y paraissait plus rien quand il dit : « J’aimerais que nous comparions nos expériences face à Fausta, Da Vinci. Elle a dû vous passer de courts messages sibyllins, comme à moi, et je me demande s’ils sont les mêmes.

— Je suis d’accord. Et ne tardons pas : si j’ai bien compris votre cousin, Alessandro della Rovere sera de retour à Londres après-demain. Il vous voudra sans doute à ses côtés.

— Sans oublier que Lucas le veut, lui aussi… sous forme de saucisson, tu te rappelles ? ricana Tom.

Leo jeta un regard furtif à Riario avant de se tourner vers son ami :

— Ça n’arrivera pas.

— Quoi ? Tu as oublié les menaces ?

— Je trouverai quelque chose.

— Alors tu retombes dans le piège de cette espèce de mangouste à sonnettes ?

— La mangouste dévore les serpents, Masini. Il faut que vous vous décidiez, je ne peux pas être l’un et l’autre à la fois, remarqua Riario.

— Je parie bien que si ! Tom fit un geste de la main : une face, puis l’autre, vous voyez ? C’est pas plus compliqué que ça !

Riario faillit bondir pour lui sauter à la gorge une fois pour toutes, mais Leo le retint :

— Ignorez ça, Comte, nous avons plus important à résoudre. Nico, je te charge de tenter d’expliquer à cette tête de noeud pourquoi on ne peut pas à la fois rejeter un système et se servir de ses recettes douteuses. »

Une fois de plus, Tommaso sortit en trombe, dégoûté, déçu et pas loin d’en pleurer.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accalmie, mais toujours pas de sommeil.

Alessandro revint fort satisfait de son week-end à Rome. Si ragaillardi par les bonnes vieilles coutumes de convivialité de sa capitale — comprenez de sa résidence romaine — qu’il avait décidé de regagner Londres un jour plus tôt que prévu.

Il avait hâte de clôturer cette pénible histoire avec Lucas Webb. D’habitude, tout se passait beaucoup plus vite : les pourparlers, les contrats, tout cela était plié en une semaine au plus. Hélas, Riario traînait depuis quelque temps une espèce de nonchalance rebelle qui le trahissait. Ce petit salopard prenait un malin plaisir à freiner les avancées de Forza.

Cela sentait la vengeance à plein nez.

Il aurait pu s’en réjouir, s’il avait aimé ce garçon. Après l’avoir traité comme il l’avait fait, il aurait estimé cette révolte saine. Mais voilà, il ne l’aimait pas et d’ailleurs, une révolte n’était saine que selon les standards modernes. 

Alessandro della Rovere n’aimait pas non plus cette modernité. Lui, il ne croyait qu’au système féodal : une belle pyramide basée sur les services et leur rétribution, où tout manquement signifiait l’éradication pure et simple de l’élément défaillant. Et au sommet, là-haut, près du soleil et de Dieu, lui, Alessandro.

Oui, il y avait des signes flagrants que l’élément Riario se fissurait.

Mais assez ressassé ces idées négatives. Il allait encore lui donner une chance. Après tout, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, malgré tout : naître d’un débris du trottoir et d’un homme tout-puissant ne rendait pas facile l’identification personnelle.

Alors, magnanime, de temps en temps il lui passait une faute, comme celle de la fausse révolte de Turin.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il voulu épargner cette petite aguicheuse du pub ? Est-ce qu’il la voulait pour lui ?

Il allait lui poser la question.

Il composa sur-le-champ son numéro et attendit que Girolamo accoure.

***

À dix heures, le soir, il faisait enfin bon. Une petite brise s’était levée et jouait dans vos cheveux, caressait vos joues et vos bras brûlés de soleil et la nuit reposait vos yeux fatigués de trop d’attention et de lumière.

Les participants au chantier avaient invité Nico et Tom à les rejoindre autour de leur feu de camp où, tôt ou tard, chacun se mettrait à chanter ou danser quelque spécialité de son pays. C’était la coutume depuis le début des fouilles et aujourd’hui, tous finissaient par accompagner sans maladresse les danses et chants de pays parfois très lointains. Les jeunes gars de Boston en raffolaient.

En fin d’après-midi, Leonardo et Girolamo avaient dressé une liste des messages que Fausta leur avait transmis au cours de ses visites nocturnes, mais ils n’en avaient encore rien tiré de cohérent.

Tous deux assis devant la tente principale, où l’on avait ajouté trois lits de camp à l’attention des Londoniens, ils étaient las de sonder les mots, de les faire tourner en boucle et se taisaient.

« Leonardo, dit Riario, au bout d’un moment, vous avez dit tout à l’heure que vos insomnies étaient à ajouter aux choses que vous ne me pardonneriez jamais… Quels sont, ces griefs ?

— Ça vous importe vraiment, ou c’est juste une façon d’entretenir la conversation ? demanda le peintre, un peu moqueur, en fixant toujours le lointain.

— Je suis curieux, je n’aime pas le flou… Alors, oui, cela m’importe.

— Je… Je me suis senti trahi par vous , ce vendredi-là, quand je vous ai trouvé dans les ruines du Blackstag avec ces hommes.

— Je n’avais pourtant appris que cet après-midi-là que vous seriez impliqué dans les négociations… En aucune manière je ne vous aurais tendu un piège pour le compte de Forza.

— Et nos rencontres précédentes ? Mes amis avaient fini par croire que vous me faisiez la cour, vous savez ! 

Il avait terminé en riant et s’était tourné vers son voisin.

Riario sourit :

— Ils s’intéressent vraiment beaucoup à votre vie amoureuse, je pense ! Laissez-moi vous raconter les événements dans l’ordre… J’ai rencontré Lucas Webb en chair et en os pour la première fois le samedi. Nous avons parlé affaires, bien entendu, mais aussi d’un peu de tout. À un moment donné, il m’a dit qu’il employait et soutenait financièrement un jeune peintre particulièrement brillant. J’ignore pourquoi, j’ai tout de suite imaginé cet artiste cultivé et intelligent ici même, cherchant avec moi la clef des énigmes de la mosaïque. J’ai donc demandé à Lucas à ce que notre rencontre du lendemain ait lieu au Shelter… Après nos échanges un peu… piquants, dirons-nous, je suis allé voir vos peintures. Vous connaissez la suite. Alors, il est vrai que dès le départ j’ai espéré pouvoir vous attirer dans mon projet, mais absolument pas dans ceux de Forza. Pour ça, oui, je plaide coupable.

— Vous auriez pu me dire que vous apparteniez à ce monde ! 

— Vous croyez que nous le crions en place publique ? Nous le disons encore moins volontiers à ceux que nous apprécions, soyez-en sûr !

— Parce que le simple fait de le savoir est dangereux, déduisit Leo.

Riario confirma d’un signe de tête.

— Reste que d’enlever Nico n’était peut-être pas nécessaire.

— Seriez-vous venu ? À moins que vous ayez l’intention de me livrer à Lucas Webb, évidemment.

— Non, je ne serais pas venu. Je croyais que vous vouliez faire de moi un jouet de la Forza, je ne vous faisais plus confiance.

— J’apprécie l’emploi de l’imparfait dans cette phrase.

Leo le fixa, sourcils froncés :

— Comprenez-moi bien : j’ai toujours beaucoup de difficulté avec votre tendance à ôter des vies et à torturer des gens !

— Je le comprends. Nous vivons dans des mondes très différents et certaines de nos valeurs ne nous sont pas communes, c’est un fait. Cela ne nous empêche nullement de tenter de résoudre une énigme ensemble, si ?

— Fausta.

— Fausta.

Leo avait accordé plus d’attention au rythme de la parole et au visage de son interlocuteur, il demanda :

— Depuis combien de temps prend-t-elle vos nuits ?

— Deux mois et neuf jours.

— Seigneur ! Pas étonnant que vous ressembliez à un spectre ! Il se leva : venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose qui marche un peu pour moi et qui pourrait être plus efficace pour vous… Allez ! Je ne vais pas vous attaquer sauvagement : je me défends plutôt bien dans une bagarre, mais je n’imagine pas vous égaler, croyez-moi !

— C’est la seule raison qui vous retiendrait ?

— Non. Je crois ce que vous m’avez dit.

Alors seulement, Riario se leva et le suivit, docile, jusqu’aux lits de camp.

— Asseyez-vous, dit Leo, là, oui.

Il trouva sa pipe à opium, une antiquité dont il était plutôt fier, la remplit et l’alluma…

— Et maintenant, ouvrez la bouche et aspirez…

— Je…

— Allons ! Faites-moi confiance, je vous promets de ne pas en profiter pour vous embrasser... sourit-il. Mais je ne peux pas vous proposer une bouffée normale… à moins que vous ayez l’habitude de l’opium ?

— Ciel non ! 

— Alors, faites comme je dis. »

Il tira une bouffée de son calumet et projeta la fumée droit dans la bouche de Riario, qui inspira, se laissa prendre par le vertige et sombra enfin, très vite.

Leo lui étendit les jambes sur le lit de camp et le regarda un moment. L’artiste en lui prit les commandes de ses pensées. 

Un visage de gamin des rues un peu dangereux, un long corps musculeux qui criait force et souplesse… « Sait-il seulement que tous les ateliers se l’arracheraient ? Non. Il aime s’entourer de luxe et de belles choses, mais se croit dépourvu de charme : il est depuis trop longtemps enfermé à double tour. » 

Il se reprit et alla s’étendre sur le lit de Tom sans aucun remords : cet imbécile méritait bien de dormir sur le sol.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girolamo est un peu euphorique... Leo soigne sa moustache.

Au petit matin, trois téléphones se mirent à sonner simultanément avec insistance. Riario s’arracha à un rêve étrange et tituba jusqu’à la table : « Allo ?

— Bon sang, Giro, j’ai cru qu’il était arrivé quelque chose au camp. C’est le troisième appel collectif et personne ne répond. Vous dormez tous ou quoi ?

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Quatre heures ici, cinq chez vous… du moins si tu es toujours là où je crois.

— Bien sûr que j’y suis. Si tu as essayé de toucher Laura, elle est déjà sur le chantier… et moi, je faisais la première nuit de plus de deux heures depuis deux mois ! Merci, cousin !

— Oui, eh bien, désolé mais le pacha est rentré et veut te voir. Je lui ai dit que tu étais à Florence. Il a dit que tu n’avais rien d’important à y faire et que de toute façon blablabla et blablabla… enfin, tu connais le chapelet de tous les châtiments du purgatoire…

— Shit !

— Giro !

— Oui, je sais…

— Est-ce que Da Vinci est avec vous ?

— Oui. 

— Bon. Alors… Il semblerait que Lucas Webb veuille parler au grand patron d’un contrat, je cite, “merdique". Il veut le rencontrer le plus vite possible. Tu sais de quoi il retourne ? Le nom de Da Vinci a été prononcé.

— Oui. Je sais ce dont il est question et ça ne sent pas très bon. Je t’expliquerai. Je reprends le premier avion. Oh !… et, Giovanni, ne fais rien si tu apprends que Leonardo et son imbécile d’ami m’ont capturé, OK ?

— Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que cette embrouille ?

— Ça aussi, je t’expliquerai. Ne fais rien, ne dis rien, d’accord ?

— Ça marche. À plus, vieux ! 

Giovanni raccrocha, Girolamo soupira.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas dire à Leonardo ? fit une voix soupçonneuse.

(Oh, merde, le primate !)

— Rien qui ne tienne de près ou de loin à votre discernement, Masini. Au panier !

Tom bondit.

Esquive.

Nouvelle charge.

Saisie et torsion du poignet, coup de genou au plexus solaire.

Leo arriva, hirsute de sommeil :

— Vous n’avez pas encore fini, tous les deux ?

Le Comte maintint sa prise :

— Il faut que je vous parle d’un sujet urgent, Leonardo. Vraiment urgent.

— Dans cette position ?

Riario, debout mais un peu penché pour maintenir son adversaire à genoux, relâcha Tom.

— Au fait, merci pour votre remède de la nuit, Leo… j’ai dormi comme un nouveau-né !

— What… commença Tom, mais un regard des deux autres lui cloua le bec. Il leva les mains :OK, j’ai compris, je sors…

mais je te revaudrai ça, vermine !

Leo s’appuya sur la table et mit la main à la hanche, regardant le Comte avec réprobation :

— Ne poussez pas Tom trop loin, Comte. Si nous devons nous lancer dans des recherches, il sera de la partie et votre petite rivalité risque de devenir intenable.

— J’ai bien peur que tout ça soit remis à plus tard de toute façon. Mon père est rentré et veut me voir à propos d’un certain contrat. Lucas Webb a pris rendez-vous avec lui.

Leo inspira entre les dents :

— Ouch ! Qu’allez-vous lui dire ?

— Je l’ignore encore.

— Ne rentrez pas ! Restez ! Seul votre cousin sait où vous êtes.

Riario servit un café au percolateur et le tendit à Leo, puis en prit un lui aussi, pensif. Conscient du regard du peintre sur lui, il expliqua :

— Je tente de visualiser les gens auxquels il pourrait s’attaquer si je ne rentrais pas.

— Giovanni ?

— Non. Mon cousin et moi nous montrons toujours très distants en sa présence. En fait, il nous croit à couteaux tirés à cause du poste de second de la Forza… Faites venir Vanessa, Da Vinci. Il a appris que la mutinerie de Turin n’était qu’une ruse pour l’arracher à ses sales pattes. À l’heure qu’il est, il doit en déduire que je m’intéresse à elle.

Leo décida de le taquiner un peu et joua les offusqués, très sérieux :

— Comment ? Vanessa ne vous intéresse pas ?

— Enfin ! Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous dise… Oh ! Je vois… vous vous payez ma tête, dit-il avec un large sourire. Non, Vanessa ne m’intéresse effectivement pas dans le sens où mon père l’entend… Un morceau de pain ? C’est Alberto, notre prof florentin qui le fait. Il est délicieux.

Il présenta le panier à Leo, en prit une tranche lui-même et s’installa à la table. Leonardo l’imita.

— Vous ne mettez rien sur votre pain ?

— Non, mais servez-vous dans le frigo si vous voulez, il y a ce qu’il faut.

Leo se releva et ouvrit le petit réfrigérateur. 

Tandis qu’il faisait son choix, le Comte reprit :

— Je viens de réaliser combien mon souci de distanciation est précieux aujourd’hui : à part votre jeune amie, il n’a aucun levier affectif pour me menacer… J’admets que dans l’absolu c’est assez terrible, parce que cela dit tout sur le nombre de mes amis, mais en l’occurrence, c’est très confortable ! 

Leo revint s’asseoir face à lui et tartina son pain d’une généreuse couche de fromage frais qu’il recouvrit de confiture de fraise sous l’oeil amusé de son vis-à-vis.

À ce moment-là, Nico fit son apparition, râleur :

— Vous auriez tout de même pu m’enlever avec des vêtements ! Je me sens tout nu depuis mon arrivée.

— C’est vrai, dit Riario, navré, je regrette que Giovanni n’y ait pas pensé… il marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée de café et reprit : ça nous aurait épargné ce pitoyable spectacle.

Leo éclata de rire, Nico bougonna et Riario dit, le sourire dans la voix : va dans ma tente, tu y trouveras bien quelque chose qui pourrait t’aller.

— Vous êtes bien plus grand !

— Ce sera l’occasion de lancer la mode des pantalons à triple revers ! dit Leonardo.

— Oui, ben, vous vous valez bien, tous les deux, comme emmerdeurs, hein ?

Mais il en rit et sortit, en quête du précieux vêtement.

— Alors ? Que pensez-vous de mon idée ? finit par demander le peintre.

— Elle me plaît. Je préviendrai Giovanni. C’est d’accord, je reste.

— Yesss ! À nous l’aventure, Comte ! Vous imaginez ? Ne penser à rien d’autre qu’au mystère de Fausta : fouiller la terre et les bouquins… il vaut peut-être mieux éviter internet, si votre père est en rage, il est sûrement du genre à embaucher des hackers pour vous repérer… Oublier les clients, la foule, la pollution de Londres et cette putain de routine… Quoi ? J’ai dit un gros mot, je sais, mais…

— Votre moustache est des plus seyante, Artista !

Leo passa le doigt sous son nez et sourit :

— Ça m’arrive tout le temps. »

Il se demanda, en passant, pourquoi il se sentait si bien à ce moment précis, mais ne s’attarda pas sur l’analyse.

Il fallait à présent se concentrer sur le cas Fausta pour qu’ils puissent enfin retrouver le sommeil.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa pique une crise ... et la caisse !  
> Leo, Laura et Girolamo se penchent sur les messages de Fausta.

Vanessa passait un savon à l’un de ses prétendus assistants dans la cuisine du Shelter. Elle se promettait, ce faisant, d’arracher les yeux de Leonardo dès qu’elle le reverrait. Combien de fois l’avait-elle déjà promis en deux jours ? Au moins vingt !

Ces deux bons à rien lui donnaient plus de travail que si elle avait été seule. Sans cesse, ils interrompaient les clients au moment inopportun, elle oubliait ce qu’on lui avait demandé et s’en retournait, confuse, prier le consommateur de bien vouloir répéter.

Ou alors, ils confondaient les chutneys et les desserts, faisaient des fautes extravagantes au tableau noir du menu…

Elle perdait la tête !

Quand son téléphone sonna, elle lança un juron au plafond.

Mais elle se détendit tout de suite : Nico ! 

(Bien sûr, Leo n’osait pas appeler en personne.)

« Nessa !

— Nico ! Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu ? Ils ne t’ont pas fait de mal, au moins ?

— Non, je vais bien. Leo et Riario veulent que tu nous rejoignes en Sicile. Ils sont inquiets et disent qu’il faut absolument que tu viennes. Et surtout sans rien dire à personne.

— Oui, c’est ça, attends, je vais cueillir les billets de banque sur l’arbre de mon jardin et j’achète mon billet aussi vite.

Il rit :

— Ils ont pensé à ça aussi. Ils disent que tu dois vider la caisse, que ce sera bien fait pour Lucas.

— Et au retour je me ferai pincer pour vol… merci bien !

— Nessa, sans vouloir t’effrayer, le Comte dit que son père pourrait s’en prendre à toi. Alors, remplis un sac, là, tout de suite, et disparais ! Il y a beaucoup de vols pour Palerme. Tu atterris au Falcone-Borsellino, on sera là pour t’accueillir.

— Comment va Riario ? Ils ne l’ont pas capturé, si je comprends bien.

— Non, il pète la forme, t’inquiète.

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas l’imaginer pétant la forme ? rit-elle à son tour.

— Parce qu’il n’était pas comme ça à Londres… Allez, je raccroche parce que là, tu plantes tout et tu pars. MAINTENANT ! »

Il raccrocha.

La jeune fille jeta un regard autour d’elle, à la salle pleine, aux quatre touristes en tenues hippies (ils revivent le Londres de leur jeunes années), à la table des acteurs habitués et à Humphrey et son chapeau mou, qui venait tous les jours manger un sheppard’s pie avec le même plaisir manifeste.

Puis, Rowan laissa tomber une assiette toute pleine en cuisine.

Elle vida la caisse et fila par la porte du vestiaire du personnel, vers un pays qu’elle n’avait jamais visité.

Sur son chemin, les pavés riaient.

***

Girolamo avait un peu de rose aux joues en tendant sa liste à Leo et Laura, assis côte à côte pour tenter de résoudre le casse-tête des messages nocturnes de Fausta. 

« Ils parlent beaucoup d’amour, de passion… et je ne parviens pas à y voir de suite logique. Je les ai notés dans l’ordre de ses visites, mais est-ce bien ainsi qu’il faut les lire ? »

Ils lurent :

Fureur

Il n’est pas fait de vent

L’amertume se transforme en douceur

L’abondance de plaisir intense

Des âmes soeurs

Des ennemis confessent leur amour

Déchire la nuit de lumière

Un coeur emballé

Des amis s’éloignent

Un désir rayonnant

Il soigne vos blessures en vous blessant

Beau visage

Les tout premiers désirs

Le doux regard

Prends garde au sentier

Te sens-tu séparé de ton ombre ?

Il me donne la vie et ce faisant, la prend.

« Parfois, elle disait la même phrase plusieurs nuits d’affilée, comme pour insister. Parfois, elle ne disait rien, elle fredonnait et me regardait fixement. Je n’étais pas plus capable de dormir quand elle se taisait, car je sentais son regard, comme posé sur ma joue. »

Leo se surprit à penser que le Comte avait eu droit à un discours bien plus sexy de la part de Fausta, mais ne dit rien. Manifestement, ce genre d’allusion le gênait.

Voilà ma liste, dit-il . Autant vous dire qu’elle ne m’évoque rien, sinon une certaine urgence…

Cherche ta vraie famille

Sauve des vies, sauve MA vie.

L’oiseau du vent

Cherche, cherche !

La terre du sentier est sombre

Vois mon ombre, je vis.

Hâte-toi de voir et d’écouter

Abats ce qui te sépare de toi-même

L’âme de ton ennemi.

Laura Cereta ne disait pas un mot, mais auprès d’elle, les deux hommes sentaient les ondes d’une tension, et ne furent pas surpris de l’entendre proposer : « Essayons de les entremêler… la clef est peut-être là ? Vous avez remarqué, il y a des mots communs… et si, en fait, ils se répondaient ?

— Essayons, ça, dit Leo. 

— Procédons avec logique, suggéra Girolamo : nous allons recopier chacun le deux listes, ça nous empêchera de nous distraire l’un l’autre, de court-circuiter sans le vouloir une intuition de l’un des deux autres.

— Vous avez raison, dit Leo… c’est comme ça aussi quand je peins : l’idée passe et c’est le moment qu’un autre choisit pour m’en suggérer une autre. Adieu, l’idée !

Ils se mirent au travail.

Ils étaient appliqués comme de bons étudiants quand Tom entra : 

— Merde ! Ça serait trop demander que d’avoir une bon dieu de place à soi pour faire la sieste ?

Leo ne leva même pas les yeux, il leva le bras pour désigner la sortie du doigt.

Son ami bougonna mais sortit.

Laura ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment.

Au bout d’une grosse demi-heure, Leonardo se leva en silence pour aller se servir un café. Laura l’interrogea du regard en mimant sur ses lèvres : « Vous avez quelque chose ? » Il fit oui de la tête et agita la main dans un message « plus ou moins ».

Cinq minutes plus tard, Girolamo se levait d’un bond, chiffonnait rageusement sa feuille et se précipitait hors de la tente.

Les deux autres regardèrent le papier chiffonné avec convoitise, mais n’y touchèrent pas.

Ils devinaient assez vaguement pour l'avoir fait eux-mêmes, que ce genre d’exercice pouvait faire surgir à la surface des images et idées inopportunes et l’inconscient du Comte ne devait pas manquer de souvenirs plus glauques que les leurs.

Leo se rassit à côté de Laura et lui présenta ce qu’il avait assemblé. **

Cherche ta vraie famille

Te sens-tu séparé de ton ombre ?

Vois mon ombre, je vis.

Des âmes soeurs

Sauve des vies, sauve MA vie.

Hâte-toi de voir et d’écouter

Cherche, cherche !

Des amis s’éloignent

Le doux regard

Des ennemis confessent leur amour

Il n’est pas fait de vent

Prends garde au sentier

La terre du sentier est sombre

L’oiseau du vent

Un désir rayonnant

Il me donne la vie et ce faisant, la prend.

L’amertume se transforme en douceur

Fureur 

Un coeur emballé

Les tout premiers désirs

Beau visage

Il soigne vos blessures en vous blessant

L’abondance de plaisir intense

Déchire la nuit de lumière

Cherche, cherche !

Abats ce qui te sépare de toi-même

L'âme de ton ennemi.

« Oh, mon dieu, Leonardo ! Regardez le mien : il est presque identique !

Et je parie bien que celui de Riario l’est aussi ! » dit Leo.

Mais le Comte avait poussé le défi plus loin et avait fait de cet assemblage un texte plus fluide :

Cherche ta vraie famille, toi qui te sens séparé de ton ombre.

Vois la mienne : je vis... et nous sommes des âmes soeurs.

Sauve des vies, sauve MA vie.

Hâte-toi de me voir et de m’écouter.

Cherche, cherche, quand des amis s’éloignent.

Vois le doux regard des ennemis, il confesse leur amour, qui n’est pas fait de vent.

Prends garde au sentier, car la terre du sentier est sombre, 

Alors que l’oiseau du vent est un désir rayonnant.

Il me donne la vie et, ce faisant, la prend.

L’amertume se transforme en douceur-fureur.

Un coeur emballé par les tout premiers désirs 

Fait qu’un beau visage soigne vos blessures en vous blessant

Et l’abondance de plaisir intense

Déchire la nuit de lumière.

Cherche, cherche, ce qui te sépare de toi-même et de l'âme de ton ennemi.

Comment aurait-il pu le leur montrer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Les messages de Fausta sont issus d’une traduction de poésies de Brunetto Latini.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girolamo se rapproche de Vanessa mais fuit Leonardo.

Vanessa fut surprise de trouver la Comte pour l’accueillir à l’aéroport. Surprise et si contente que cet étranger ait fait cette démarche, qu’elle l’enlaça et l’embrassa comme elle l‘eût fait pour ses trois amis.

Il retourna l’étreinte, cligna des yeux et sourit : " Avez-vous fait bon voyage, cara ?

— Excellent ! C’était comme si c’était moi qui avais des ailes… partir vers l’inconnu… c’est si excitant ! Mais, bon sang, qu’il fait chaud ici !

— Attendez-vous à pire dehors… D’ailleurs, allons boire quelque chose de chaud avant de vous exposer au climat sicilien, du moins si vous n’êtes pas trop pressée de retrouver vos amis ?

— Oh, ce n’est pas comme si je ne les avais plus vus depuis des lustres, hein ! Je choisis de suivre vos conseils. »

Il saisit son sac en dépit des protestations de la jeune fille et ouvrit le chemin vers l’une des cafétérias de l’aéroport. Un peu gênée de marcher bras ballants à ses côtés, elle passa un bras sous le sien. 

Il se dit que cette petite rousse était comme le miel sur une blessure, que sa présence et sa spontanéité à elles seules valaient toutes les paroles de réconfort.

Et qu’il ne les méritait pas.

Dans un bain de couleurs et de sons indistincts, ils atteignirent une cafétéria-tea-room désertée par la majorité des voyageurs, qui estimaient à tort qu’une boisson fraîche était de mise.

Ils commandèrent un thé.

« Comment… » commencèrent-ils, au même moment.

Vanessa rit : « À vous l’honneur. Je réserve mon comment pour plus tard.

— Comment vous en êtes-vous tirée, au pub ? demanda-t-il tandis que la serveuse déposait un pot de lait et un sucrier devant eux. Il ajouta, à l’attention de cette dernière : est-ce que, par chance, vous fumez ? Je meurs d’envie d’une cigarette et j’ai laissé les miennes dans la voiture. Elle sortit un paquet de JPS de la poche de son jean et le lui présenta. Après avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises d’utiliser son briquet, elle le lui tendit, les joues en feu et bredouillant une excuse pour sa maladresse. Riario l’alluma du premier coup et la remercia, puis se tourna vers Vanessa :

— Alors, ce pub ?

Mais elle rit :

— Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce qui vient de se passer, là, mais ça valait une scène de comédie romantique. Elle enchaîna : le pub était un désastre. Deux jours de plus avec ces idiots qu’on m’avait dénichés comme assistants et je vous jure que j’étais bonne pour l’asile… au mieux. Du lait ? Il fit oui de la tête… et comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui veniez me chercher ? Je veux dire, je suis très flattée que ce soit vous, mais ça me surprend.

— J’ai brûlé la politesse à Masini. J’avais envie d’être celui qui vous accueillerait et besoin de prendre un peu de distance.

— Oh ! Tom est encore insupportable, hein ?

— Aujourd’hui, il n’est pas la seule raison à ma nervosité.

— Ah ! Tant mieux. Vous savez, c’est un excellent ami et il a coeur d’or, mais dès qu’il s’agit de l’attention de Leo, il devient féroce. Je l’ai vécu pendant deux mois à l’époque où Leo et moi sortions ensemble : j’ai eu droit à « poupée Barbie » — elle compta sur ses doigts — « gamine insolente », « écervelée », »souris fureteuse », "cuisse légère »…. enfin, je ne peux plus toutes me les rappeler... Mais c’est plus violent quand la concurrence est masculine, parce que le danger est multiplié par deux : entre une jolie fille et un garçon moche, Leo préférera la jolie fille, mais entre une belle femme et un bel homme, Leo choisira toujours le dernier.

Il préféra ne pas relever l’allusion et dit, en lui proposant l’assiette de gâteaux secs :

— Je ne comprends pas comment l’idée de la poupée Barbie peut traverser l’esprit de quiconque en pensant à vous !

Elle sourit, amusée par la façon dont il avait contourné l’obstacle. Il ne serait pas facile de l’amener à parler de Leo et lui.

— La plupart du temps, il plonge sur les expressions toutes faites, prêtes à l’emploi… Mais pas avec vous, maintenant que j’y pense.

— Ça ne m’atteint guère, en général, sauf au bout d’un moment…

— Ou quand c’est trop injuste ?

— Je ne crois pas qu’aucune insulte à mon égard soit jamais injuste, Vanessa, dit-il, stoïque. Je suis un criminel et un tortionnaire, je ne tente pas de me le cacher quand je suis seul à seul avec moi-même. Je ne parviens même pas à approuver cinq pour cent de mes actes et je tolère que certaines personnes me traitent comme tel… pas d’autres, c’est aussi simple que cela."

Elle était sur le point de poser une question trop personnelle mais y renonça : quelque chose brûlait sous cette impassibilité, elle le sentait. Au lieu de cela, elle lui demanda de parler de ce qu’il faisait ici.

Il fut reconnaissant de ce changement de cap, qu’il devinait délibéré et se mit à parler de Fausta, de Laura Cereta et de tous les collaborateurs du chantier.

Par bonheur, la durée du trajet lui permit d’éviter le tout dernier rebondissement de l’histoire, à savoir le contenu des messages entrecroisés.

Il n’était pas encore capable de l’évoquer en toute sérénité.

***

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Leo se décidait à rejoindre Riario sur le chantier, dans ce qu’on appelait désormais la « chambre de Fausta », que le Comte avait fait fermer et réserver à leur usage exclusif à Laura et lui-même.

Il avait envoyé tous les autres vingt mètres plus loin, là ou, croyait-il, se trouvait un autre bâtiment enfoui de la même époque.

Leo savait que le Comte le fuyait, mais il se demandait pour quelle raison. Il fouillait sans relâche ses souvenirs récents pour tenter de deviner quelle bourde il avait commise mais ne parvenait pas à en trouver une seule qui justifiât un tel rejet.

Le peintre n’avait pas du tout interprété le message de la belle Byzantine de la même manière que Riario et il avait besoin de le consulter pour trouver une voie possible à sa version de l’histoire.

Il était persuadé que la mosaïque leur demandait de fouiller sa vie, de rechercher sa famille et vraisemblablement la trace du grand amour de sa vie — fût-il mari ou amant — et que cela, point capital du message, devait sauver des vies, des milliers de vies.

Alors, au diable l’orgueil, ce soir-là il s’était décidé à faire un pas, à jeter un pont entre lui et cette tête de mule qu’il avait peut-être offusqué. 

Riario sursauta en entendant son prénom.

« Girolamo ? J’ai besoin de vous parler de ce que nous avons trouvé.

— Pas maintenant, Da Vinci, répondit l’autre, cinglant.

— Eh bien, ce sera pourtant maintenant ou jamais. Soit vous daignez m'écouter et me répondre, soit je reprends le premier vol pour Londres. Après tout, dans toute collaboration, il y a un ou plusieurs collaborateurs et moi, je n’en ai plus. Alors, je veux bien vous présenter des excuses pour l’injure inconsciente que j’ai pu vous faire, mais au nom du ciel, cessez de vous enfuir dès que j’apparais !

Le Comte ne s’était toujours pas détourné de son travail sur la deuxième partie de mosaïque qui avait été mise au jour et continua à lui tourner le dos. Il prit une grande inspiration, posa sa question et bloqua son souffle, paupières closes :

— Quelle est votre interprétation du message recomposé ?

— Elle restera partielle si personne n’éclaire un peu ma lanterne. Je crois que Fausta nous enjoint de retrouver sa généalogie et l’homme qu’elle a aimé et cela, pour sauver des vies… et ne me demandez pas de quelle manière on pourrait atteindre ce but, je l’ignore.

Riario reprit son souffle :

— Avant tout, je dois savoir… avez-vous retrouvé le sommeil, Artista ?

Leo se sentit soulagé : « Artista » voulait dire détente et bienveillance :

— Non. C’est normal : tant que nous n’aurons pas résolu l’énigme, il en sera ainsi. Vous dormez bien, vous ?

— Non. De plus en plus mal.

Enfin, il daigna faire face à son interlocuteur.

Leo s’enhardit, s’approcha et se mit à arpenter la petite pièce : 

— Vous aviez interprété le message comme moi, non ?

— Non, mais je vous parie que Laura non plus. Je pense qu’il y a autant d’interprétations possibles que d’interprètes.

— Qu’y avez-vous lu, vous ?

— Rien de bien concluant. Je préfère votre hypothèse.

Leo s’arrêta pour le regarder, bras croisés :

— Il est rare de vous voir rendre les armes aussi vite, Comte.

— Qu’importe ? Je vous suis, Leo.

— Pourquoi ?

Méfiance et soupçon.

Girolamo afficha l’un de ses demi-sourires, vint plus près et posant la main sur son épaule, convoqua pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux tout ce qu’il se répétait depuis deux jours : ce garçon et lui étaient lumière et ombre, leurs natures étaient non seulement différentes, mais opposées; enfin, ils étaient et resteraient appelés à appartenir à des camps adverses.

— Pourquoi acceptez-vous de me suivre, Girolamo ? insista Leo. Je suis votre cadet et bien plus encore en expérience : vous avez une longue histoire de tactique, de diplomatie, de combat, alors que je viens juste de me jeter à l’eau, en sachant à peine nager. Je ne doute pas de l’option que j’ai choisie, je sais qu’elle est la bonne... Mais pourquoi, vous, l’acceptez-vous ?

— Je ne suis pas de ceux qui présupposent que leurs compagnons ou ennemis omettent de réfléchir avant que de suivre un sentier inconnu. Cela traduit un genre de suffisance intellectuelle que mon éducation n’a pas encouragée. Je pars au contraire du principe qu’une logique dirige vos choix. Pas nécessairement la même que la mienne, mais j’ai suffisamment confiance en votre intelligence pour m’y fier, voilà tout.

— Ça n’est pas souvent arrivé, croyez-moi ! On me prend en général pour un pur rêveur, jouet de ses instincts et intuitions... voire de ses coups de folie. Mon père m’a toujours vu comme son plus grand échec.

— Bienvenue dans le club des fils moralement répudiés ! Le mien refuse que je l’appelle père et papa le foudroierait sur place. Il rit, amer : notez que ce mot ne me viendrait même pas, il véhicule une tendresse que je suis bien loin de ressentir, vous l’aurez compris ! »

Ce soir-là, beaucoup au camp eurent l’impression de retrouver la normale des choses en les voyant à nouveau discuter ensemble et Laura retrouva de l’espoir... un peu.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un événement grave rappelle Girolamo à Londres. Léo essaye de le convaincre de rester.

Leonardo avait mis ses amis au boulot et, jusqu’ici, les recherches généalogiques concernant Fausta avançaient bien. 

Tandis que l’équipe des fouilles poursuivait son travail, Tommaso, Vanessa, Nico et lui-même ratissaient le net à la recherche de ses ascendants et descendants.

Rien de bien surprenant à ce qu’on trouve vite le nom de ses parents, frères et soeurs et enfants, puisqu’après tout on ne représentait pas le commun des mortels sur des mosaïques. Elle appartenait bel et bien à une maison célèbre.

Au bout d’une journée, ils savaient donc qu’elle était la petite-fille d’un seigneur et cousine d’une comtesse et d’une reine de Sicile, née en 1060 et décédée en 1108 à Palerme.

Elle s’appelait Fausta Montserrat et avait épousé un certain Fabrizzio della Vecchia, condottiere décédé à l’âge de trente ans.

Leo avait fait un aller-retour à la bibliothèque de Palerme et était revenu avec une liste de références, mais il faudrait bien sûr y envoyer l’un des amis italiens pour consulter les documents. Nico avait bien quelques notions de la langue, mais pas suffisamment pour lire des documents d’une époque parfois lointaine où la langue n’était même pas standardisée. C’est sans doute Alberto ou sa femme, Audrey, les deux professeurs qui s’attèleraient à la tâche, car Girolamo et Laura, obnubilés par la deuxième mosaïque partiellement révélée ne laissaient personne d’autre y poser le doigt.

Ce soir-là, surlendemain de l’arrivée de Vanessa, alors que l’équipe presque au complet était réunie à table pour le repas du soir — les Ghanéens et Bostoniens avaient décidé de faire une escapade en ville — Nico perdit soudain patience. Au milieu d’un festin de penne al arrabiata, lui revint en mémoire que l’année académique débutait trois jours plus tard et qu’il n’était inscrit à aucun cours.

Il rumina cette idée pendant quelques bouchées puis lança, posant ses couverts bruyamment et triturant a serviette : " Et après tout ça, qui nous dit que ton hypothèse est la bonne, Leonardo ?

Leo le dévisagea, bouche entrouverte, puis dit :

— Personne. C’est juste celle des trois interprétations qu’on a choisi d’explorer pour l’instant.

— Oui, eh bien… si tu veux mon avis, je ne vois pas comment reconstituer la généalogie de cette Fausta Montserrat va nous permettre de sauver des vies ! Enfin, c’est débile, ton histoire !

— Il faut fermer cette porte avant d’en ouvrir une autre, intervint Riario en dégustant son Chianti, c’est la seule procédure logique, Nico.

— Et c’est logique aussi de nous garder tous ici au service d’une cause dont on n’a rien à foutre et qui ne nous concerne pas plus qu’un pet de chat en Abyssinie ? fit Tom.

— Si Lucas Webb vous manque, dit Leo, je ne m’oppose pas à votre retour à Londres… Sachant bien sûr qu’il vous fera payer cher de l’avoir lâché.

Tom leva l’index pour rectifier :

— Pardon ! De ne pas lui avoir fourni ce qu’il voulait ! 

— Quoi, Girolamo ? dit Vanessa. Si l’un d’entre vous s’abaisse à ça, je vous préviens tout de suite qu’il est rayé de mon répertoire !

— Ha ! On aura tout vu ! Dame tourterelle s’amourache du vautour maintenant ! railla Tom.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rougit intensément :

— Qu’est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu t’appliques ! Que ce soit Girolamo, Laura ou n’importe qui d’autre, l’idée me répugne. On ne livre pas une personne à la vengeance d’un salopard sans en devenir un soi-même. Voilà, de quoi il est question… ni d’amour, ni de jalousie primaire.

— Moi, je suis d’accord avec ça, confirma Nico. Le problème n’est pas là. Est-ce qu’on est en train de poursuivre des fantômes ou de faire quelque chose d’utile ? Moi, c’est ça qui m’importe.

— Tu ne peux pas le savoir, dit Riario. C’est la grande question de la recherche dans son ensemble : toutes les grandes découvertes et avancées sont nées d’une intuition, d’une idée. Fallait-il, sous prétexte qu’elles n’avaient rien de concret a-priori, les abandonner pour retourner à des activités plus réalistes ? Je pense que non.

— Et si cette femme nous apparaît de nulle part et nous vole notre sommeil, ça m’interpelle, renchérit Leo. C’est trop inouï pour être vide de sens.

— Dit l’écho des ténèbres ! fit Tom.

Leo pâlit et se leva, dans une rage froide :

— Tom, tu viens avec moi. Il faut qu’on l’aie, cette discussion. J’en ai ras la casquette de tes remarques aussi vaines que débiles. 

Tom lança sa serviette sur la table et le suivit d’un pas très décidé :

— Ah, ça oui ! Putain, oui, il faut qu’on parle ! »

Le silence tomba un moment sur la tablée. C’est Laura qui le brisa : « Tout compte fait, l’amour ne fait que des malheureux, en somme.

— Pas toujours, dit Alberto… mais il faut pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et renoncer quand on voit que c’est perdu. »

Vanessa fut la seule à remarquer le regard effrayé que Laura lança à sa gauche et la crispation aux lèvres de Girolamo. Il fallait qu’elle parle à cette femme, parce que de toute évidence, elle aussi, elle savait.

Le téléphone du Comte sonna à ce moment précis. Il répondit, pâlit et se leva : « Pardonnez-moi, je dois m’absenter. » dit-il en se hâtant de sortir.

***

« Ne faites pas ça ! C’est une ruse pour vous rappeler à Londres et vous faire payer votre désobéissance ! plaidait Leo.

Le Comte remplissait un sac sans même se soucier de plier son linge. Leo sut à ce moment-là qu’il ne le convaincrait pas : l’ordre et le soin étaient une seconde nature chez Riario, s’il les bafouait à ce point, l’heure était vraiment grave.

— Je ne peux pas laisser Giovanni régler ça tout seul, Artista : c’est sa femme, elle sort d’une très mauvaise passe et il fera tout pour la protéger. Il ne peut le faire seul, il a besoin de mon aide.

— Je comprends… vous lui êtes loyal et c’est honorable et naturel, mais… Mais faites attention, Girolamo.

Riario s’interrompit pour le regarder :

— Merci, Leo.

— Appelez-nous au moins une fois par jour, que nous sachions que vous allez bien.

— J’essayerai, c’est promis."

Ils étaient là, face à face, paralysés de gêne.

Des amis auraient pu se donner l’accolade, des ennemis se lancer des insultes et des mauvais sorts, mais eux, qu’étaient-ils en somme ? Ni vraiment l’un, ni vraiment l’autre.

Ils étaient là, gorge serrée et dehors, les crapauds faisaient un bruit d’enfer pour chanter combien ils s’en moquaient, combien ces humains les faisaient rire.

***

À dix heures trente, le lendemain matin, Giovanni della Rovere reçut un message sur son téléphone. Il vibrait, comme l’autre, celui dont le Pacha avait connaissance, mais il le rangeait toujours dans une autre poche. C’est ainsi que Giovanni et son cousin le trompaient depuis des années.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est, Commandant ? s’enquit Della Rovere.

— Une confirmation de Florence, Monsieur : l’affaire Basito est réglée.

— Très bien ! dit-il en se servant de chocolat chaud. Faites-moi appeler Carmino et Webb. Ces deux-là vont régler mon problème londonien entre eux. Faites-leur savoir que je les attends à trois heures cet après-midi, ici même.

— Monsieur, est-ce bien prudent de…

— Quoi, vous allez m’apprendre le métier ? Allez ! Faites comme je vous dis. Quand ils seront arrivés, je vous veux ici : on ne sait jamais ce que ces sauvages sont capables de rêver… ils n’ont guère de sang froid et je compte bien là-dessus, mais sans pour autant vouloir exposer ma personne !

— Très bien, Monsieur.

— Allez ! Moi, je vais prendre un bain. Qu’on ne me dérange pas ! » 

Dès qu’il fut sorti du salon, Giovanni distribua les consignes et se mit en route pour Little Venice. Il prit le métro : n’utiliser aucune des voitures de la Forza pour les usages personnels, surtout de cette nature !

Il espérait que Girolamo n’en avait pas trop dit à Da Vinci, quand il lui avait demandé la clef de son bateau, après tout, c’était un homme de Webb et les hommes étaient faciles à manipuler, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Cela faisait trente ans que lui-même obéissait aveuglément pour assurer la sécurité des siens.

Quand on fait partie de la Forza, en quelque sorte par voie de « dynastie », on ne devrait pas nouer de liens, ni d’amitié, ni d’amour. Girolamo l’avait bien compris, lui. Giovanni s’en voulait d’autant plus de l’impliquer dans cette histoire. Il se doutait de ce que coûtait une liberté de cette sorte : la solitude totale, noire et glaciale. Ne jamais s’autoriser d’amis, ne pas tomber amoureux et faire une croix sur les gosses. Giovanni avait essayé, mais il n’avait pas tenu le coup. Quand Giovanna, sa première épouse, était morte, il avait eu un aperçu de ce genre d’isolement affectif et avait détesté ça. C’est comme ça qu’il avait cédé à l'élan puissant qui le poussait vers Graziella, après un an de veuvage et qu’il l’avait épousée.

Et voilà où on en était : elle, prisonnière à Florence, à deux doigts de devenir le jouet d’un de ces réseaux sordides qui rapportaient tant de pognon à la Forza ; lui, impuissant et mort de peur et son cousin entraîné malgré lui dans une tentative de sauvetage périlleuse.

De tout ça, quand il frappa à la porte du bateau, il aurait bien pleuré. Quel gâchis !

***

En voyant la photo de Graziella, Girolamo blêmit. Il avait connu Giovanna, mais, par choix, jamais rencontré sa nouvelle cousine par alliance. Non seulement Giovanni et lui étaient censés être rivaux, mais aussi parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu mettre un visage sur ce nom frappé d’office du sceau “victime potentielle“.

« Quoi ? demanda Giovanni, lui-même soudain trop pâle.

Girolamo le réalisa :

— Non, rien. Pardonne-moi. C’est juste une impression de déjà-vu, tu sais, un moment qui ressurgit.

— Tu m’as fait peur !

— Je le vois bien. Désolé, Gio… Alors…

— Attends ! Tu es sûr de ce jeune peintre ? Tu crois qu’il peut soutenir le secret ?

— Oui. Il gardera le secret.

— Je ne te parle pas de garder, cousin, je te parle de le supporter, de l’aimer au point de lui faire traverser l’enfer sans le lâcher.

— Oui, j’ai confiance en son courage. C’est un rebelle, Giovanni, un vrai, un de ceux qu’on ne rompt pas.

— Alors, ça va.

— Bien. À ton tour. Tu es certain qu’ils l’on emmenée à Florence ?

— Je suis certain que c’est là que Gabrielle l’a vue la nuit de mardi à mercredi.

— Ce qui nous laisse une grande chance qu’elle y soit encore. Spinella vient les chercher le jeudi en général. De là, elles essaiment vers les quatre points cardinaux et là, ça se complique. Donc, je prends le premier vol pour Florence, j’aurai contacté des amis sur place au préalable. J’aurai besoin d’aide : je ne pourrai pas la sortir de l’ Arsenale tout seul. Dès que je l’ai… Ah ! Attends : il faut que tu me donnes quelque chose qui lui assure que je suis fiable.

— Elle sait qui tu es, mais tiens, prends mon alliance !

— Pour que le Pacha remarque que tu ne la portes plus ? Pas question. Juste un souvenir commun, une phrase, une anecdote que vous seuls connaissez.

— Venise 2016. Le gondolier fou d’amour.

Girolamo sourit :

— Ce n’est peut-être pas si rare, mais on fera avec.

— Pas si rare, c’est vite dit : c’était pour moi qu’il était fou d’amour !

Riario ne put retenir un éclat de rire en pensant à la mine de son cousin dans de telles circonstances :

— C’est parfait ! Elle saura que tu n’as pas confié ça à n’importe qui ! Donc, dès que je suis parvenu à la sortir de là, je t’envoie un message que toi seul pourras comprendre et je l’emmène en Sicile, sur le chantier. C’est encore l’endroit le plus sûr en attendant l’exil. Pour la suite, on avisera.

— J’aimerais tant aller avec toi.

— Je le sais, mais tu ne peux pas. Il se douterait de quelque chose. Tu es supposé ignorer tout de son enlèvement, si je ne me trompe ?

— Oui. D’après Gabrielle — tu sais, le gars des Tornatori qui m’a averti, il ne va se servir du chantage que quand les filles auront été… “dispatchées“, comme ils disent.

Giovanni eut un frisson et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Girolamo posa une main sur son bras :

— Courage et confiance, Gio. On va la sortir de là, à n’importe quel prix. Si les choses allaient vraiment aussi loin, Leo connaît un gars qui pourrait nous aider à échelle européenne.

— “Leo“, hein ? sourit Giovanni.

Girolamo haussa les épaules en signe d’impuissance et changea au plus vite de sujet :

— Voilà. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps, donc, je te quitte tout de suite.

— Merci, cousin !

— Seulement quand j’aurai réussi… Tiens bon et prie pour nous, ça peut peut-être aider.

— Peut-être ? Où est passée ta foi, Giro ? fit Giovanni, surpris.

— Je crois que je l’ai un peu trop sollicitée, il est temps de m’en remettre à moi seul.

— Cet athée bouleverse ta vie. Méfie-toi, vieux ! »

Ils se levèrent pour sortir.

Avant de refermer la porte, le Comte jeta encore un dernier coup d’oeil à l’intérieur : c’était chez Leo, c’était un peu lui.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario remet son costume de Capitaine Général.

Laura sortait de la “chambre de Fausta“ quand lui parvint l’appel. “G.R.“, lut-elle. Deux initiales si froides pour celui qu’elle aimait plus que tout.

« Comment allez-vous, Girolamo ?

Elle entendit son sourire :

— BONJOUR, Signora Cereta !

— Ha ! Ha ! Oui, je sais que c’est par là que l’on commence, normalement, mais nous nous faisons un sang d’encre pour vous, ici !

— Je vais bien, Laura, n’ayez crainte. Il n’y a que vingt-quatre heures que je suis parti… Je vais aborder la partie la plus délicate de mon entreprise et je voulais vous dire… Bizarrement, il se pourrait qu’elle soit liée à nos recherches.

— Non ?

— Je vous envoie une photo de la personne que je recherche en ce moment : retrouvez la peinture de 1068 et comparez les deux. Vous me ferez savoir si mon imagination me joue des tours. J’ai un nom aussi : Montferrat. Si vous estimez, vous aussi que la ressemblance est suffisante, tentez de remonter la généalogie de Graziella Montferrat, je serais curieux de voir où elle nous mène. Seulement, attendez mon prochain coup de fil pour le faire. Je redoute les hackers de la Forza, je ne voudrais pas mettre cette femme plus en danger encore à cause d’une trop grande activité autour de son nom sur le net. 

— Montserrat - Montferrat... une altération au fil du temps... ce n’est pas rare. Oh, ce serait une réelle avancée s’il se trouvait qu’elles sont liées !

— Ce serait un grand pas vers la confirmation de l’hypothèse de Leonardo.

— Attendez, Girolamo, il veut justement vous parler. »

En découvrant l’identité de son interlocuteur, elle avait fait de grands signes à Leo, qui était accouru…

« Bon sang, Comte ! Vingt-quatre heures, et je vous avais dit d’appeler deux fois par jour !

— Artista ! Quelle heureuse surprise de vous savoir, pour une fois, satisfait de mon initiative !

Leo rit :

— Bon. Oui. Mais ne recommencez pas, hein !

— Mon cousin vous passe le bonjour. Je l’ai rassuré à votre sujet : il redoutait l’influence de votre conduite sur moi.

Leo fronça les sourcils :

— Girolamo, vous semblez… étrange. Vous avez fumé, là ?

— Ah ! Oui. Ça aussi : votre remède contre l’insomnie semble avoir réveillé ma passion pour la cigarette, il l’a remarqué… Mais non, en l’occurrence j’en reste aux JPS : j’ai besoin de toute ma lucidité en ce moment. Laura va vous mettre au courant de mes dernières intuitions. J’espère qu’elles ne sont pas pur fantasme.

— On aurait bien besoin d’un petit coup de pouce du destin, ici !

— Prenez ma place dans la chambre de Fausta en mon absence : cette deuxième mosaïque m’intrigue et je suis impatient de la voir enfin.

— D’accord. Merci.

— De quoi ?

— De votre confiance : je n’ai pas oublié que vous ne laissez personne d’autre que vous deux y toucher.

— Oh ! Ça ? C’était surtout une excuse pour être seul. Vous êtes un artiste, vous possédez la délicatesse requise. Quant à la confiance… vous avez compris qu’elle vous est acquise, non ?

— Si. J’aimerais pouvoir moi aussi être certain que vous éviterez tout danger inutile.

— J’essayerai. Si je le peux, je vous rappelle demain… Au revoir, Da Vinci !

— Je… Hem… Oui, au revoir, Girolamo ! »

Leo regardait le téléphone fixement, sourcils froncés, comme s’il allait lui livrer la clef d’un mystère fabuleux ou lui faire traverser l’écran par magie.

Laura scrutait son visage un peu de la même manière, avec avidité, dans l’attente que la révélation le frappe enfin.

« Je déteste ça ! dit-il.

— Quoi, donc, Leonardo ? Il vous a paru étrange ?

— J’ignore si étrange est le mot, mais en tout cas… différent. Plus détendu, mais à la limite de l’exaltation.

— Je vois. Il a dû remettre son uniforme de Capitaine de la Forza, dit elle, comme absente. Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais il dit toujours qu’il a pour ainsi dire été taillé sur lui. Il y retrouve sans doute une assurance qu’il n’a pas en d’autres temps.

Leo fit la grimace :

— Vous parlez de cette horrible chose noire qui ressemble à l’uniforme des SS ?

— La croix le distingue de ce terrible uniforme, Leo ! Protesta-t-elle, un peu offusquée. 

— Oui, blanche, tapageuse, péremptoire…

— “Je suis né dedans“, voilà ce qu’il dit quand il en parle. Ça ne signifie pas qu’il aime ce à quoi il est associé. Je pense qu’il faut comparer ça à la sensation que l’on éprouve quand on enfile un vieux pull confortable, dans lequel vous retrouvez la liberté de vos mouvements.

— Et sans doute un peu de votre identité ?

— Sans doute, oui.

— Je trouve ça effrayant, que ce soit dans cette tenue, Laura.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule :

— Il n’est pas comme nous, il n’a pas notre liberté. Alors que l’absence de carcans nous ravit, elle le déstabilise. Il faut lui laisser le temps d’apprendre à se laisser porter par les courants et à choisir lequel suivre… Vous venez ? Si j’ai bien compris, il vous confie le compagnon de Fausta ?

— Oui. Mais j’aimerais mieux être là-bas, dans l’action ! »

Elle ajouta pour lui, en pensées, les mots qu’il n’était pas encore prêt à reconnaître : « À ses côtés. »

***

L’ “Arsenale“ était un labyrinthe que Girolamo maîtrisait comme sa propre villa florentine. On le lui avait fait visiter dès sa prime adolescence, au sortir du monastère où il avait grandi et cela pour deux raisons tout à fait différentes : pour découvrir les armes à feu et les filles.

Il n’avait malheureusement pas plus aimé les unes que les autres.

De la sexualité, très tôt, son corps avait intégré intimement les notions de honte, de douleur et de servitude. Il avait appris que votre propre corps est une machine, un traître qui vous fait jouir au moment-même où vous écoeure la contrainte qui vous est prématurément imposée. Il en avait retiré une faculté de se dédoubler dans les moments pénibles, de sortir de son propre corps en attendant que cela passe.

Des armes à feu, il n’aimait ni le bruit, ni le toucher, ni le principe. Il est trop facile de nier la réalité d’un corps que l’on détruit si on le fait de loin. Il avait appris à s’en servir avec expertise, parce que sa formation l’exigeait, mais n’avait jamais abandonné ses lames, dissimulées sous ses manches ou bien en évidence, à sa ceinture, comme en ce moment. 

Il les trouvait par ailleurs beaucoup mieux adaptées aux fonctions qui étaient les siennes la plupart du temps. De la protection rapprochée de son père ou d’un hôte important aux pourparlers hasardeux ou quasi voués à l’échec, presque toutes ses missions réclamaient une intervention au corps-à-corps.

Bien entendu, quand il entra, le garde le reconnut sur-le-champ. Il présenta ses deux compagnons comme étant de nouvelles recrues, alors qu’Enzo et Domenico appartenaient au groupe anarchiste d’Alberto et Audrey qui, comme eux, auraient payé cher pour jouer un mauvais tour à la Forza. En l’occurence, c’était l’inverse qui se passait et c’était encore bien plus savoureux : la Forza les payait pour lui tirer une balle dans le pied !

Girolamo leur avait donné un plan bien précis des lieux et leur avait passé quelques consignes en cas d’échec éventuel et les abandonna au sous-sol tandis que lui-même gagnait le bureau du Commandant Perti, en charge de l’Arsenale.

« Commandant Perti, j’ai besoin de trouver cette fille. Elle détient des informations de première importance pour nous et je suis chargé de les lui prendre.

L’homme regarda à peine la photo et continua de mordre goulument dans un beignet suant de graisse :

— C’est une recrue très spéciale, Capitaine Général, elle ne se trouve pas avec les autres, dit-il d’une voix dégoulinante d’obséquiosité. 

— Je ne vous demande en aucune façon de me dire si elle se trouve ou non avec le troupeau : je veux que vous me conduisiez à elle.

— C’est que… les ordres viennent d’en-haut : elle ne doit voir personne !

— Vous ai-je jamais donné l’impression de vous parler d’en-bas, Signor Perti ?

L’homme réalisa sa maladresse et perçut la menace dans la voix gutturale, mais plus puissante du Comte. Une goutte perla à son front :

— Ce n’est certes pas ce que je voulais dire, Capitaine, pardonnez-moi… Mais votre… notre maître m’a appelé personnellement et a bien stipulé : absolument personne !

Riario dégaina son couteau et entreprit de se faire les ongles :

— Avez-vous la sensation en ce moment même d’une certaine chaleur qui vous brûlerait la plante des pieds ? demanda-t-il, attentionné.

— T… Très nettement, Monseigneur.

— Bien ! Cela veut dire que vous n’êtes pas mort. Vous pourriez l’être assez vite, mais par chance pour vous, je n’aime pas jouer avec les morts : ils sont flasques, taiseux et horriblement apathiques. En revanche, les vivants… C’est là qu’il bondit sur l’homme, l’immobilisa et menaça : je n’ai pas de limite de temps, Commandant Perti, je peux consacrer toute la nuit et plus à vous curer les ongles, comme ça … Il glissa son couteau sous l’ongle de l’index du Commandant, imprimant une infime oscillation pour déloger l’ongle tout en piquant la chair à vif. L’homme hurlait, il arrêta… Par un effet de sa grande bonté, le Seigneur nous a pourvus d’ongles aux pieds, mais aussi de paupières aux yeux et de dizaines d’autres centres de grand plaisir… Il attaqua l’ongle du majeur.

Le Commandant sanglotait entre ses cris, il capitula :

— Je vais vous montrer ! Je vais vous montrer !

— Vous voyez ! dit Riario, bienveillant, en essuyant sa lame sur la cravate de sa victime, était-ce bien la peine d’y laisser deux ongles ? »

Il aida l’homme à se relever et, son bras toujours dans le sien, le serrant étroitement, le suivit pas à pas jusqu’au réduit où Graziella était détenue.

Ce serait la dernière, très courte promenade du Commandant Perti, mais peut-être aussi du Capitaine Général Riario.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur les fouilles, les amis espéraient Girolamo mais Giovanni et son épouse arrivent sans lui.  
> Girolamo se demande comment il va finir sa vie.

Le 4X4 soulevait une telle poussière qu’ils l’avaient repéré depuis dix minutes déjà, des minutes qui ne cessaient de s’étirer, sadiques comme tout temps que l’on voudrait déjà révolu.

Les nerfs de Laura et Leo menaçaient de les lâcher, cordes trop tendues d’une guitare mal accordée, et leurs muscles étaient de pierre.

Personne n’osait parler, même pas Tommaso, parfaitement indifférent à cette attente, mais le coeur bien trop lourd de voir l’angoisse de Leonardo. Si son ami le faisait encore, lui ne se leurrait plus, il savait ce qui se passait. Mais la lucidité n’empêche en rien le chagrin, au contraire, elle le dépouille de tout voile et vous le montre bien en face, tout nu, dans la violence et la laideur de sa cruauté.

Enfin, le véhicule s’arrêta au milieu du camp.

Quand la jeune femme en descendit, les yeux s’agrandirent : c’était comme si leur Fausta venait à leur rencontre en chair et en os après les avoir hantés.

Quand Giovanni descendit, Laura chancela, Leo murmura un “non !“ furieux et Vanessa se cacha la bouche d’une main tremblante. 

Ils espéraient depuis trois jours.

Leo vint poser son bras sur les épaules de Laura.

« Où est-il, demanda-t-il à Giovanni, la gorge sèche, sans se soucier de stériles civilités.

— Je l’ignore. Je suis désolé, dit le Commandant. J’ai reçu un message codé de ses complices florentins pour m’avertir que Graziella était libre, mais que Giro n’était jamais ressorti de l’Arsenale. C’était un piège.

— Je l'avais dit ! s’écria Leo. Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller ! Il leva la main : je suis désolé, Giovanni, ça n’a rien contre vous, mais, merde ! il aurait quand même pu trouver autre chose ! Il donna un coup de pied dans un seau qui traînait là, fit un tour sur lui-même et tenta de retrouver un minimum de courtoisie : pardon, Signora, pour cet accueil, mais…

— Mais vous êtes mort d’inquiétude pour votre ami et il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas le comprendre.

Il se contenta d’un “oui“ de la tête, lèvres serrées.

Il ne savait pas ce qui, de l’absence de Riario ou de sa propre panique, le déstabilisait le plus. Ils n’étaient pas amis, bon dieu ! , même pas camarades !

Mais il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre à analyser cette rage, il fallait interroger Giovanni, trouver une solution.

— Venez, dit Laura, nous n’allons pas vous laisser là, sous ce soleil brûlant. Venez prendre quelque chose à l’intérieur.

— Je ne peux pas m’attarder, mais j’aimerais discuter avec vous d’un plan pour tenter de tirer mon cousin de ce mauvais pas, dit Giovanni.

— On ne vous aurait pas laissé repartir à moins, dit Vanessa. Pas question de le laisser tomber.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la plus grande des tentes.

— Ce ne sera pas facile, vues toutes les options dont mon oncle dispose pour le cacher, prévint-il.

— Oui, mais, objecta Leonardo, vous les connaissez toutes ! Vous êtes proche des décisions qui se prennent, vous connaissez les lieux…

Sous la tente, Alberto et Audrey les attendaient avec des rafraîchissements et de quoi se restaurer. Ils prirent place autour de la table.

Au fil du temps, Giovanni semblait de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Vanessa, qui l’avait observé, repoussa soudain son assiette et interrompit Laura au milieu d’une phrase : 

— Avouez que vous ne savez même pas s’il est vivant, lança-t-elle au grand homme.

Il baissa les yeux :

— Je… je n’ai aucune certitude.

— Vous croyez qu’il tuerait son propre fils ? fit Nico, bouche bée.

— Cet homme n’a pas ce genre de valeurs, jeune homme : soit on sert, soit on ne sert pas, voilà le seul critère. Toute sa famille en a fait les frais : mon père, son frère, est mort pour avoir cessé d’être utile et mes tantes ont été vendues à des chefs de section de la Forza pour bons et loyaux services à celle-ci, quant à Giro… C’est un accident de parcours, rien d’autre. Puisqu’il existait, le pacha a simplement choisi d’en faire une arme redoutable, mais là s’arrête sa valeur à ses yeux. C’est pour ça que je dois retourner à Rome, là où se trouve mon oncle depuis deux jours, pour tenter d’en apprendre davantage.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Leo : si vous et Girolamo êtes censés être adversaires, pourquoi Della Rovere présupposait-il qu’il irait au secours de votre épouse ?

— Oh ! Il n’envisageait rien de tel. Quand il a su que Girolamo avait été averti et avait à son tour l’intention d’enlever Graziella, il y a vu deux raisons : la première étant de me faire chanter pour que j’abandonne la lutte pour la succession au poste de Maître de Forza, la seconde n’étant qu’une petite vengeance de plus contre lui-même… Ça fait longtemps que Girolamo lui joue de petits tours de cette sorte, fort de son importance en tant que Capitaine de la garde rapprochée.

— Donc, il ne vous fera pas payer cette évasion ? C’est déjà ça : vous conservez votre influence.

— En principe, oui. Pour lui, je ne suis pour rien dans l’histoire, il y voit un coup des anarchistes de Florence, qui auraient aidé Giro en le prévenant d’abord, en le secondant ensuite.

— Dans ce cas, intervint Audrey, on va faire en sorte qu’il continue à y croire… Je peux demander de faire passer un article jubilant dans notre journal… Une victoire sur Forza fait en général la une.

— La une est peut-être trop, dit Giovanni, mais une page deux ou trois… Oui, ça pourrait le conforter dans son opinion.

— Très bien ! Je contacte le directeur de rédaction tout de suite.

Elle alla s’installer à l’un des ordinateurs.

— Mais, comment allez-vous justifier votre ignorance ? demanda Laura.

— L’histoire est la suivante : hier, au téléphone, j’ai demandé à mon oncle un congé spécial pour me rendre à Rome, moi aussi. C’est là que Graziella vit, chez sa mère, quand je suis hors d’Italie. J’étaIs censé, pour lui, être toujours à Londres. J’ai prétexté un appel désespéré de sa mère disant que Graziella ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie depuis quelques jours — inutile de vous dire que j’ai omis de préciser combien. J’ai prétendu être inquiet de son sort et désireux de rejoindre mon oncle tout en me rapprochant de ma femme. Il a marché et a bondi sur l’occasion pour me suggérer que mon cousin était sous cette histoire, vu qu’il utiliserait toutes les options pour éliminer le rival que je suis… J’étais sûr qu’il dirait cela. Il m’a même recommandé la plus grande prudence, ce cancrelat ! Je l’ai évidemment remercié avec toute l’obséquiosité requise — vous savez, vous, Da Vinci, combien nous pouvons être soumis. Je l’ai retrouvée à Florence, au lieu prévu, et voilà.

Leo avait rougi. Son insulte avait marqué les hommes de Della Rovere.

— Donc, pour lui, vous êtes toujours à Rome, à la recherche de votre épouse, résuma Nico.

— Oui. Et bien entendu, je vais rentrer bredouille et encore plus pétri de haine envers Giro qu’auparavant. 

— Ça pourrait marcher ! jugea Leo.

— Ça DOIT marcher, Da Vinci, car c’est le seul subterfuge pour retrouver mon cousin… Sans ça, je vous l’ai dit, autant chercher une coccinelle dans un champ de coquelicots… Mais, tel que je le connais, mon oncle aimera beaucoup me confier la charge et le plaisir de le châtier pour ce qu’il m’a fait et là, tout devient possible.

— Il vous faut de l’aide. Je veux vous aider.

Pour la première fois, Giovanni laissa l’ombre d’un sourire passer sur ses lèvres.

— Quoi ? s’exclama Tom.

— Moi aussi ! disaient Nico et Vanessa, en choeur.

— Si vous le faites, il vous faudra voyager séparément, recommanda Giovanni, chacun un mode de transport différent si possible.

— Vanessa ? demanda Leo.

— J’ai aimé l’avion, mais je pense qu’il faut te réserver l’avion… tu dois être le premier sur place… Donc, ce sera le train pour moi, elle rougit : je n’ai pas encore passé mon permis.`

— Ça me laisse la voiture… si on veut bien me prêter l’argent de la location, parce que je suis à sec !

— Aucun souci, dit Laura… Je prends vos frais en charge. De toute façon, je dois rester ici, ce sera une modeste participation... j'aimerais tant pouvoir en faire plus !

— Merci ! dit Leo. Alors, ça roule : je prends le premier avion et j’attends votre visite ou un message pour les nouvelles plus fraîches, Giovanni… Je serai à cette adresse. Il nota sur un morceau de nappe l’adresse d’une pension de famille où il avait séjourné un an auparavant à l’occasion d’une exposition.

— Putain, vous êtes tous complètement barrés !

— Tom, on ne va pas… commença Leo.

Mais son ami s’était levé en renversant sa chaise et pointa un index accusateur sur lui puis sur Giovanni :

— Ces hommes-là sont la Forza, merde ! Ils tuent, rackettent, trafiquent et vendent même des êtres humains… C’est même à ça qu’à échappé la dame. Et toi, tu veux entraîner tout le monde dans ce putain de train des horreurs, juste pour sauver un de ces salopards ? Il se frappa le front à plusieurs reprises : tu deviens con ou quoi ?

— Je n’entraîne personne. Nico et Nessa ont pris leur décision seuls et moi, je fais ce que je fais depuis toujours ; je prends mes options sans écouter les bien-pensants d’occasion et selon ce que me dicte mon jugement.

— Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que ton jugement n’est plus placé au bon endroit depuis un certain temps !

— Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance, tu t’y connais en la matière, après tout !

— La paix ! cria Vanessa. Moi, en tout cas, on ne me fera pas changer d’avis. J’y vais !

— Pareil ! fit l’écho.

— Allez tous en enfer ! ... Je vous suis. » dit Tom .

***

Dans une camisole et sous un masque digne d’Hannibal Lecter, Girolamo suivait des yeux les allées-venues de son père dans la salle des archives de la Forza, à Rome.

Cela sentait le vieux carton et un peu le plastique fondu. L’un des câbles électriques de l’aération ou du déshumidificateur devait agoniser… Bientôt, il y aurait un incendie ici, il l’aurait parié.

Le long entrepôt était gris du sol au plafond, fonctionnel, sinistre. Seul le bureau de style de l’archiviste en chef, face à lui, signalait que quelqu’un n’avait pas oublié tout raffinement. L’homme l’avait fait apporter de chez lui, ainsi que la célèbre lampe Quadrifoglio de couleur ambre, sans doute une réplique. À moins que le salaire du chef des archives soit à la hauteur d’un Aulenti original ?

Le pacha n’était jamais resté muet aussi longtemps. Il semblait encore chercher sur la pointe de ses mocassins la punition qu’il jugerait à la hauteur de la trahison de son bâtard de fils. Cela n’augurait rien de bon. D’habitude, l’inspiration lui venait vite en cette matière.

De temps en temps, faute d’un coup de poing — malaisé à cause du masque — il le frappait de sa cravache, à hauteur d’yeux, mais sans rien dire encore.

C’est comme cela que Girolamo savait qu’il avait atteint le point de rupture, là où plus rien ne pourrait inciter le grand maître de Forza à prendre encore une fois patience.

Comment finirait-il ses jours ?

Les chiens ? Non. Spectaculaire, mais trop rapide au goût de son père.

L’acide ? Peut-être. À doses modérées, on pouvait faire durer le spectacle longtemps.

Ce ne serait en tout cas rien qui exigeât un contact : pas de couteau donc, car la lame qui pénètre la chair transmet une sensation trop concrète.

Le fouet devenait trop fatigant pour lui. Il se faisait vieux, malgré tout, quoi qu’il en pense.

Ce que Girolamo s’avouait redouter le plus, c’était ces longues mises à mort du Moyen-Âge, genre écartèlement ou éviscération… On ne pouvait pas s’abstraire de son corps pendant qu’on vous prélevait vos organes, de ça, il était sûr, autant que du dégoût que lui inspiraient ces pratiques… 

L’avait-il dit, par mégarde, devant son père ? Il espérait bien que non, sinon le souvenir lui reviendrait tôt ou tard et il jubilerait d’avoir enfin mis un nom sur ce qu’il cherchait.

Alessandro n’avait encore rien dit quand les pistons et le câble de l’ascenseur résonnèrent dans le silence des cartons et des papiers.

« J’’avais dit personne ! » ronchonna-t-il enfin, contrarié, en se tournant vers l’entrée de la grande salle. Mais il se réjouit de voir qui venait là, furibond et déterminé. Il écarta les bras pour une accolade : "Giovanni ! Vous ne pourriez tomber plus à propos, mon neveu !"


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les recherches de la généalogie de Fausta avancent, mais Graziella s’avère assez insupportable.  
> Dans les Archives de la Forza, Girolamo passe un très sale moment.

Le camp était somnolent. Tout le monde semblait bouder dans son coin ou ruminer d’autres projets. 

Rien de tout cela, fort heureusement.

La réalité, c’était que Graziella della Rovere avait jeté un froid sur ce tout petit coin de Sicile en deux jours seulement. 

L’inconfort lui pesait, ainsi que la nourriture, le climat, les boissons, les soirées feu de camp, la douche un peu branlante et les gargouillis des crapauds le soir.

Une seule personne avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux de toutes celles qu’elle avait rencontrées : Leonardo. 

Elle n’avait pas encore dit à Laura ce quelle pensait d’elle, mais avait déclaré qu’Alberto et Audrey étaient des hippies moisis, figés dans leur idéalisme suranné ; les Bostoniens des potaches nés le cul dans le beurre ; les Ghanéens, des primates ; Nico le prototype de l’adolescent attardé, Nessa une aguicheuse et Tommaso une grande gueule sans envergure.

Comme il fallait bien que quelqu’un s’occupât d’elle et l’interrogeât sur sa famille, c’était Laura qui subissait cette peste à longueur de temps. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait espérer, c’était que Giovanni trouve rapidement un meilleur endroit où la cacher.

Malgré tout, grâce aux renseignements qu’elle avait fournis, on savait à présent avec quasi certitude qu’elle était bel et bien une descendante de la famille de Fausta. Restait encore à découvrir si elle l’était en ligne directe.

En ce moment même, le soir du deuxième jour d’absence de l’équipe londonienne, Laura patientait devant son écran d’ordinateur dans l’attente fiévreuse de nouvelles de Leonardo, d’une part et de scans de documents familiaux promis par l’oncle de Graziella d’autre part. L’homme était passionné de généalogie et avait retrouvé des traces de ses illustres aïeux jusqu’en 1206. À un siècle près, on y était, on se rapprocherait alors de Fausta d’un pas de géant.

En attendant, Alberto et Audrey étaient chargés de se rendre à Palerme dès le lndemain pour éplucher tous les documents disponibles concernant les éléments du douzième siècle qui manquaient à l’oncle de Graziella.

Toujours rien de Leonardo ou de quiconque à Rome. Laura était au bord des larmes. Un poids lui pesait sur l’estomac et un point douloureux dans le dos lui donnait envie de s’étendre sur le sol. Mais quand elle le faisait, cela n’aidait en rien et c’était dans sa poitrine qu’une tenaille s’installait et oeuvrait.

Graziella pénétra dans la tente et la trouva pliée en deux sur son siège, se tenant les côtes, pâle et les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans un tel état pour lui, Laura, dit-elle en se brossant les cheveux. D’après ce que je sais, le cousin de mon mari n’a jamais eu une seule histoire d’amour dans sa vie, il doit être complètement imperméable à ce genre de sentiment.

— Merci, Graziella, ça m’aide beaucoup. » haleta Laura.

La Signora della Rovere la regarda de la tête aux pieds, puis de bas en haut. Ça devait être une histoire d’âge. Sa mère lui avait dit qu’à la quarantaine, certaines femmes régressaient et se trouvaient en proie à des élans d’adolescentes, alors que leur corps sonnait l’alarme d’une fin proche de leur fertilité.

Certes, l’archéologue était toujours attirante et même belle, mais jeune, ça non. La pauvre n’avait pas la moindre chance et le plus grave, c’était qu’elle ne semblait pas vouloir en prendre conscience.

Elle s’approcha pour poser une main sur l’épaule de cette pauvre femme : « Soyez réaliste : oubliez-le, vivez pour vous, ne lui sacrifiez pas un temps précieux !

Laura releva la tête et ramena ses cheveux blonds vers l’arrière. Elle dit, le plus froidement possible :

— J’aimerais être seule, Signora. Vous pouvez m’accorder ça ?

Graziellla pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules :

— Comme vous voulez… Il n’empêche que c’est dommage qu’une femme comme vous…

— Fichez le camp, Graziella. Sauvez-vous avant que ma patience ne soit vraiment épuisée ! »

Son regard ne trompait pas. La belle Romaine lui tourna le dos et s’en fut, de son pas nonchalant, vers le lit de camp mis à sa disposition.

Au passage, elle ouvrit le frigo, scruta son contenu et emporta trois des dix petits pots de crème vanille-coco qu’Alberto avait préparés pour le lendemain.

***

Giovanni ne prête aucune attention aux bras ouverts de son oncle, il fonce droit sur Girolamo et lui décoche un direct du droit du feu de dieu.

L’arcade sourcilière explose, le sang coule en abondance. C’est bien !

Il n’a même pas calculé avec la présence du masque, lui n’a aucune peur pour ses menottes manucurées. C’est un guerrier dans l’âme, une force de la nature.

Il ne hurle pas, il n’en a pas besoin, son baryton a fait trembler des colosses : « Je vais te faire payer ça très cher, je te le promets, vermine ! Tu croyais peut-être que tes petits anars à la noix allaient se taire ? Qu’il n’étaient pas à vendre ? Pas de chance, salopard, ils sont comme tous les autres, tu m’entends ? Comme tous les autres !

Il se tourne vers Della Rovere, qui a blêmi : il n’a jamais vu son neveu dans cet état de si près :

— Me direz-vous enfin ? Mais sa voix n’est plus un ordre, juste une requête.

Giovanni pointe un index accusateur sur Girolamo :

— Cette merde en habits a fait enlever ma femme, comme vous l’aviez supposé… Mais là ne s’arrêtent pas ses coups bas, oh non !…

— Mon dieu ! L’avez-vous au moins retrouvée ? demande le pacha, rassemblant toute la commisération du monde en ses traits.

— Oui. Mais savez-vous qu’en plus ce petit salaud nous trompe depuis plus de six ans sur les terrains de Sicile ?

Riario cligne des yeux pour chasser le sang. Il veut voir la moindre expression de Gio, s’assurer qu’il joue bien la comédie. Parce que là, il est en train de dévoiler le secret de ses précieuses fouilles…

— Comment cela, les terrains de Sicile ? Ceux que je voulais pour construire le complexe hôtelier ? Cette fois, Della Rovere n’a plus besoin de faire semblant, il est soupçonneux, déjà au bord de la rage.

— Ceux-là même ! Et vous ne devinerez jamais pourquoi… Pour tout vous dire j’ai peine à y croire moi-même, alors que je me doute d’une tromperie depuis longtemps.

— Pourquoi ?

— Figurez-vous, que mon cousin a des visions… Des appels de l’au-delà qui lui ont dit de fouiller le sous-sol de l’endroit. Et bingo ! On y a trouvé des vestiges d’un village très ancien… Le terrain était bel et bien constructible et propice au tourisme, mais Monsieur a lancé une équipe de fouilles sur l’affaire. Ils sont à l’oeuvre depuis cinq ans… Mais, bien sûr, des fouilles archéologiques ne se font pas sans expert.

Girolamo sent à présent qu’un noeud de corde épaisse et sèche se forme dans sa gorge… Non, il ne peut pas s’être trompé à ce point !

— Savez-vous qui est chef de chantier ? Une dame que vous pensiez morte, qu’il était chargé d’éliminer !

— Quoi ? s’exclame le pacha en fusillant Girolamo du regard. Qui ?

— La Signora Laura Cereta.

— La femme de mon ancien commandant ? Cette vipère en tailleur ?

— Tout juste !

Della Rovere montre du poing à son prisonnier :

— Si votre cousin ne vous fait pas la peau, ce sera moi, Riario !

— Mais ce n’est pas tout ! reprend Giovanni.

Et là, Riario sait qu’il est perdu. Il vient de sortir ses deux portables. 

— Comme je le soupçonne depuis un bon moment, je suis entré dans son jeu quand il m’a proposé d’avoir un portable qui serait réservé aux appels entre nous… Même sonnerie pour ne pas vous mettre sur la voie, mais poche différente… Un téléphone pour Forza, un pour les magouilles. Et je vous jure qu’on en découvre de belles, quand on fouille un peu les activités de mon cousin… 

Tandis qu'Alessandro se remet de cette nouvelle, Giovanni siffle, des pas s’approchent. Deux hommes entrent, deux lieutenants, qui traînent…

Qui traînent un homme inerte…

Sous son masque, il ne peut s’empêcher de crier. Même si ça ne sert à rien, même si ça ne leur fera pas remonter le temps, même si Leo, de toute évidence, ne peut pas entendre.

Les hommes jettent le corps au sol, comme un sac. Les cheveux de Leonardo sont collés de sang, son visage est tuméfié.

Alessandro della Rovere regarde l’homme à terre puis Riario tour à tour, à plusieurs reprises. Il voit les larmes. La lumière se fait. Il éclate de rire.

Giovanni triomphe :

— Et voilà le nouvel associé du Capitaine de la Forza, mon oncle : un peintre obscur et débauché, obligé de servir dans un pub pour gagner sa croûte !

Riario a un haut-le-coeur, il est mort de trouille, comme tant de ses victimes avant lui, mais pas pour lui-même…

— Mon oncle, laissez-moi me venger et venger la Forza devant témoins : qu’il soit clair aux yeux de tous qu’un Capitaine n’est pas plus à l’abri des sanctions qu’un sous-fifre !

Toujours très amusé, Alessandro abonde dans ce sens :

— Bonne idée ! Qu’avez-vous en tête ?

— J’ai pris la liberté de convoquer les commandants au QG de notre centre de formation de la garde… Cela vous semble-t-il adéquat ?

Le pacha donne une grande tape dans le dos de son neveu… Pour une fois, une initiative qui n’est pas des siennes lui plaît. Sa haine pour son fils oblitère jusqu'à son orgueil de grand maître :

— Vous ferez un excellent second, Giovanni ! Vraiment ! »


	22. Chapitre 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo découvre quelques vérités sur la vie de Giovanni et Girolamo.

Ils avaient atteint Cassino, à mi-chemin de Naples. L’habitacle de la voiture ressemblait à un canot de sauvetage balayé par le rayon d’un phare, ombres et lumières l’éclairant par à-coups, au gré de la circulation.

Ils s’étaient tus jusque là, chacun se repassant le film des événements qu’ils avaient orchestrés, dans les Archives de la Forza ou après, quand il avait fallu en sortir dignement, vêtus des costumes mal ajustés des deux lieutenants de della Rovere pour Tom et Leo, de leurs uniformes malmenés et tachés de sang pour Giovanni et Riario. D’ailleurs, l’intérieur de la voiture avait encore cette odeur cuivrée caractéristique des scènes d’accidents ou de combats.

Girolamo n’était toujours pas entièrement “opérationnel“. Jamais de sa vie, en aucune circonstance, sauf peut-être dans son enfance, il n’avait eu aussi peur. En tout cas, jamais dans l’action. Mais là, impuissant dans sa camisole et sous son masque, il avait eu l’impression de revivre les terreurs de sa jeunesse, où, tétanisé, il voyait déjà dans son esprit ce qui l’attendait de l’autre côté d’une porte. 

Giovanni décida de mettre un terme à cette ambiance de veillée funèbre. Il se retourna du siège passager où il était assis et apostropha son cousin : « Giro, si tu ne te reprends pas maintenant, je vais commencer à m’inquiéter. Là, tu me fous la trouille.

— Si ça pouvait être un peu ton tour, ce ne serait que justice, grommela Riario. Tu peux t’imaginer un instant ce que j’ai cru ?

— Il fallait que ce soit convaincant, Comte, plaida Leonardo en posant une main sur son épaule, il fallait endormir sa vigilance et celle des deux gardes .

Girolamo essaya un sourire. Raté.

— Qui t’a maquillé ? 

À la grande surprise de Leo, il sentit des doigts sur sa joue et Riario testa le fond de teint entre le pouce et l’index.

— Nessa… Tu sais qu’elle fait du théâtre aussi.

Giovanni n’en avait pas perdu une goutte :

— Tu l’as vraiment cru mort ? demanda-t-il avec un léger signe de tête en direction de Leo.

— J’ai tout imaginé… le passage à tabac et… oui, la mort. Et tout ça par ma faute encore bien.

Sa voix était encore incertaine, son cousin ne poussa pas plus avant. Connaissant Giro, il devait déjà être bien assez gêné d’avoir pleuré de soulagement quand Da Vinci l’avait libéré de la camisole. 

Sacrée chambre forte ! Chambre froide, diraient ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Au volant, Tom n’avait pas encore pipé mot. Il jetait des regards soupçonneux dans le rétroviseur de temps à autre, mais se serait plus vite fait couper la langue que de paraître s’intéresser au sort du Comte.

Leo sortit une flasque de sa poche et la tendit à son voisin :

— Buvez ça !

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Pas du poison.

— Artista, j’aimerais juste savoir à quoi m’attendre !

— Vodka.

— Ah ! Excellente idée. Il but et recracha sur-le-champ. Au nom du ciel, qu’est-ce que vous y avez ajouté ?

— Un petit remède maison : des herbes… elles calment la douleur et facilitent la cicatrisation. Vous ressemblez au monstre de Frankenstein.

— ... Dit Mr Hyde.

Ils sourirent. Le premier vrai sourire :

— C’est bon de vous retrouver, Comte. 

La voiture fit une embardée.

— Masini ! Regardez la route, je veux rentrer chez moi intact ! gronda Giovanni.

Tom haussa les épaules et fit une grimace en grommelant indistinctement : 

“C’est bon de vous retrouver, Comte.“ On croit rêver… Et quoi après ? le dîner aux chandelles ? La promenade au soleil couchant, main dans la main ? Il cracha, de dégoût.

— Et si tu faisais un détour par le Shelter de Salerne, Tom ? dit soudain Leo.

— À cette heure-ci ? Dans deux heures, il sera quatre heures, il sera fermé, je te signale. Tu te souviens, ou est-ce que ton ancienne vie est trop éloignée de ton nouveau monde pour que tu puisses te le rappeler ?

— C’est bien parce qu’il est fermé qu’on pourrait y laisser un petit cadeau à Lucas, ni vu, ni connu !

— Quoi ? s’écrièrent les trois autres.

— Vous comptez laisser le corps du pacha dans l'un des pubs de Webb ? fit Giovanni, stupéfait.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Qu’il se démerde : ça lui fera les pieds.

— Au moins, il saura avec certitude que ses soucis avec la Forza sont bel et bien derrière lui ! Ce n’est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée ? dit Girolamo.

— Mais… c’est pratiquement signer le crime ! objecta Giovanni.

Leo leva un index :

— Officiellement, je travaille toujours pour lui… Comment pourrait-il prétendre qu’il ne m’a pas payé pour le faire ?

— Non, intervint Tom, catégorique, il va penser que c’est toi ET le Prince des Ténèbres ici présent… Maintenant, si tu veux foutre ton nouveau meilleur ami dans la merde, perso, je n’ai rien contre, hein… Mais je sais que toi tu t’en mordras les doigts. Tu m’excuseras, mais le Leo “c’est ma faute“, “je suis coupable“, on connaît : il est chiant et insupportable. Alors, non, merci beaucoup, choisis autre chose !

— Il n’a pas tort, dit Giovanni… du moins en ce qui concerne le début de son discours. Je ne peux pas juger de la suite.

— Pour la suite aussi, avoua Leo. Pas de Shelter, donc… C’est dommage, j’imaginais déjà le coup de fil : “Patron, à Salerne on a un mort dans le pub. Livré pendant la nuit. Qu’est-ce qu’on en fait ?“

— Salerne… fit Girolamo, songeur.

Giovanni se retourna brusquement :

— Corbelli. Giuseppe Corbelli ! Il nous devait bien un service, non ?

— Oui… Et pour lui, un corps de plus, un corps de moins…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il fait, votre Corbelli ? intervint Leo, il est croque-mort ?

— Légiste. Giro et moi on lui a sauvé la mise dans une histoire d’autopsie d’une victime de la Forza…. Il avait permis à la police de remonter jusqu’à un de nos hommes et mon oncle voulait sa peau.

— Pourquoi l’avez-vous épargné ?

— Parce que celui qui méritait la sanction, c’était celui qui avait laissé des indices sur le corps, pas Corbelli, qui avait bien fait son boulot, dit Girolamo.

— Il pourra le rendre inidentifiable, dit Giovanni.

— Ou mieux, l’expédier à l’incinération ! »

Leo suivait l’échange bouche bée. Il avait quelque chose d’un peu effrayant.

Pour la première fois, la réalité lui sautait aux yeux. C’était comme si, jusqu’ici, le monde des deux cousins était resté dans le domaine de l’abstrait. Mais leur façon de discuter du devenir de la dépouille mortelle de leur parent le rendait vachement plus concret.

Dans son rétroviseur, Tom le vit se rassembler un peu contre la portière et se pincer la lèvre entre le pouce et l'index, regard perdu dans la nuit balayée de phares.

Il sourit. 

(Bienvenue au royaume de Sa Majesté Reptilienne… Artista !)

***

Vanessa et Nico étaient déjà de retour sur le chantier des fouilles, ils avaient atterri à Palerme au moment même où Tom, Giovanni, Leo et Girolamo garaient la voiture dans un petit chemin aux abords de Naples pour tenter de dormir un peu.

Dès qu’ils avaient reçu l’appel de Tom disant qu’ils étaient tous saufs, “sinon sains“, Vanessa avait appelé Laura pour la rassurer. Elle aimait bien cette grande femme qui cachait son émotivité sous air un peu revêche. Elle aimait aussi sa passion pour le travail qui se faisait ici et sa façon de regarder le Comte. Comme elle-même, elle le voyait sans doute comme son sauveur… Il devait y avoir eu quelque chose du sauvetage dans leur histoire commune.

« Je n’ai jamais autant voyagé de ma vie, dit-elle, ce matin-là, en rassemblant dans un chignon ses longs cheveux de cuivre, mais je meurs de soif depuis deux jours, comme si les transports m’avaient déshydratée ! Un café, Laura ? Nico ?

— De l’eau pour moi, Nessa, je compte manger des fruits, dit Nico.

— Café pour moi, merci ! Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point cela fait plaisir de vous retrouver ici… Ces trois jours ont été un enfer !

— La Signora della Rovere m’a dévisagée comme si je sortais tout droit d’une benne à ordure, hier soir, dit la jeune fille, elle ne doit pas être la plus cool des compagnes de travail, je me trompe ?

— De travail ? Tu es en plein dans le mille de l’euphémisme, ma belle ! Elle a eu un coup de coeur pour Leo, mais pour lui seul et la vie en mode rustique n’est pas du tout fait pour elle… Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : grâce aux informations de son oncle, nos recherches ont été grandement facilitées et il est maintenant certain qu’elle est bien la descendante de Fausta Montserrat… Girolamo et Leo devraient donc retrouver le sommeil… elle alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée… si du moins l’interprétation de Leonardo est la bonne.

— Oh ! Vous n’en êtes pas certaine, alors ? fit Nico en ôtant les pieds de la chaise voisine pour se pencher vers elle.

— J’en ai douté dès le départ. Vous voyez, j’ai interprété les messages entrecroisés un peu différemment… même si la forme en était presque identique et je pense que Girolamo aussi.

— Mais… pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait savoir ? dit Nessa en s’asseyant enfin.

Elle prit un morceau de pain, le tartina de beurre et de cette délicieuse confiture que faisait Laura... orange et citron.

— Parce que mon interprétation aurait mis Girolamo dans l’embarras. Il est même encore trop tôt pour la leur soumettre, à lui ou Leo.

— Hm ! Hm ! Attendez ! Je sais ! Elle parle d’amour ? dit Vanessa en brandissant sa tartine.

— Oui… Ainsi tu as deviné, toi aussi.

— Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… il n’y a encore que Leo pour refuser la possibilité. Même Tom, non, surtout Tom, l’a senti tout de suite… Mais… Vanessa rougit un peu… ça doit vous blesser, je ne devrais pas être aussi catégorique.

— J’ai eu le temps d’amortir le choc du jour où vous êtes arrivés pour la première fois, j’ai maintenant l’espoir que Leo ouvrira les yeux, mais seulement de lui-même, sans que quiconque le mette sur la voie, ce serait trop dommage et trop indiscret. Girolamo m’en voudrait à mort, à moi ou à quiconque dirait un mot à Leonardo dans ce sens.

— Oui ! dit Vanessa, avec conviction. Il faut rester en-dehors de ça... enfin... je crois.

— Je ne comprends pas qu’après toutes les grossières attaques de Tom, il n’ait pas encore compris ! dit Nico.

— C’est normal, rit Vanessa, les attaques grossières de Tom se noient dans les milliers d’autres qui les ont précédées à chaque fois que Leo rencontrait un gars ou une fille à son goût !

— Il est terriblement triste, dit Laura, on peut regretter ses assauts trop frontaux, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d’être malheureux.

— Non. À part peut-être le Comte, personne ne lui en tient rigueur.

— Girolamo n’en veut pas à Tom pour ça, Nessa, je ne crois pas… C’est simplement qu’il déteste sa façon d’être et sa grossièreté, dit Nico.

— Hey ! Où as-tu appris à lire Girolamo Riario, Nico ? plaisanta Vanessa, épatée.

— J’ai des yeux et des oreilles et, quoi que tu en penses, je m’en sers, petite guêpe ! », rit Nico, en lui lançant un serviette à la tête.

Laura aurait aimé que ces enfants restent ici pour toute la durée des fouilles. Ils lui faisaient un bien fou.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une disparition qui ne fait pas que des malheureux.

Vers quatre heures et demie, Tommaso fut réveillé par des chuchotements. Il y avait à peine un quart d’heure qu’il s’était endormi.

(Putains d’insomniaques !)

« Comte, vous dormez ?

(Ouais, ben, comme moi : plus maintenant, y‘a des chances !)

— Non.

(Il ne va pas demander “et vous ?“ tout de même ?)

— Et vous ?

(Ben voyons ! Oui, mon ange, à poings fermés, mais fais comme si non.)

— Pas moyen ! C’est étrange, non ?

— Pas plus que depuis deux mois et demi, je trouve.

— Mais enfin, si ! On a trouvé tout ce que Fausta cherchait : ils ont tout, là-bas, toute sa famille !

— Et en supprimant mon père, on a sauvé pas mal de vies, je suppose.

(Ben tiens ! C’est ça, choisis-toi vite une excuse, mon cochon !)

— Je sais ! Il manque son amoureux !

— …

(Voilà qui lui cloue le bec, au boa !)

— Vous croyez que c’est la deuxième mosaïque ? Ça se pourrait ! Ça collerait avec le reste.

— Peut-être.

(N'a pas l'air convaincu, le Comte. On se demande pourquoi, tiens.)

— Oh ! Stop ! Pas trop d’enthousiasme, vous frôlez l’overdose, là !

— Mpf ! … Parlant d’overdose… Vous n’avez pas emporté votre opium, par hasard ?

— J’ai bien un joint royal sur moi, mais on ne peut tout de même pas fumer dans l’habitacle, hein ? C’est dommage, ça nous aurait permis d’au moins somnoler un peu… C’est douloureux encore ? Votre oeil.

(Pauv’ chou !)

— C’est supportable… et pour vous ?

— Girolamo ! Je n’ai pas vraiment été tabassé, vous vous rappelez ?

— Ce n’est pas de ça que je parle. J’ai vu votre expression tout à l’heure, quand nous avons parlé de Corbelli… Vous venez de réaliser dans quel monde Gio et moi vivons, je me trompe ?

— Oui. J’avoue que tout cela me semblait moins concret avant que vous ne discutiez de cet épisode.

(Ouais. Et ça change tout, hein, Leo ?)

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose pour votre participation aux fouilles ?

— Quoi ? Mais, enfin, non ! Je savais qui vous étiez quand je me suis engagé… vous veniez même de faire kidnapper mon ami Nico !

(Merde, c’est pas vrai ! Il n’y changerait rien, même un couteau sur la gorge !)

— Ah ! Très bien. Vous me rassurez.

— Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire de la Forza, Giovanni et vous ?

— Il est certain que je laisse bien volontiers ma place à qui en voudra ! Enfin libre ! Vous vous rendez compte ?Dire et faire ce que je veux, aux yeux du monde entier !

— Hem ! Sauf que sans la Forza, vous n’avez plus de protection de la police ou de la justice.

— Plus de protection de cette sorte, mais je vous jure que personne ne tentera rien contre nous : Giovanni et moi rêvions de ce jour depuis longtemps, nous avons mis des documents de côté qui devraient nous mettre à l’abri pour un bon bout de temps. Tout est pourri, Leonardo… et quand je dis tout, croyez-moi, c’est tout !

— À votre place, je ferais une nouba de dingue !

(Quoi ? Une nouba ? Tu crois que Sa Seigneurie fait la nouba ? Jamais Leo ! Où irait le monde si l’aristocratie venait à agir comme le menu fretin ?)

— On la fera, avec les amis du camp, c’est promis !

— Sérieux ?

— Je crois vous avoir dit un jour que je le suis toujours, non ?

— Ce jour-là, vous avez dit “la plupart du temps“ si j’ai bon souvenir.

— Ça semble lointain, non ?

— Oui, lointain et étrange… J’ai une drôle de sensation : comme si nous avions choisi un chemin entre deux mondes.

— Un tunnel ou un pont vers autre chose ? Moi aussi !

(Il n’y a pas de sens caché, oh non ! Absolument pas ! Espèce de langue de vipère enrobée de miel… Un petit coup de drague, ça peut peut-être le faire ?)

— Dites ! Vous n’avez pas fini vos messes basses, là-derrière ? Certains voudraient dormir ! râla Giovanni.

— Nous aussi, cousin ! Nous aussi !

— Alors n’en privez pas les autres… La ferme, les insomniaques !

(Cet homme me plaît bien !)

— Venez, Leo, allons marcher un peu… C’est la pleine lune, nous y verrons dans le noir. »

(Quand je me transformerai en loup-garou !)

***

Lupo Mercuri rassemblait tous les documents compromettants qu’il avait laissés dans son bureau. Il tremblait si fort que souvent des chemises lui échappaient des mains, ou encore les quelques objets personnels qui le suivaient partout : un photo encadrée de sa fille, décédée, abattue sur ordre du pacha ; des stylos Mont Blanc et Montegrappa, un mug sans valeur marchande mais auquel il tenait énormément…

Alessandro della Rovere avait disparu !

Autant dire qu’il était mort, car pas un jour en quarante et un ans, quand il avait pris la succession de son père, on n’avait manqué de voir au poste son bedon épanoui et sa bouche en sourire inversé, toujours prête à humilier, moquer, condamner… et manger. 

Mort ! Enfin !

Sans plus personne pour donner des ordres, puisque Giovanni della Rovere n’avait pas davantage refait surface que son iceberg de cousin, les gardes chuchotaient et fumaient, buvaient, rotaient… 

C’était Babylone !

On avait retrouvé deux gardes morts dans les archives de la Forza, des traces de sang, de l’ADN de quatre individus dont on taisait le nom et qui, selon Lupo, ne seraient jamais inquiétés s’ils étaient bien les individus auxquels il pensait.

Déjà, il y avait des appels de partout en Italie et même en Europe. Il avait décidé de ne plus y répondre.

À partir d’aujourd’hui, lui aussi jouait les filles de l’air. Il prenait dès ce soir l’avion pour les États-Unis et avait bien l’intention de ne jamais en revenir. L’argent de la Forza qu’il avait détourné lui permettrait de vivre fort confortablement en Floride jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

Il jeta un dernier coup d’oeil à son bureau, appela un garde moins ivre que les autres pour se charger de tout son déménagement et sourit.

Il avait rudement bien mené sa barque, tout compte fait.

***

Alberto avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Il avait envoyé les Ghanéens et Bostoniens en ville, chargés pour les uns d’une liste de victuailles, pour les autres de bières, de vins et d’alcools.

On avait rangé les ordinateurs, dressé une grande table et même fait de la place sous la grande tente pour danser.

La Forza était triplement décapitée, son Grand Maître mort (et incinéré), ses deux successeurs de très bonne grâce démissionnaires… Vive feue la Forza !

Tous étaient heureux, sauf Graziella, mais elle ne comptait que pour le grand Giovanni, que la tiédeur de son épouse ne semblait guère perturber. L’habitude, peut-être ?

Dès leur retour, tout de suite après les abondantes et touchantes effusions, Girolamo et Leonardo avaient voulu voir l’état d’avancement de la deuxième mosaïque. Elle était maintenant à demi révélée et il s’agissait bien de la représentation d’un personnage masculin.

Laura avait aussi découvert que dans les parages de Fausta Montserrat, il y avait eu un certain Bonifacio, dont le nom revenait souvent. C’était un secrétaire de son père et on avait également retrouvé une peinture le représentant.

Était-il l’amant de Fausta, l’amour de sa vie ? Cela, il fallait accepter quon ne le découvrirait peut-être jamais.

Mais pour l’heure, on ne s’en inquiétait guère. Il fallait oublier les insomnies et les peurs passées pour célébrer avec passion la fin de la “captivité“ de Giovanni, Girolamo et beaucoup, beaucoup d’autres. Ceux qui avaient servi le pacha, son second et son Commandant étaient désormais libres de leurs choix !

Vanessa abandonna Alberto aux dernier préparatifs culinaires et entraîna Nico vers la table où se trouvaient l’ordinateur personnel de Laura et une grande quantité de CD. Ils optèrent pour « I Gotta Feeling » des Black-Eyed Peas pour lancer l’ambiance, tandis que Tom et Leonardo commençaient à servir le premier apéritif. Libre à tous ensuite d’aller se servir eux-mêmes… 

« Open-bar ! » cria Tom, de sa voix des marchés.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vrai petit village, un cauchemar et Saint-Jean-Baptiste.

En blaguant, Laura Cereta avait dit que le camp devenait un vrai petit village et qu’il faudrait bientôt penser à l’agrandir en y ajoutant quelques tentes. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, pour faire plaisir à la “grande dame“ — dans l’esprit de Tommaso, il fallait voir dans cet adjectif une allusion non pas à sa taille, mais à sa valeur d’être humain—, Tom s’était astreint à aller trouver celui qu’il avait baptisé “le chandelier de l’échiquier“, à savoir Girolamo Riario. Tom avait trouvé ce jeu de mots amusant, vu qu’au fil du temps, le Comte avait tendance à prendre la couleur de la cire des chandelles et à fondre, comme elles, au généreux soleil de la Sicile.

Il l’apostropha un soir, alors qu’il allait rejoindre les autres dans la grande tente pour le repas : « Comte, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Girolamo, pressentant une des nombreuses tirades insultantes du bonhomme, avait soupiré.

— Bon, allons-y, Masini… plus vite on y fait face plus vite c’est fini.

— Ce n’est rien qui concerne votre précieuse personne en particulier, je voudrais juste faire plaisir à Laura Cereta.

Riario avait levé les sourcils et affiché un demi-sourire :

— Serait-il donc possible que nous nous rejoignions sur un sujet, Tommaso ? Les bras m’en tombent. Allez-y, tout ce qui peut faire plaisir à Laura a ma faveur.

— Putain, faut toujours que vous utilisiez des fioritures de langage, hein ? Mais bon… Voilà : j’aurais besoin de fonds pour acheter quelques tentes de plus. Je voudrais les monter une de ces nuits et lui faire la surprise le matin.

— Oh ! Est-ce qu’elle a exprimé le souhait d’agrandir notre camp ? 

— En boutade, mais je crois qu’elle le pense sérieusement.

— Excellente idée ! Il est vrai qu’avec l’arrivée de mon cousin et la présence permanente de tous les collaborateurs, nous sommes un peu à l’étroit… Venez me voir après le repas, je vous ferai le chèque et je vous donnerai l’adresse où trouver les tentes appropriées… ce n’est pas pour rien que nous avons choisi le camouflage.

Tom plissa le front :

— Euh ! … Vous vous rappelez que vous ne devez plus cacher le camp, hein ?

Riario le dévisagea, bouche entrouverte :

— Je… C’est vrai. J’avais oublié.

— Oh, je suppose que la dissimulation est devenue une seconde nature, hein ? Tom lui tapota l’épaule : ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Monseigneur, on a compris depuis un bon moment !

— Ah ! La voilà ! Je craignais que vous ayez désappris à mordre tout à coup.

— Jamais en présence du danger, l’ami, c’est ce que la vie m’a appris. »

Tom le planta là pour aller se restaurer : comme d’habitude, il crevait de faim.

Le Comte resta un moment encore dehors, à écouter la chanson rauque des batraciens.

Ils étaient comme la méfiance : si bien implantés que dans des années ils seraient là, au poste, tout disposés à suivre leur instinct, qui leur dictait de ne rien changer. Jamais.

Même s’il en avait eu envie, même s’il décidait demain d’y investir toute son énergie, jamais il ne convaincrait Masini de sa bienveillance envers Leonardo. Il serait toujours sur ses gardes, prêt à déchiqueter tout corps menaçant.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ferait de même.

Et c’est comme ça qu’un matin de la semaine suivante, Laura découvrit trois tentes de plus sur son chantier.

Ce que personne n’aurait pu prévoir, c’est la discussion qui s’ensuivit au sujet de la répartition des hommes dans ces nouveaux abris. Personne, à part Riario, dont les fonctions dans la garde du pacha depuis dix ans avaient précisément été de prendre quelques longueurs d’avance sur les événements. 

Il n’avait pas mis Tom en garde contre cette conséquence logique de peur de paraître hostile à son initiative. L’homme y aurait vu la réaction mesquine d’un rival refusant à l’autre son moment de gloire et ces échanges hargneux entre eux, s’ils ne le perturbaient pas, l’ennuyaient, le lassaient. 

À la grande déception de Tommaso, Laura trouva que ceux qui se levaient aux aurores, à savoir Leonardo, Girolamo et elle-même d’une part, Alberto et Audrey d’autre part, devaient être logés ensemble afin de ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons de chambrée prématurément quand ils se préparaient.

Rien que pour éviter cela, ce gros dormeur de Tommaso aurait bien promis de se lever à l’aube tous les jours. Mais lui non plus ne voulait pas paraître mesquin et infantile aux yeux de “Sa Grandeur“, donc, il se tut et ravala la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge en voyant Leo et Riario déménager leur bagage pour s’installer, presque guillerets, sous une tente commune.

« Ça me rappelle mes camps de scouts ! rit Leo.

— Scout ? Vous avez été scout, Leo ? s’étonnait le Comte.

— Je ne prétendrai pas que c’était un choix, ni l’un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, mais au moins, je quittais un peu l’internat… Faudra que je vous parle de mon internat, Girolamo… Je parie que vous y verrez quelques similitudes avec votre monastère.

Riario s’arrêta net et le regarda, très pâle, l’air soucieux :

— Vous… vous y étiez maltraité ?

Leo réalisa un tas de choses en même temps et balbutia :

— Oh ! … Je… Non ! Votre monastère et mon internat n’avaient peut-être pas tant que ça en commun après tout. Venez… ici c’est chez nous et la discipline sera ce que nous voudrons en faire ! » ajouta-t-il en posant un bras sur les épaules du Comte pour l’entraîner avec lui.

Tommaso leva les yeux au ciel.

(Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi je ne réfléchis jamais plus loin que le bout de ma queue ?)

***

Leo ne dormait pas.

Fausta ne venait plus hanter ses nuits, mais il n’en avait pas retrouvé le sommeil pour autant. Étendu, yeux grands ouverts sur son tout nouveau lit de camp, il ruminait son dernier problème de conscience.

Ce soir, à la radio, il avait entendu des nouvelles terribles en provenance de Rome, Florence et Turin. La mort du Grand Maître de Forza, la disparition de la tête de la pyramide avait déclenché une lutte sanglante entre les chefs de section et entre les lieutenants de ceux-ci et on assistait à des règlements de compte quotidiens qui ne faisaient pas de victimes uniquement au sein de l’organisation.

Ce soir encore, des pugilats de rue avaient fait des victimes aux terrasses de cafés, sur les places publiques et jusque dans une bibliothèque où s’étaient réfugiés deux membres d’une branche de Forza Torino.

Devait-il en parler à Riario ?

Il se pouvait que Giovanni soit encore attentif aux informations et connaisse ces derniers faits, mais Girolamo…

Girolamo était ailleurs. "Débranché" aurait été le terme le plus adéquat et Leo ne pouvait s’en étonner, lui que les insomnies ne tourmentaient que depuis un peu plus d’un mois et qui pourtant se sentait déjà perdre pied. Là était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Giovanni le tenait à l’écart de ce qu’il savait.

Mais il devinait le schéma mental de Girolamo car, bien qu’élevés et formés dans des sphères tout à fait différentes, ils avaient tendance à réagir de la même manière et lui, dans une situation semblable, aurait détesté qu’on le laissât à l’écart de tout. Il aurait pu apprécier que, par sympathie, on prenne soin de le protéger, mais pas qu’on lui cache la vérité.

Il se leva avec grande précaution, comme un vieillard, car même de se lever réclamait à présent un minimum de prudence. Quelques jours auparavant, oubliant son état physique, il avait balancé les jambes hors du lit et s’était levé à sa façon d’avant, décidé et avide de commencer la journée, pour aller piquer de la tête droit devant, contre l’un des piquets de la tente.

Une fois assuré que le sang circulait normalement et avait eu le temps d’irriguer son cerveau, il se mit debout et sortit pour aller trouver son ami… Tiens, oui, bizarre, ce … « mon ami » !

Le Comte ne se retourna même pas. Il connaissait le pas de Leo, son odeur, tout de sa présence :

« Il porte un signe distinctif sur la main levée… un tatouage ou un dessin au henné.

— Ça pourrait nous aider à l’identifier ! C’est une grande avancée, Girolamo !

— Je le pense… Morphée vous fait à nouveau faux bond ?

— Dormirons-nous encore un jour ? dit Leo en venant plus près.

— Quand nous aurons tous les éléments de l’énigme sans doute… Estimons-nous heureux de ne plus être hantés par elle depuis que nous avons retrouvé sa famille ! Par contre, les rêves de mes très courts sommeils se sont transformés en cauchemars… Il faut que je… il se retourna sans prévenir et trouva Leo si près qu’il sursauta et recula : pardon, je ne vous savais pas…

Leo resta là, captivé par le reflet de la lampe dans ses yeux. Le marron s’était changé en or sous l’effet de la lumière.

— Splendide ! murmura-t-il, comme s’il était seul, en cherchant jusqu’au moindre détail dans les yeux de l’autre. Il faut que je vous peigne, Comte ! Vous êtes le Saint Jean Baptiste sur lequel je travaille depuis des mois sans trouver… sans trouver ce regard, précisément ce regard, Girolamo !

Il s’emballait, l’autre sourit à demi :

— On deviendrait vaniteux pour bien moins que ça, Artista ! Saint Jean Baptiste ? Excusez du peu !

Leo comprit enfin sa gêne et recula :

— Je vous ai interrompu. Vous vouliez me raconter quelque chose…

— Ah ? Oui ?

— Concernant les rêves tournant aux cauchemars.

Le Comte leva un doigt :

— Exact ! Venez, j’ai envie de m’asseoir… Là...il n’y a aucun vestige à dégrader dans ce coin.

Il s’assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, et c’était comme s’il avait gravi une côte escarpée. Cela devenait vraiment très alarmant, jugea son compagnon.

Mais il ne dit rien et s’assit à ses côtés.

— Un soir, dans mon rêve, commença Girolamo, après avoir travaillé sans la moindre pause de toute la journée, j’avais découvert un message sur la mosaïque, un message clair, en toutes lettres, qui livrait enfin la solution de l’énigme de Fausta. Je me suis absenté, heureux comme jamais, pour aller annoncer la nouvelle et sans perdre plus de temps, je suis revenu sur les lieux pour découvrir que… qu’un inconnu avait comblé toute la chambre avec des gravats… Il était encore là, à l’oeuvre, et s’amusait comme un fou, jubilant en jetant en l’air de grandes brassées de terre… J’en pleurais, de rage et de chagrin et l’homme riait de plus belle. À ce moment-là, vous arriviez et m’annonciez que c’était un de vos amis et que je faisais grand cas de peu de chose en comparaison de ce qui pouvait arriver dans la vie… Je vous ai haï, Leo. Vraiment. Je jurais que vous ne seriez… que vous ne seriez plus jamais mon ami… Vous aviez l’air si méprisant ! C’était comme si vous me passiez un pieu à travers le corps. Sur ce, je tentais de rentrer chez moi, à Florence… À pied ! Un liquide nauséabond s’écoulait sur tous les chemins que je prenais, de l’essence… j’en voyais même les auréoles bleues, que tout le monde connaît et j’étais égaré. Je demandais mon chemin à des gens et chacun m’envoyait à chaque fois dans une autre direction… Je savais que tôt ou tard le carburant allait s’enflammer et que je n’aurais pas le temps d’atteindre ma maison… C’est là que je me suis réveillé. Cela n’avait duré qu’une demi-heure sans doute, mais il me semblait que j’y avais passé une éternité ! C’était... c’était horrible.

Leo posa une main sur son bras :

— Ça n’arrivera jamais, Comte.

— Quoi ? Vous ne croyez pas que je suis perdu ?

— Je ne crois pas que vous me trouverez jamais ailleurs qu’à vos côtés. Perdu ou pas, je serai tellement présent qu’un jour vous en aurez assez, sourit Leo.

Et comme tous les mots bien choisis, ceux-ci firent leur miracle. Le Comte sourit :

— Vous pensez que Saint Jean Baptiste m’enverrait droit en enfer pour avoir été le modèle de son portrait ?

— Je crois qu’il en serrait flatté. »


	25. Chapitre 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La trahison d’un secret.

Le lendemain, Laura Cereta demanda à Leo de l’accompagner à Catane sous le prétexte d’un approvisionnement en papier. Peut-être aurait-il besoin tôt ou tard de fournitures pour se remettre à la peinture ? Leo fut naturellement surpris qu’elle y pensât le lendemain même de cette conversation avec Girolamo au sujet de son Saint Jean Baptiste et lui demanda s’il lui en avait touché un mot. Ce n’était pas le cas.

« J’ai choisi ce prétexte pour vous avoir à moi seule toute la matinée… Je connais une petit restaurant tranquille où nous pourrons parler. » dit-elle seulement.

Il ne savait qu'en penser.

Des questions sur les recherches en cours ? Un projet pour les fouilles ? Un problème avec Girolamo ?

Sûrement cette dernière option.

Leo avait beau être très pris par ses pensées, il savait que son ancien rival n’allait pas bien. Son regard était soit éteint, soit trop intense, jamais tel qu’il l’avait connu avant sa détention par Della Rovere. 

La chaleur, l’odeur appesantie de la ville, lui rappelèrent le soir de leur toute première rencontre au Shelter… à des années lumière d’ici, à l’époque où il leur restait un peu d’insouciance, à lui-même à cause de sa nature et de sa jeunesse, à Girolamo à cause de la certitude qu’il avait alors de pouvoir un jour suivre une autre voie. Cette insouciance était étouffée par les effets de l’insomnie, ils étaient tous deux abattus, vaincus par leur propre corps en manque de sommeil.

Après un rapide détour par la papeterie, où se vendaient aussi toiles, pinceaux, couteaux et peintures, ils s’installèrent dans la fraîcheur d’un minuscule restaurant, à la table la plus éloignée de l’entrée.

Leo sourit. (Une issue à proximité, un extincteur qui peut toujours servir et le dos au mur pour voir qui entrait et sortait… )

« Un souvenir ? dit-elle, en le voyant rêveur.

— Oui… Le Shelter. Ma deuxième rencontre avec le Comte. 

— Vous ai-je jamais parlé de mon Génie des attractions étranges ? dit-elle, en buvant une gorgé de son Martini Bianco.

Il était amusé et, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, fronçait un peu le nez en riant. Elle la trouvait craquante, cette mimique, ça lui donnait un air enfantin, on avait envie de l’embrasser.

— Le Génie des attractions étranges ? 

— Je sais son existence. Il se glisse dans une foule, invisible et, à la manière de Cupidon, vise deux individus qui ne se sont jamais vus. Il noue ainsi entre eux un lien amical ou amoureux inéluctable. Les deux êtres s’approchent l’un de l’autre sans l’avoir prémédité, attirés par ce qu’ils appelleront, faute d’en connaître l'autre nom, une “intuition“. Ensuite, le Génie des attractions étranges passe au couple suivant. Ce n’est pour lui ni une passion, ni une mission. C’est juste sa nature. Il laisse à chacun un message différent sans doute. Je ne peux que livrer celui qu’il m’a donné : il faut réapprendre à voir par autre chose que les yeux. Par la peau, par l’odorat et l’ouïe, toujours sur le qui-vive; par un sens inconnu qui, par moments, ouvre une porte dans la bulle du tangible… Certains y voient l’effet d’ondes inconnues, d’autres un caprice du destin… Les interprétations sont naturellement très nombreuses.

Il la regardait, fasciné, comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle portait une tenue qui la rajeunissait de dix ans : une robe presque transparente, blanche, fluide comme une brise de printemps, avec un imprimé de myosotis. Elle avait pris ses cheveux blond vénitien dans un chignon lâche qui rappelait la Vénus de Botticelli.

Elle lui présenta un étui luxueux et, quand il eut allumé les deux cigarettes, elle se jeta à l’eau :

— C’est un appel à l’aide, Leonardo. Je vais aborder avec vous un sujet délicat et j’espère que vous ne m’en tiendrez pas rigueur quand vous comprendrez mes motivations… J’ai besoin de connaître la vérité, et pas à mon bénéfice ni par curiosité stérile… Quels sont vos sentiments pour Girolamo ? Ne protestez pas, attendez ! Je vous observe tous les deux depuis que je me trouve en votre présence. Je sais que Girolamo vous aime et vous désire, je sais que vous le désirez sans oser rien tenter, je le lis dans votre gestuelle, dans vos expressions et vos regards. Mais avant de poursuivre, je veux savoir s’il y a quelque chose de votre côté au-delà de cette attirance.

Léo suspendit son souffle. C’était plutôt frontal comme attaque et son front était moite alors que son sang s’était figé. 

Il savait depuis longtemps que ce moment viendrait où il devrait se poser et regarder la vérité en face et sous toutes ses coutures. Il l’avait toujours repoussé. Il n’était jamais prêt. Pourquoi ? Il l’ignorait… enfin, pas tout à fait. Il se doutait que quelle que soit la réponse à cette question elle bouleverserait une partie de sa vie à laquelle il tenait. 

Il s’était plongé dans une prétendue étude du pliage de sa serviette, mais au moment de tenter une réponse, il la regarda bien en face, comme si c’était à lui-même qu’il répondait. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, il ne voulait rien d’autre que la parfaite honnêteté :

— Depuis quelque temps, je sais que je ne peux plus me passer de la proximité de Girolamo. Sa présence m’incite à me monter à a hauteur de notre tâche, quelle qu’elle soit : convaincre Lucas Webb et la Forza, chercher des pistes menant à Fausta, le sortir d’entre les sales pattes de Della Rovere… Même au début, dans nos échanges entre adversaires, je sentais déjà ce besoin de me dépasser. Quand je me sens découragé et qu’il entre dans la pièce, l’ardeur me revient. J’ai envie de lui parler de mes projets, des problèmes sur notre route, de chercher avec lui un moyen de les contourner. J’ai besoin de lui dans mon camp et dans ma vie.

— Vous sentez-vous différent à l’intérieur en sa présence ? Votre coeur bat-il plus fort ?

— Ça a toujours été le cas. Au début, je pensais que c’était dû à l’excitation de la rivalité. Une rivalité comme la nôtre a des effets semblables à ceux du jeu de casino, vous savez. En présence de Riario, je me suis toujours senti comme devant la roue qui tourne sur le tapis vert alors que je viens de miser tout ce que j’ai sur un seul numéro.

— Et aujourd’hui, sans cette rivalité ?

— La peur a disparu mais je me sens… je me sens empli de quelque chose, non pas creux et à la merci d’un coup de vent, mais plus sûr de mes pas. Il me fait la vie plus pleine et plus intense. Et oui, naturellement je le désire ! Non, mais, vous l’avez vu ? Un regard comme le sien vous fait passer dans une autre dimension. Un corps comme le sien ferait vibrer le marbre.

— Bien. Vous l’aimez, donc. 

Il la regarda un moment, lèvres entrouvertes, réalisant à qui il s’était confié ainsi :

— Oui… Ce qui fait de moi votre rival, hein ? Pardon pour ça, Signora.

— Non, voyons, Léo ! J’ai toujours su que Girolamo ne m’aimait pas, qu’il ne me repoussait pas parce que ç’eût été inconvenant, mais il suffit de le voir en votre présence pour savoir que ce que vous venez de me décrire, il le ressent aussi. Il vous admire depuis le premier jour : il aimait déjà jusque votre insolence au tout début, lui qui en est tellement dépourvu !

— Vous savez comment il réagirait si on lui suggérait un amour entre nous ! protesta Leo. Et le sexe, qui pour moi est important, ne fait pas partie des choses avec lesquelles il est en paix, encore bien moins les rapports entre hommes.

— Il est peut-être impensable dans son esprit, pas dans son corps, soyez-en sûr. Il le rejette à cause de son passé, que je devine sordide, mais... enfin, son regard dit tout ce que lui ne se permet pas encore.

Leo cligna des yeux. Pouvait-il la croire ? Était-ce la vérité ou le rêve d’une femme trop aveuglée, trop désireuse de satisfaire celui qu’elle aimait ? Si seulement elle pouvait avoir raison ! Il reprit son étude de la serviette.

— Il met toujours des distances entre nous, pourtant.

— Toujours ? Ou bien ne remarquez-vous pas les quelques occasions où, trop timide sans doute, il franchit un pas ? Je me rappelle votre retour de Rome. Vous lui tourniez le dos, il s’est approché et était à une seconde de poser la main sur votre épaule. Vous vous êtes retourné au mauvais moment et n’en avez rien vu, il a fait un pas de recul… Je vous ai détesté pendant quelque temps pour ce manque de réceptivité… Elle but une autre gorgée et reprit… Hélas, nous n’en sommes plus là. Savez-vous ce qu’il a en tête aujourd’hui ? 

Leo fit non de la tête :

— Je le sais tendu et je vois son amaigrissement et son abattement. Je sais qu’il réalise ce qu’il a fait, ce qu’il a commis pour une cause qui n’a jamais été la sienne, juste celle de son clan, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver les mots utiles. Elle hocha un peu la tête, impatiente devant ce manque d’inventivité. Il poursuivait : je ne l’ai jamais su, mes amis vous le diront. Ils en ont souffert à plusieurs reprises.

— Alors, si pas les mots, trouvez autre chose car il a l’intention de se livrer à la justice et vous savez très bien ce qu’il adviendra de lui en prison. 

— Quoi ? Mais… Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Enfin, pourquoi payerait-il à lui seul la note de la Forza , des Webb et de tous ceux de leur acabit ?

— Nous sommes d’accord ! Alors, ne perdons plus de temps. Je vais vous révéler mon plan. C’est un quitte ou double, mais il serait inexcusable de ne pas le tenter. Et pour combler les lacunes de mon plaidoyer, je vais, pour la toute première fois de ma vie trahir un secret... Vous rappelez-vous le jour où nous avons chacun tiré notre version des messages entrecroisés de Fausta ?

— Bien sûr... mais il n’a jamais voulu partager sa propre interprétation... Il a chiffonné sa feuille et est sorti de la tente comme s’il avait le diable aux trousses...

— Je vous montre la feuille de Girolamo. Elle prit un feuillet dans son sac et le lui tendit, le rouge aux joues : je déteste faire ça, soyez-en sûr, et si je n’avais pas été certaine de vos sentiments, vous ne l’auriez jamais vu, je l’aurais brûlé… mais l’urgence est là...

Léo lut :

« Cherche ta vraie famille, toi qui te sens séparé de ton ombre.

Vois la mienne : je vis et nous sommes des âmes soeurs.

Sauve des vies, sauve MA vie.

Hâte-toi de me voir et de m’écouter.

Cherche, cherche, quand des amis s’éloignent.

Vois le doux regard des ennemis, il confesse leur amour, qui n’est pas fait de vent.

Prends garde au sentier, car la terre du sentier est sombre, alors que l’oiseau du vent est un désir rayonnant.

Il me donne la vie et, ce faisant, la prend.

L’amertume se transforme en douceur-fureur.

Un coeur emballé par les tout premiers désirs 

Fait qu’un beau visage soigne vos blessures en vous blessant

Et l’abondance de plaisir intense

Déchire la nuit de lumière.

Cherche, cherche, ce qui te sépare de toi-même. »

— Co... comment n’ai-je rien vu, alors que je... que je n’attendais qu’un signe ? bredouilla-t-il. 

Ses yeux brillaient, il luttait pour conserver un souffle régulier.

— Vous avez peut-être vu ces signes, mais sans y accrocher d’espoir et partant du principe que c’était impossible ?

— Oui... Je me rappelle sa réaction à mon insulte, un soir, au pub... et aussi son soulagement, dans le bâtiment des archives, quand j’ai découpé sa camisole de force, un sourire dans la voiture et ses doigts sur ma joue pour tester le maquillage... À chacun de tous ces moments, j’ai refusé d’y croire, alors qu’à chacun, j’avais envie de lui prendre la tête entre les mains pour l’embrasser... je... je crois que je l’aime depuis nos premières rencontres, Laura ! Et je n’ai jamais rien dit d'aussi définitif et grave d’aucun homme ou d’aucune femme, parce que jamais je n’ai rien éprouvé de tel.

— Tom l’a senti tout de suite, lui, vous savez... il m’a dit un soir : cette fois c’est plus grave et cet imbécile de Leo ne s’en rend même pas compte !

Elle lui laissa un peu de temps, il en avait besoin, et lui tendit un paquet mouchoirs en papier. Il en prit un :

— Je… Je sais, j’ai l’air idiot , hein ?

— Non, vous avez l’air humain… Et je parie bien qu’à présent, après votre découverte de la vérité, Fausta vous laissera enfin dormir.

— Vous êtes sérieuse ?

— Peut-être dans l’erreur, mais sérieuse, oui… Je crois que la lecture de Girolamo était la bonne. »


	26. Chapitre 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réveil.

« Putain, mais qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ? »

Tom lançait des regards furieux à la tente depuis trois heures. Il s’était levé à neuf heures et “les deux autres“ n’avaient pas encore mis le nez dehors.

« Vous êtes sûre qu’ils étaient tous les deux vivants quand vous êtes sortie, Signora ?

— Tommaso ! Vous vous imaginez bien que je ne les ai pas réveillés, j’espère : c’est la première fois qu’ils font une nuit convenable depuis trois mois et plus !

— Je me méfierais tout de même, à votre place. Je sais que vous faites confiance à ce sphinx à langue fourchue, mais moi, j’ai des images effrayantes qui me reviennent à chaque fois qu’il est seul avec Leo… Je vais voir.

Elle l’arrêta :

— Je ne le vous conseillerais pas. Je vais les réveiller, si ça peut vous rassurer. »

Elle lui tourna le dos pour gravir la légère pente en direction de la tente, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle faisait confiance à Leonardo, avec son aide, son plan marcherait.

Elle le réveilla le premier, caressant son visage et ses cheveux en murmurant : « Il est midi, mon beau Leo, vous avez dormi douze heures.

Leo n’était jamais de très bonne humeur quand il sortait de son sommeil, mais Laura offrait une image à ravir un peintre. Une lumière tendre et le léger flou du réveil la faisaient ressembler aux petites filles qu’aimait peindre Renoir.

— Est-ce qu’il a dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit oui de la tête :

— Autant que vous. Je vais le réveiller… Votre ami Tom s’inquiète pour votre sécurité.

Tandis qu’il s’asseyait et se levait — cette fois souple et sûr de lui, à la manière des garçons de vingt-cinq ans, elle dit au Comte, dans leur langue de miel et de vin :

— È ora di alzarsi, tesoro.

Il vit la lumière et demanda :

— È reale ?

— Vous avez dormi longtemps, oui.

— Et Leo ?

Laura rit et lança un regard à Leonardo :

— Vous voyez ?

Il s’approcha :

— Je ne me mentirai plus, c’est juré. Bonjour, Comte, sourit-il.

— Artista ! Alors, vous aussi vous avez joué les marmottes ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

Il se leva et regarda Leonardo, constatant sur son visage les bienfaits que lui-même ressentait. Il se pencha pour prendre le T-shirt pendu à un cintre au pied de son lit, mais derrière lui Laura arrêta son geste, lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l’oreille et, tandis que Leo venait plus près, posa un baiser dans sa nuque.

Il frissonna et lui sourit.

Alors, elle s’éloigna, caressant l’épaule du peintre au passage et sortit.

Les deux amis se regardaient, intenses, immobiles.

« Je veux vous embrasser sans fumée interposée, murmura Leo.

— Vous oseriez ? défia le Comte.

— J’oserais bien plus, si vous le permettiez.

Un battement de paupières, il s’humecta les lèvres :

— Je…

Alors, Leo osa, couvrit les lèvres de son aîné tout en les dessinant du bout de la langue, la main droite sur sa joue. 

Girolamo tremblait un peu. Leo s’écarta pour reprendre l’échange de regard à regard :

— Nous irons jusqu’où vous voudrez, mais laissez-moi une chance, Rio. Un geste, un mot et je m’arrêterai.

— Rio ? Ça me plaît ! sourit le Comte.

— Ça fait trois mois que mes nuits vous appellent ainsi, à votre insu.

— Vous êtes Artista et Limone dolce.

— Citron sucré ? ça me va aussi !

Leonardo rayonnait, il fronçait un peu le nez à sa manière habituelle, celle qui accélérait le rythme cardiaque de Riario, à chaque fois.

— Je voudrais plus de votre opium sans fumée, Artista.

— Vous ne me le demanderez pas deux fois ! »

Cette fois, le Comte rendit un baiser plus ardent et ôta le T-shirt de Leo, impatient, le sang en révolution. Il voulait tout de et par ce garçon. Depuis des jours et des nuits. Il lui donnerait jusqu’à sa dernière goutte de sang, le dernier souffle d’air dans ses poumons.

Quand des sons inédits s’échappèrent de leur tente, un peu plus tard, Tommaso n’imagina plus un meurtre. Même lui ne pouvait s’y méprendre. Il lança au loin un sandwich à peine entamé et planta là Nico et Vanessa en bougonnant : « Et Dieu créa les enfers ! Merde ! On va avoir droit au nom de ce putain de psychopathe à chaque coin de phrase maintenant ! Fuck ! »

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard et étouffèrent leur rire… Une chose était certaine : au moins, Tommaso resterait Tommaso.

Ils n’ont pas toujours été amants, loin de là, mais il n’y a plus personne pour s’en souvenir. À l’esprit de tous, Leo et Girolamo sont, à jamais, les deux faces d’une même pièce... une pièce d'or.

**Author's Note:**

> * néologisme vernaculaire


End file.
